GW 29 : Washington DC
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Western 2/2 : Nos cinq Gboys sont invités à venir travailler à Washington D.C. dans une section spéciale de l'armée. Tout semble parfait dans le meilleur du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement vienne tout éclater. Yaoi.
1. Avant propos

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins a yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Remarque : Ce qui suit est la suite de ma fanfic-western « Terres de l'ouest ». Après presque 3 ans d'attente, je mets enfin la main à la pâte, il était temps, je sais uu Cette fois-ci on passe du coté 'ville'. Un Western citadin, sauce 'Les mystères de l'ouest' avec Heero dans la peau de James west (histoire que vous visualisiez bien le costume et la marque de fabrique ;))

**Washington DC.**

**Avant propos. .. Ou comment vous mettre en situation ;p**

Pour ceux que ça embête de relire « Terre de l'ouest » mais qui ne se souviennent absolument plus de rien mais aimeraient quand même lire la suite. Ben…. le mieux est encore de faire un mini résumé de cette première histoire, pour chaque perso principaux. Pour les autres, ben si vous avez envie de lire cette suite, je vous conseille TRES fortement de lire Terre de l'ouest avant si vous voulez en profiter entièrement.

- Heero, tueur à gage dés son plus jeune age, parcourt à présent les Etats unis de mission en mission sous le statut de mercenaire. Recherché dans la majeure partie des états du pays, il se fait engager par la population de la petite ville d'OZ. Après les avoir libérés de leur tyran, en tuant le gouverneur Treize au cours d'un duel, il obtient une grâce et un casier judiciaire vide. (Merci Relena Darlian) Suite à cela l'état lui propose un poste dans une section spéciale de l'armée. Une section indépendante de toutes les autres. Mais pour y travailler, il doit se rendre à Washington. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, ses parents retrouvés par Duo et qu'il n'a jusqu'alors jamais vu, s'y trouvent aussi. Si bien qu'après que Wings, sa jument ait mit bas, il décide de s'y rendre pour débuter une nouvelle vie… enfin légale.

- Duo. Orphelin, seul rescapé de nombreux massacres successifs, fut successivement élevé par une tribu sioux et une église catholique. Après quelques errances, il finit par trouver un poste d'écuyer en chef dans la demeure du gouverneur Treize. Il se lie là-bas d'amitié avec Quatre le fils de famille et le couple Chang. Il est à l'origine avec Merian de la venue d'Heero à Oz. Succombant à son charme, il décide de l'accompagner à Washington pour travailler dans la même section spéciale que son compagnon.

- Trowa est un artiste du cirque Bloom qui passe en ville y donner quelques représentations et dresser un cheval acheté par Treize pour son fils. Il tombe très vite sous le charme de Quatre au cours des moments passés ensembles pour discipliner deathscythe. Pour lui prouver son amour, il lui confie l'histoire de sa vie, expliquant qu'il fut « volé » en France pour fournir le nouveau monde en « viande fraîche ». Arraché trop tôt à ses parents, il en a perdu ses souvenirs jusqu'à son vrai nom. Au départ du cirque, Trowa décide de rester aux cotés de Quatre et abandonne donc la troupe. Dans son enfance, il a déjà croisé Heero, chacun ayant sauvé la vie de l'autre, ce qui rend leur relation plus filiale qu'amicale.

- Quatre, fils du gouverneur Treize apprend que ce dernier tentait un coup d'état pour obtenir sous sa coupe l'indépendance de leur état. Pour l'en empêcher et limiter sa tyrannie, la population locale a engagé un mercenaire, Heero, qui l'éliminera dans un duel loyal. Un peu avant cela, Quatre apprend que son père est aussi responsable de la mort de sa mère, princesse arabe. Finalement il se découvre donc être le prince héritier d'un royaume des sables de par sa mère. Quand le cirque part, il demande à Trowa de rester à ses côtés tandis qu'il se présente aux nouvelles élections pour prendre la relève de son défunt père.

- Wufei. Immigré chinois, il a fuit son pays pour vivre en toute liberté son amour pour Merian sa femme. Tous deux lettrés, ils trouvent des postes important au sein des mines de gundanium gérées par le gouverneur Treize. Malheureusement un effondrement dans la mine provoque la mort de Merian et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Atterré par cette perte, Wufei se voit soutenu avec force par Sally Poe, veuve du médecin de la ville et Zecks Merquize, marshal de la ville et ex-amant du gouverneur Treize.

- Treize est gouverneur d'un petit état limitrophe du pays. Incité et soutenu financièrement et militairement par l'organisation Romeffeller dont il est membre, il tente d'obtenir l'indépendance de son état. Ceci n'étant que dans le but de l'y voir à sa tête, la population inquiète se lègue contre lui. Secondé par Lady une, il utilise la double personnalité de la jeune femme à son profit. Par le passé, après la mort de la mère de quatre, il rentre aux états unis avec son fils pour s'installer à OZ et y vivre sa quête de pouvoir. C'est à cette période qu'il prend sous son aile, un jeune orphelin du nom de Milliardo qu'il éduque pour en faire un homme puis son amant.

- Zecks. Suite à la mort de ses parents, il fut séparé très tôt de sa sœur cadette puis livré à lui-même. Après quelques errances, un homme vient à son secours. L'éduquant, lui apprenant le maniement des armes, la vie en société et tout ce qu'un gentilhomme doit connaître, l'adolescent tombe sous le charme de son sauveur. A force de patience, Zecks finit par devenir l'amant de Treize. Obtenant le poste de Marshall d'OZ, il quittera par la suite son compagnon après avoir appris toutes les corruptions entourant l'homme qu'il idéalisait jusqu'alors.

- Hilde, ex-prostituée de San-Francisco, vient à Oz prendre des nouvelles d'Heero, ce dernier étant encore invalide en raison d'une importante blessure obtenue au cours de son duel à mort. Tous deux avouent à cette occasion qu'ils partagent une relation assez particulière. Mis à part quelques relations « physiques » partagées de temps à autre, Hilde s'occupe depuis plusieurs années de trouver les clients d'Heero. Ce que lui découvre, c'est qu'elle ne faisait en fait que jouer les intermédiaires, prenant l'essentiel de leurs ordres de mission auprès d'un homme issu du gouvernement fédéral. Dans ses bagages, la jeune femme apporte donc une proposition de travail de cet homme pour les cinq garçons. Un poste dans une unité spéciale de l'armé, leur nécessitant tous de venir vivre à Washington District Columbia.

A présent bonne lecture pour la suite, si suite vous intéresse de lire.

mimi yuy


	2. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins a yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique (pour moi ;p)

En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par cette suite qui se sera fait attendre plusieurs années.

Sinon, oui, je sais que cette fic est déjà publiée depuis quelques semaines sur mon site perso, mais comme j'arrive enfin à l'avancer je vais la publier ici de manière régulière. Contrairement à la masse des auteurs, peu m'importe qu'elle ait des review ou pas. Je n'écris pas pour ça. J'ose juste espérer qu'elle puisse plaire à quelques lecteurs de passage ;)).

**Washington DC.**

**Prologue.**

Dans la chaleur étouffante d'une cabine de l'american express, deux jeunes gens se faisaient face. Silencieux, pensifs, ils observaient tous deux le paysage défilant à leur fenêtre entrouverte. Cet instant était une charnière dans leur vie. Un trait d'union entre un passé révolu et un avenir grand ouvert.

Le voyage entreprit par Heero et Duo était long et épuisant. La distance séparant Oz, bourgade frontalière du sud et Washington située dans l'état de Columbia était supérieure aux quatre chiffres. Et en Miles cela nécessitait de nombreux jours pour être parcouru.

Désireux de ne pas épuiser inutilement Death et Wings, de véritables compagnons plus que de simples chevaux, les deux hommes entreprenant cette longue route avaient finalement choisit le train. Deux journées de diligence pour rejoindre la gare et ils étaient partis pour une longue semaine de chemins de fer. Un moyen de transport que Duo avait découvert avec une joie non contenue et une excitation affichée. Mais, plus les jours passaient et plus sa réserve s'affichait. Si bien qu'à présent, plus un mot ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons à cela. L'inquiétude face à l'inconnue, la peur du renouveau, le stress d'un emploie à responsabilité. Mais finalement, Heero n'en doutait pas, une seule d'entre elles était la vraie responsable. Un aveu fait de nombreux mois plus tôt. Un aveu qui avait faillit tout bouleverser. 1

Les banquettes de ce train express devant les mener à bon port, avaient beau être de grande qualité, première classe oblige, s'y trouver continuellement assit plus de trois journées successives meurtrissaient n'importe quel fessier, tout aussi musclés soient ces derniers. Malgré tout, les deux voyageurs de la cabine n°12 restaient totalement impassibles. A croire que leurs pensées les submergeant par flot de souvenirs et d'anticipation, les occupaient plus sûrement que toutes autres occupations. Même l'idée d'un simple moment de tendresse n'était aucunement souhaitée ou attendue par les deux parties.

--

Toujours face à Duo, assit dans le sens de la marche, Heero Yuy observait à intervalle régulier son compagnon. Depuis combien d'heure pour ne pas dire jour, ne s'étaient-ils pas parlés ? Ce silence était un comportement inhabituel de la part du natté. Il avait même un goût de tristesse et d'amertume quand il lui était associé. Mais comment s'en étonner. Heero n'était pas inquiet par sa manière d'agir ou plutôt de réagir.

En partant avec lui à la capitale, Duo avait tout abandonné. Mise à part Deathscythe présent aux cotés de Wings dans un wagon spécialisé pour le transport des chevaux de valeur, toutes leurs possessions étaient restées à Oz. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques vêtements de rechange et leurs bourses, le tout tenant dans un sac bien empli. C'était une habitude pour l'ex-mercenaire de vivre détaché de tout bien matériel, une véritable manière de vivre. Mais pour Duo, la fuite n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Tour à tour, il s'était attaché aux familles, aux maisons ou tipis qui l'avait vu grandir. Alors leur perte répétitive quelle soit désirée ou non, n'était pas si simple à assumer. Oz n'était pas qu'une ville parmi tant d'autres. Pour Duo comme pour lui, c'était avant tout le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés, avaient trouvé des amis et connus la chaleur d'un véritable foyer. Ils quittaient tout cela et plus encore pour une nouvelle vie qui ne leur garantissait pas d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait pu devenir avec facilité à OZ.

Pourtant, c'était bien cette perspective de prendre un nouveau départ à deux qui les avait poussée à entreprendre ce voyage. Et toute la question devait se poser là pour Duo.

Heero allant aussi y retrouver ses parents, Hilde et un peu plus encore…quelle certitude, le jeune homme avait-il qu'il resteraient malgré tout bien Deux ? Et non trois… ou quatre ?

Allaient-ils vivre comme ils le souhaitaient ou sous l'imposante contrainte qui les attendait à Washington ? Une contrainte dont l'échéance se terminait dans moins de trois mois.

Là encore, rien n'était garanti depuis ce matin où Hilde lui avait enfin avoué sa dernière vérité. La raison même qui devait pousser aujourd'hui Duo à s'inquiéter pour leur avenir, pour sa propre place dans ce nouveau schéma tracé sans qu'il n'ait pu y faire ou redire quoique ce soit.

/ Flash back /

Heero était enfin capable de marcher seul. Toujours lentement et prudemment certes, mais le pas était sûr et confiant. Face à cette évidence, on ne le maintenait plus enfermé dans sa chambre sous haut contrôle. Le jeune homme avait donc retrouvé toute sa liberté. Une constatation qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Progressant à son rythme vers les stalles de l'écurie pour y retrouver Wings, le brun y entendit du bruit. Pensant découvrir son amant, il fut surpris qu'il n'en soit rien. C'était Hilde qui chuchotait à l'oreille de la jument, tout en lui flattant l'encolure.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle adore ça ?

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué Heero. Il suffit de te regarder faire durant plusieurs jours pour comprendre ce qu'elle aime et apprécie moins.

Approchant à son tour, le convalescent caressa avec délicatesse la crinière de Wings. Il se demandait comment il pourrait vivre sans elle après avoir connu une telle fusion avec l'animal. Mais ne voulant surtout pas assombrir son esprit de telles pensées, il reposa ses yeux sur son associée. Comme lorsqu'il était parti de San Fransisco et elle arrivée à Oz, son visage restait creusé par la fatigue.

- Cela fait deux semaines que tu es là et tu sembles n'avoir toujours pas récupéré du voyage, Hilde.

- Les femmes ont leurs petits problèmes Heero.

- N'en serait-ce pas un gros dans ton cas ?

Gardant le silence, Hilde abaissa la tête. Heero venait de poser sa main sur la sienne. Un simple geste qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle caressait son propre ventre sans qu'elle n'en ait jusqu'alors prit conscience.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça s'il n'y avait pas de bonnes raisons ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'en as toujours pas parlé ? Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi. Et très sincèrement, je doute que cela puisse changer un jour.

- De toi non. Mais du reste. Ne rien dire, c'est comme continuer à nier l'évidence.

Relevant la tête, Hilde observa dans les yeux le père de son futur bébé.2 Ce petit être qui grandissait en elle depuis déjà deux long mois. Elle en était certaine aujourd'hui. Ce n'était plus « un retard » après 60 jours.

- Heero.

- …

- J'ai toujours eu conscience qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Mais lorsqu'il viendra au monde. Que ce soit une fille ou un petit bonhomme, penses-tu que parfois, tu accepteras de le voir ?

- Je...

- Ne te m'éprend pas surtout ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'imposer une quelconque paternité. Je veux juste m'assurer que je puisse lui dire qui était son géniteur. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire pour la rassurer, Heero resta fidèle à lui-même, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête. Un signe qui garantissait à Hilde qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Un geste suffisant pour eux. Mais si leur relation s'en contentait, une autre personne nécessiterait beaucoup plus de tact et de dialogue.

/ Fin du flash back /

Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas nerveux.

Duo était nerveux.

Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était jamais rendu dans une véritable grande ville. Tout du moins, aucune dont les routes soient pavées et les trottoirs bétonnés. Ils allaient rencontrer les parents d'Heero. Devoir assumer leur jugement, leurs regards posés sur eux. Apprécieraient-ils de les rencontrer ? De les connaître enfin de vive voix après toutes ces lettres échangés ? Sans évoquer leur nouveau travail ! Serait-il seulement à la hauteur de la tache confiée ?

Oui, Duo était inquiet.

Observant les contrées verdoyantes défiler sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait aussi et surtout s'empêcher de penser à Hilde et à ce qu'elle lui avait appris avec Heero. C'était quelques jours à peine avant le départ de la jeune femme pour la capitale. Ayant eu la certitude qu'ils viendraient prochainement l'y rejoindre, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'y installerait elle aussi et ce au plus vite car le temps lui était compté. Bientôt elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer facilement ou que cela ne soit pas assez prudent dans son état.

C'était, il y avait quatre mois.

Dans trois nouveaux mois, un évènement changerait le cours de leur vie.

Si chacun avait finalement accepté l'inévitable, rien n'en devenait simple pour autant.

Tout se compliquait même.

Mais Duo n'en avait pas moins accepté l'information. Mieux qu'Heero lui-même, il en était certain.

Observant son compagnon, le natté n'y vit qu'un homme fort et fragile, plein de résolutions et de contradictions.

Comme il pouvait l'aimer. Autant qu'il se savait lui-même aimé par Heero.

D'ailleurs, si Duo était stressé, ce n'était que par la peur qu'il puisse perdre un jour cette chose si précieuse qu'il avait enfin trouvé et semble-t-il apprivoisé. Un bonheur qu'il espérait non éphémère.

Ne sachant que penser de tous ces changements prenant ainsi place dans leur vie, les deux hommes fermèrent leurs yeux dans une étrange synchronie. La tête reposant sur la vitre glacée, ils se prirent, tour à tour à revivre une énième fois cette découverte qui les avait tant bouleversés. Ca et ces milliers de questions qui les engloutissaient plus sûrement que l'océan tout entier.

--

En ce matin de printemps, les deux passagers du compartiment n°12 se levèrent de concert pour prendre en mains leurs bagages. Par les fenêtres de l'american express, ils pouvaient apercevoir les abords de la ville. Ils entraient enfin au cœur même de la capitale, le train ralentissant à peine son allure.

Ils y étaient enfin.

Là. Dans cette ville pas si lointaine de celle où tout avait commencé pour l'un d'entre eux. 3

A cette vue, Heero se mit à penser à son passé sombre et lointain.

Il était déjà venu à Washington avec Odin, un peu avant l'affaire qui l'avait conduit à rencontrer Trowa.

Trowa….

A cet instant, son ami se trouvait aux cotés de Quatre.

Comme ils l'avaient tous prévu, le jeune blond avait obtenu la confiance de la population et acquis le siège de gouverneur. Le plus jeune de tous. Une première dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis.

Resté à Oz, l'ancien dompteur avait accepté de prendre soin de Wing zero, durant leur absence.

De quoi occuper le jeune homme sachant comme Quatre devait être accaparé par ses nouvelles fonctions. Pour dire, le blond commençait la mise en place de grands chantiers de restructuration de son Etat quand ils les avaient quittés. Cela semblait déjà si lointain.

N'attendant plus, Heero s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Déjà les structures métalliques de la gare centrale se dessinaient tout autour d'eux. Duo, lui, tenait la porte ouverte, impatient de descendre enfin de cette machine de fer. Impatient tout comme lui de redonner la liberté à leurs chevaux respectifs.

A suivre.

1 J'avais bien essayé de l'évoquer à la fin de Terre de l'ouest, mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop et que cela ouvre trop de question pour l'y mettre sachant que cette fic ne suivrait pas tout de suite. Bref, rien n'est vraiment nouveau. Si ce n'est que je n'en avais encore jamais parlé jusqu'alors lol ;p

2 Là y'a un Problème de taille question date --

Si pour Hilde c'est sans problème, la naissance de Wings zero ne colle pas du tout à l'histoire.

En effet, Hilde quitte oz à 2 mois de grossesse. 4 mois plus tard, Heero et Duo la rejoignent à Washington, après la mise à bas de Wings (qui a lieu un peu avant).

Du coup, la gestation du poulain a duré 4 mois au lieu de …. 11 lol

Ben vi moi je pensais que c'était 3 fois plus rapide quand j'ai commencé cette fic uu

Et en fait, pas du tout (je me sens TRES stupide face à ca)

Bilan, ce n'est pas crédible du tout et je m'en excuse. Mais pour les besoins du scénario, on va dire que c'est normal. Wings zero est né et pourtant que quelques mois se sont écoulés. Pardon d'avance pour les fans de chevaux qui pourraient être choqués par ce non respect de leur physiologie. La prochaine fois je me renseignerais AVANT de penser à des trucs faux ! Mais encore une fois, je ne peux rien changer ou TOUTE ma fic tombe à l'eau ;(( Parce que oui, La naissance de Wings zero est quand même important à mes yeux pour la suite ;))

3 Heero est arrivé aux états unis comme immigré avec Odin, il n'y est pas né. Et New York où il a croisé Trowa n'est pas si loin de Washington.

mimi yuy


	3. Chap 01 : La signature

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins a yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 1 : La signature.**

La sirène de la locomotive à vapeur annonça l'arrivée du train de la ligne n°421 dés son entrée en gare. Un son strident qui alertant les gens en attente, les invitait à s'éloigner des quais pour laisser place aux voyageurs.

Assez loin du quai incriminé, une silhouette féminine assise sur un banc prenait son mal en patience. Comme toujours une certaine personne de sa connaissance avait écris comme un sagouin rendant le jour de leur arrivée distinct mais le numéro du train totalement illisible. Jusqu'à quelle heure allait-elle devoir attendre ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Enfin pour son plus grand plaisir, elle se trouvait tout à coté d'un vendeur de hot dog. Si ce genre de met lui donnait envie de vomir des mois plus tôt, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait les manger à la douzaine.

Dans le train, deux jeunes gens tentèrent d'en sortirent au plus vite. Sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin d'en parler, tout deux étaient inquiets pour leur monture. Aucune d'elle n'était vraiment habituée à voyager ainsi sur les rails. Et si Wings avait toujours eu un comportement exemplaire, Death n'en était pas à son premier accident mortel pour ses soigneurs !

Ainsi, les wagons se stabilisaient à peine quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une foule de voyageur, heureux d'en terminer avec leur si long voyage. Parmi elles, deux hommes impatients. Une longue natte suivant le plus pressé ne laissait aucun doute sur leur identité. Heureuse de les apercevoir d'aussi loin, Hilde se leva non sans difficulté pour venir à leur rencontre. Comme elle le supposait, ce fut devant le wagon de transport animalier qu'elle les retrouva enfin. Chacun tenait un sac léger et les rennes de son cheval.

- Hello les garçons !

- Hilde ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce qu'Heero demande aussi gentiment, c'est pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir nous chercher ? Tu nous avais promis de faire attention à toi depuis cette affaire de malaise que tu as eu en pleine ville, le mois dernier !

- Bah c'était rien qu'une petite chute de tension. Je vais très bien moi ! Juste un peu lourde à porter.

Devant la mine effectivement joyeuse et pleine de vie de leur future maman, Duo n'en douta pas, venant l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de retrouvailles. Heero, fidèle à ses habitudes ne s'en exprima pas plus, laissant les deux pipelettes se remettre de leur courte séparation.

- Finalement vous arrivez tôt ! Il n'est que 10h du matin. Vous voulez aller dans un hôtel ou…

Hilde n'osait poser la question. Avaient-ils prévu de revoir au plus tôt les parents d'Heero ? Après ces mois passés sans les voir mais à connaître leur existence, le métis devait être impatient de les rencontrer.

- Et bien…

Observant son compagnon, Duo vit une légère négation de sa tête. A l'évidence, ils étaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

- Non. Nous irons directement voir qui tu sais.

- Mais tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Heu… possible que si Heero.

- Alors pourquoi être venue nous chercher Hilde ?

- Ben… Disons qu'il est possible que j'aie eu envie de retarder ce rendez-vous. Ou plus sûrement de voir si le hasard ne voulait pas que vous arriviez avant pour m'y accompagner.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le demander plus tôt.

- Heero !

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien.

Désabusé par son manque de tact, Duo ne dit plus rien, trottant derrière son amant et celle qui lui donnerait sous peu un enfant. Le couple ne l'attendait pas, marchant à grand pas vers la sortie de la gare. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas toute cette architecture ? Ces fenêtres de plusieurs mètres de haut, ce toit voûté et ces galeries des pas perdus si grande qu'on ne devait y retrouver personne ? Duo était abasourdie par la taille de tout ce qui l'entourait. A coté de leur gare de départ, une bicoque de 50m², ce lieu faisait office d'une ville entière !

Finalement immobile au milieu de nulle part pour profiter de cette vision d'exception, Duo se sentit très vite tiré par le bras. A l'évidence, ils feraient du tourisme plus tard. Une fois tous trois dans une calèche, leurs deux chevaux liés à cette dernière, ils partirent en direction d'une petite rue escarpée du centre ville. Sur le chemin, ils traversèrent de nombreux quartier plus actif les uns que les autres. Collé d'une fenêtre à l'autre pour voir l'incroyable, Duo fut une nouvelle fois stoppé dans son mouvement par deux bras lui imposant de rester assit.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te tortiller comme ça Duo.

- Désolé mais je te rappelle que jusqu'ici la plus grande ville que j'ai connu reste OZ ! Et à l'image d'ici, ce n'est qu'une suite de petites cabanes. T'imagines ! Ils ont pavé toutes les rues ! Pas une n'est en terre battue ! Ca doit coûter une vraie fortune. Et ces réverbères ? Ils sont vraiment allumés chaque nuit ? Non parce que comment qu'ils dorment les gens d'ici s'il fait tout le temps jour ? Et les…

- Duo…

- Laisse-le Heero. Tu peux bien comprendre ce qu'il vit non ? Moi aussi j'étais dans tous mes états, le jour où je suis passée de ma ferme au bordel de San Fransisco !

- Parce que c'est pareil là-bas ?

- Oui. Comme dans toutes les grande villes du pays.

Heero ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, mais lui aussi enfant avait été impressionné par les bulding en construction de la ville de New-York, situé un peu plus au sud de cet état. Mais à présent, cela ne lui faisait guère d'effet. Voyager dans tout le pays, rendait ce genre de détails banals. Même si voir Duo s'en extasier n'était qu'un voile de fraîcheur apaisant. D'autant plus que tout cela lui faisait oublier la future visite à ses parents ainsi que sa paternité pas vraiment désiré.

- Nous allons où Hilde ?

- Pas loin de la « maison blanche ». J'ai trouvé dans le quartier un emplacement rêvé pour le « Gundam Wings ». Ca me fait plaisir que vous puissiez le voir avec moi avant que je ne signe son achat. Je compte vraiment sur votre avis. Non seulement, je le paie avec ton argent Heero. Mais… le jour venu ce sera un peu l'héritage que nous laisserons à notre enfant. Alors ce serait bien qu'il te plaise autant qu'à moi, non ?

- Hum.

Déçu qu'on lui rappel cette histoire d'enfant à venir, Heero observa Duo les yeux fixés à l'une des fenêtres de la calèche. Nul doute qu'il ignorait volontairement cette partie de la conversation pour ne pas donner le sentiment de s'imposer. Ne pouvant supporter cette distance plus longtemps, Heero se pencha légèrement sur lui.

Après un court baiser sur la nuque dégagé de sa natte, il lui murmura la promesse qu'ils iraient très vite visiter toute la ville rien que tout les deux et ce aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait pour voir et visiter tout ce qui lui plairait. Ne pouvant ignorer cette attention et la douce manière que son compagnon avait utilisée pour la lui présenter, Duo se tourna suffisamment pour happer les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué durant leur voyage en train. Avec du recul, il les trouvait bêtes de ne pas avoir su profiter de leur cabine personnelle pour quelques occupations ludiques.

Heero répondait sans se forcer à l'appel de cette langue venue à sa rencontre quand un toussotement, les sortit de leur moment d'absence.

- Je sais que le voyage a été long. Mais tachez de vous tenir encore un peu mes poussins.

- Hilde venant de ta part, cette remarque est non avenue.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille se contenta de tirer la langue avant de reprendre la parole à destination d'Heero.

- Vous acceptez toujours de visiter les lieux ou il faut vous trouver un hôtel au plus vite ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de changer d'avis.

A ces paroles, le fiacre s'arrêta devant un établissement aux allures un peu vieillottes. Impatiente Hilde descendit aussitôt pour la leur présenter.

- Tadamme ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Ben… c'est un peu mort là tout de suite.

- Ca ne le sera plus quand les clients se rueront ici. Mais ce qui est important, c'est que mon établissement ne soit pas dans une rue trop fréquentée, si je veux que l'hôtel soit confortable et agréable. Les clients sont plus exigeants sur le bruit dans les lieux respectables. Sans compter que nous sommes à deux pas de tous les bureaux gérant la politique du pays. Donc tout près d'une longue liste de clients importants, au portefeuille bien garni.

- C'est vrai.

- Et toi Heero, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Hilde. C'est ton bien, donc à toi de le choisir.

- Oui, mais si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour avoir des avis objectifs.

- Dans ce cas, j'approuve ton choix.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ces paroles pour arriver, un homme en complet marron s'approcha, une lourde mallette de cuir souple à la main.

- Messieurs, Dames ! Vous êtes ces jeunes gens qui souhaitent acheter l'hôtel ?

- Hum.

- Bonjour. Je me présente M. Fnaim 1 pour vous servir. Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux.

Une longue et minutieuse visite plus tard et l'homme se rapprocha discrètement d'Heero.

- Pensez-vous que nous pourrons faire affaire ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais à madame.

- Oh, je vois. Vous souhaitez avoir l'opinion de votre femme. Une future maman est toujours de bon conseil !

Excédé, le japonais mit un terme à toute tentative de rattrapage.

- La demoiselle ici présente n'est pas mariée avec l'un de nous deux et je vous conseille d'être un peu plus attentif à ses remarques. Car il se trouve qu'elle est là, votre seule et unique cliente.

Hilde étant définitivement sûre de son choix, ils allèrent tout aussitôt chez un notaire pour y signer l'acte de propriété. Au moment d'y apposer sa signature, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Heero.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir laisser tous cet argent.

- …..

Il en avait assez de répéter que ce dernier lui appartenait et elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, elle ne le comprenait pas. Duo la sortit de ses doutes en l'incitant à signer.

- Vas-y.

La signature séchée, ils repartirent avec l'acte de propriété en main.

- Toutes mes félicitations Hilde, te voilà propriétaire à présent.

- Merci. Mais je suis désolée de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps.

- On va déjeuner ensemble et te raccompagner à ton hôtel, histoire que tu te reposes enfin.

- Mais….

Duo lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter. Même si ce n'était pas un comportement à encourager, il savait pertinemment qu'Heero souhaitait reculer le moment de sa première rencontre avec ses parents.

- Ca marche pour le déjeuner. Mais après ramenez-moi au Gundam. J'ai déjà prévu que des personnes viennent y faire les travaux.

- Hilde !

- Promis juré, je les reçois et après, je rentre dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

- hum…

N'ayant guère le choix, ils acceptèrent et déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant de la ville avant de laisser Hilde, comme promis devant sa nouvelle possession, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait en faire.

Remontés dans le fiacre, Duo s'assit aux cotés de son amant pour lui prendre la main dans un geste de soutien. Heero ne lui dit pas un mot de tout le voyage, serrant juste un peu plus fort cette main réconfortante à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'adresse indiquée des mois auparavant sur une lettre aujourd'hui fatiguée d'avoir été trop lue. La voiture arrêtée, ils descendirent pour découvrirent la demeure où les parents d'Heero avaient élu domicile des années plus tôt dans l'espoir de retrouver un jour leur fils.

Après avoir détaché Wings et Death bien patients depuis leur arrivée en ville, Heero et Duo se présentèrent devant un large portail. Au loin, au bout d'un petit chemin, se trouvait une grande demeure à colonnades. Face à elle, Heero ne sonnait toujours pas. Il pouvait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ces gens. Ils étaient ses parents, mais avant tout des étrangers à qui il devrait rendre des comptes sur sa vie passée. Une vie des plus tumultueuses dont il n'était pas fier. Il envisageait de faire demi-tour quand il aperçu la silhouette d'une femme marcher doucement dans les jardins, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Elle était si belle qu'Heero en oublia la suite de ses pensées confuses. Comme un automate, ignorant l'arrivé empressé d'un service d'ordre stoppé avec force par un autre homme, il ouvrit le portail. Alors tout naturellement il se dirigea vers cette icône qui ne l'avait, elle, toujours pas vu.

Touché par cette scène, Duo fit un signe de bonjour, à l'homme ayant évité tout esclandre. A son visage, similaire à la photo, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du père d'Heero. Le sénateur Noventa, le candidat désigné vainqueur à la très prochaine élection du président des Etats-Unis d'Amériques. Mais aussi un défenseur émérite de l'installation d'une paix durable dans chaque état du pays.

A suivre.

1 Par manque d'inspiration, vous reconnaîtrez en ce joli nom, l'enseigne d'une agence immobilière actuelle ;p

La suite un jour sur deux jusqu'au rattrapage de mon site, puis 1 jour sur 3 si je tiens le rythme pour la suite (j'ai pour espoir peut-être illusoire de la finir au plus tard début novembre ;))

mimi yuy


	4. Chap 02 : Une nouvelle vie ?

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 2 : Une nouvelle vie ?**

Quand Heero aperçu au loin une silhouette fine à la longue chevelure noire, il n'osa pas y croire. Il avait beau s'être persuadé que ses parents ne pourraient pas l'accepter, qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'eux, à sa seule vue, il n'eut qu'une envie : se fondre dans les bras aimant de cette femme. Sa mère. On avait beau avoir passé sa vie en solitaire sans connaître l'affection parentale, on n'en rêvait pas moins d'un peu de tendresse maternelle.

Subitement sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, l'ex-mercenaire poussa la grille en fer forgé étonnement ouverte pour s'approcher de la silhouette fine toujours en mouvement.

Derrière lui, Duo observait la scène avec un mélange de tendresse et d'envie.

Ses parents morts, lui n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir vivre un tel instant de retrouvailles bien heureuses. C'est pourtant sans aucune difficulté qu'il imaginait les sentiments contradictoires et désarmants que devaient ressentir son compagnon.

Sans compter que sa mère était si belle. Encore plus belle que sur les photos reçues dans leur correspondance. Son sourire plus éblouissant qu'un soleil de printemps, le tableau à venir s'apprêtait à devenir aveuglant d'émotion. Duo ne voulant en aucun cas le briser de sa simple présence, il resta consciencieusement en arrière, suivant à distance raisonnable son amant.

Quand la femme aperçue le jeune homme venant vers elle, elle s'arrêta. Alors tout deux immobiles, ce fut elle qui retrouva assez de courage pour s'approcher de son fils. Lui aussi était en tout point similaire à la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé. Mais si grand ! Elle qui gardait à l'esprit l'image éphémère d'un bébé, elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui près de dix neuve ans après devant un homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Il lui avait tant manqué. Elle l'avait toujours tant aimé.

L'émotion ressentie par Yuki Noventa était si forte qu'elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se blottir dans les bras de son fils et y pleurer tout son saoul.

- Omae… Omae…. 1

Surpris par une telle attitude, Heero ne su comment réagir.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en venant là. Mais cette réaction était définitivement plus que celle espérée.

Refermant doucement ses bras autour du corps venu à lui, il se laissa enfin aller à ses propres sentiments de soulagement. Elle sentait si bon. Sa chevelure était si douce sur sa joue.

- O…Okaasan… 2

Ne se retenant plus, Heero serra à l'étouffer sa mère. Un bref instant où le monde pouvait bien vivre et tourner sans lui. Un bref instant qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Quand Yuki se retira légèrement, elle s'empressa d'enlever toute trace de larmes de ses yeux noires.

- Ca nous fait si plaisir de te voir enfin ici.

Au « nous » utilisé, Heero releva sa tête pour apercevoir à un mètre de lui un homme de grande stature. Souriant, une attitude étrangement timide n'allant pas du tout avec le personnage, le sénateur Noventa les observait avec une réelle impatience dans les yeux.

S'écartant définitivement de sa mère, Heero l'approcha à son tour.

Plus que jamais, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? L'embrasser comme cela se faisait chez les immigrés d'Europe ? Ou juste lui serrer la main ?

Tout était si compliqué !

Il aurait du en parler un peu plus avec Duo pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps.

Mais à nouveau pris de cours, il sentit cette fois-ci deux larges mains l'entraîner contre un torse ferme et gigantesque.

Son père.

Son père, lui donnait une accolade ferme et tendre, lui chuchotant sa joie de le voir enfin face à lui.

- Nous avons attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps.

- Sénateur…

- Oh non je t'en pris. Appelle moi Papa.

- Je…

- Ou James si cela t'ennuis trop. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi.

- Non... Enfin… je …

Observant ses parents, à présent l'un près de l'autre, la main de son père sur la taille fine de sa mère, Heero tenta de prendre sur lui. Duo l'avait saoulé tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés à Oz pour qu'il fasse des efforts le jour J. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre cet unique conseil. Après des années passées renfermé sur lui-même, il fit le choix de s'ouvrir enfin. Du moins, un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé envers ces gens qui formeraient à présent sa famille.

- Je… Je suis heureux de vous connaître.

Ca partait mal. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peu doué en communication.

Cherchant comment s'y prendre, complètement perdu dans des mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres le faisant bafouiller, Heero trouva subitement du réconfort dans une main venue croiser la sienne.

Duo…

Tel un chevalier servant venu sauver sa princesse d'une honte mortelle, le garçon se glissait à ses cotés, profitant de son moment de confusion pour se présenter à son tour au couple.

- Monsieur et madame Noventa. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis..

- Duo Maxwell.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je t'en pris. Ne sois pas si formel avec nous. Pour toi aussi nous sommes Yuki et James.

- Merci.

- Que pensez-vous de faire plus ample connaissance tous les quatre devant un verre de limonade bien fraîche.

- Ce serait génial. Pas vrai Heero ?

Au silence obtenu pour toute réponse, Duo donna un coup de coude flagrant à son compagnon, histoire de le sortir de sa rêverie. Bien qu'il semble totalement « absent » de l'instant, personne ne lui en tien toutefois rigueur.

Après tout, la manière dont il avait de fixer sa mère restait la plus belle preuve de son attirance pour cette dernière. C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces années où il n'avait pu qu'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. N'avait-il déjà pas usé toutes les photos envoyées quelques mois plus tôt, à force de les regarder et les toucher du bout de ses doigts ?

- Suivez-nous.

Sans plus attendre, ils furent conduis vers un kiosque entouré d'une végétation luxuriante et fleurie au centre d'un jardin zen japonais. Il semblait incroyable que cette demeure et son immense propriété se trouvent au centre de Washington. Et pourtant, elle était bien située dans l'un de ces quartiers consacrés aux grandes fortunes politique ou du monde du spectacle. Non loin de la maison blanche, les villas s'y côtoyaient bien loin des hommes « ordinaires ».

---

Suite à cette après midi riche en émotion, les deux hommes furent invités à se reposer dans une chambre mise à leur disposition pour le temps de leur séjour.

Le rouge aux joues, ils gardaient à l'esprit que l'age n'y faisait définitivement rien à l'embarra.

Quelle idée avait eu Yuki d'insister sur le fait qu'ils avaient fait préparer une chambre unique pour eux deux.

Duo en concluait qu'à l'évidence, l'indication se voulait être la preuve qu'ils acceptaient leur relation. Une précision qui les soulageait grandement. Après tant d'année de séparation, il aurait été difficile et douloureux pour les deux parties s'ils ne s'étaient pas compris sur ce « petit » détail. Mais il semblait que la déchirure de ne pas avoir connu leur fils plus tôt les poussait à ne pas le juger, lui et sa manière de vivre. Trop apeurés certainement que ce dernier ne les rejette avant qu'ils n'aient pu prendre le temps de le connaître.

Pour favoriser ces retrouvailles, Duo songeait à quitter temporairement Heero pour lui permettre de profiter à plein temps de ses parents.

Pour ce soir, ils avaient accepté de dormir chez eux. Mais pour la suite, il pensait sérieusement à se trouver un hôtel ou un petit appartement en ville pour ne pas plus gêner la famille Noventa de sa présence.

Ils avaient beau entretenir une relation avec Heero, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant mariés l'un à l'autre.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensés Duo, n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre se refermer à clef.

Au pied du lit se trouvaient déjà leurs deux bagages, apportés là par des domestiques pendant qu'ils se chargeaient de mettre leurs chevaux aux écuries pour les bichonner et les nourrir.

Le sénateur Noventa les avait ensuite informé qu'un dîner informel serait servit dans trois heures. Ils avaient donc ce temps pour se décider sur leur avenir personnel et ainsi en informer le couple au cours de la soirée.

Alors Duo n'attendit pas plus pour parler.

Mais à peine avait il ouvert ses lèvres que d'autres lui coupaient toute chance de s'exprimer.

- Merci.

Et à nouveau, avant qu'il n'ait pu demander la raison de cet étrange remerciement, Duo vit ses lèvres se faire enlever avec une passion peu commune. Tout aussi empressées, les mains d'Heero se mouvaient déjà sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant avec empressement.

- Heero…

- hum…

Déboussolé par cette attitude si amoureuse de son compagnon après des jours de distance dans la cabine exigu de l'American Express, Duo profita que le métis se perdait dans son cou pour enfin s'exprimer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin… ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Réprimant non sans mal un gémissement de plaisir à la caresse obtenue, Duo nia vivement de la tête.

Comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer ça ?

Simplement, avec sa manière d'agir dans le train, il avait fin par croire qu'Heero ne voulait plus forcément rester à ses cotés plus longtemps. Il avait retrouvé sa famille, une occupation légale et serait bientôt le père d'un enfant conçu par une femme qui l'aimait. Qu'était-il lui face à tout cela ?

Un ami. Un amant. Certes. Mais c'était finalement si peu quand on aimait l'autre plus que sa propre vie.

Ayant aperçu le regard voilé de Duo, Heero stoppa ses baisers et caresses. Tous deux alors allongés sur le grand lit deux places de la suite mise à leur disposition, Heero attendit sagement que les yeux tirant sur le mauve reprennent vie. Se faisant, il s'abaissa pour embrasser le bout du nez du natté.

- Pardonne-moi Duo.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été aussi distant jusqu'à tout à l'heure. J'avais si peur que cela se passe mal.

Attendrit par cet aveux sur l'existence de cette crainte qu'Heero ne lui avait jamais caché, Duo caressa amoureusement la joue du métis.

- Et tu vois. Comme toujours, c'est moi qui avait raison. Ils t'ont accepté comme tu es. Ils t'ont ouvert leur bras sans la moindre demande ou restriction. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu doutais tant sur ce point. Après tout ce temps, tu devrais enfin accepter le fait que Duo Maxwell a toujours raison.

Riant à cette remarque, Heero s'abaissa à nouveau, désireux de marquer la peau pâle de son compagnon.

Grisé par la disparition subite de ses angoisses, il voulait à présent faire fuir celles de son amant.

- Je te demande pardon Duo. Pardon pour mon égoïsme. D'avoir pensé à moi, à eux, avant de m'assurer que tu allais bien. Quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il m'arrive, Duo, tu restes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé sur cette terre. La plus précieuse. La plus aimée…. attirante, attentionné… Toi la personne qu'il m'a été donné de croiser : Tu es et resteras MA famille.

Un baiser perdu vers le lobe d'une oreille attentive.

- Je t'aime. Et rien ni personne ne passera devant ce sentiment ou devant toi dans la liste de mes priorités. J'espère que tu me crois.

Touché par cette déclaration, Duo se contenta d'hocher son visage. Il y avait des moments dans la vie, ou le plus grand bavard de la terre n'avait aucune envie de prononcer un mot. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il profiterait des paroles de son compagnon sans rien répondre en échange. Car finalement, leur relation était bien assez puissante pour que cela soit totalement inutile. Alors Duo se contenta d'entourer de ses bras la nuque de son compagnon pour l'inciter à reprendre son activité précédente, ses jambes fleuretant sans honte avec les hanches du japonais.

Un sourire de connivence et Heero reprit comme demandé le cours de ses caresses.

Se laissant fondre dans ses bras, Duo ne pu finalement s'empêcher de répondre.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Un jour venu, quand nous serons vieux et âgés… Tu ne regretteras pas d'être encore avec moi ?

- Jamais.

Heero s'attaquant à présent au pantalon du natté, ce dernier réalisa enfin vers qu'elle chemin leur simple câlin évoluait. S'il n'en désirait pas moins, le lieu et l'heure n'étaient pas totalement adapté à la chose.

- Heero…. Arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas.

- Qui a dis ça ?

- Moi.

Embrasant à nouveau son amant, Heero accéda à la requête en s'éloignant de quelques nanomètres à peine

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce n'est pas correct de faire ça sous le toit de tes parents. Ils ne nous ont pas invité ici pour ça.

- Et pour quoi alors ? Ils nous ont demandé de nous reposer, non ?

- Et t'appelle ça du repos ?

Sans le repousser pour autant, Duo continua de réfuter pour la forme. Mais au fond de lui, après cette longue semaine de voyage et d'abstinence, il était heureux et soulagé de la tournure des évènements.

- On n'en a pas pour trois heures. On dormira après.

Pouffant à cette réponse, Duo inversa leur position d'un coup de reins maîtrisé à la perfection.

Dominant de sa nouvelle position le japonais, il s'abaissa dangereusement jusqu'à lui….

- Si tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un coup à la va-vite après plus d'une semaine d'abstinence.

… avant de prendre ce qui lui était dû.

A suivre.

1 « mon enfant » en japonais dans le texte

2 « maman » en japonais dans le texte

Bon ça n'avance pas des masses. D'un autre coté, on en est qu'au chapitre 2. Et quand vous aurez lu le 5 vous m'en voudrez assez pour regretter cette non-action ;))

Antina : A première vue, je crois que le rythme va être réaliste (enfin, en principe lol ;p)

Karulabelle : lol hé vi encore un retour ;p. M'enfin, le truc c'est que moi je ne pars jamais, je manque juste de temps à intervalle régulier cause ma scantrad de Love mode ;D (Dur d'être partout à la fois lol ;p)

mimi yuy


	5. Chap 03 : 1er jour d'une nouvelle vie

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap 3 : Premiers jours d'une nouvelle vie.**

La nuit était tombée quand deux silhouettes s'approchèrent d'une porte de chambre. L'une voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. L'autre espérait convaincre la première qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour si peu.

Après un long combat de regard, une main fine tira de sa manche une clef argentée. Sans un bruit, elle déverrouilla délicatement la porte close avant de l'entrouvrir. Une chance que les gons aient été huilés peu de temps auparavant. S'approchant finalement de sa femme, le sénateur Noventa pu apercevoir à son tour la scène éclairée des rayons de la lune.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'une domestique tentait de se faire entendre des occupants de la petite suite. Mais jusqu'alors personne n'avait encore répondu à ses appels. A présent, l'explication de ce silence était limpide. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tout simplement profondément perdus dans leur sommeil.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait deviner sans mal un enchevêtrement de leurs jambes et bras. Tout comme le voile fin du drap ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur nudité.

D'un signe de tête se voulant un ordre, James somma son épouse à sortir. Comme il l'avait lui-même supposé un peu plus tôt, la fatigue du voyage avait eu raison du possible appétit des garçons. Mais Yuki l'ignorait volontairement, trop attendrit par le spectacle de son bébé endormi. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder.

Ce fut finalement d'un geste décidé que le sénateur prit la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre et la refermer sans un bruit.

- Ils sont trop mignons.

- Yuki…

- Pas la peine de jouer au gros dur. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en penses pas moins !

N'ayant aucune volonté à nier l'évidence, James Noventa se contenta de soupirer. Offrant son bras, tel l'homme galant qu'il avait toujours été, il conduisit Yuki jusqu'à l'une de leur salle à manger. Ce soir, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils dîneraient en tête-à-tête. A cette perspective, le cœur de l'homme s'en réjouissait. Il aimait pouvoir ainsi profiter en égoïste de son épouse, regarder à loisir et sans retenu son visage pâle aux traits si fins, les courbes fines de son corps toujours svelte. Sans évoquer ses yeux bridés d'une noirceur irréelle qui lui faisaient toujours un effet insoupçonné malgré le poids des ans. En définitif, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Expédier le dîner pour s'isoler à son tour avec sa femme dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Dans celle qu'ils venaient de quitter où le silence était toujours de mise, deux corps bougèrent légèrement consolidant leur place au centre de ce lit si confortable.

---

Duo était « on ne peut plus bien ». Allongé sur un matelas ferme comme il l'aimait, reposant sur des oreillers moelleux à plaisir, un corps chaud soudé au sien et cette main un peu rugueuse taquinant son nombril.

Tout était parfait…Enfin presque parfait.

Il se serait bien passé du rayon de soleil l'éblouissant malgré ses paupières closes.

N'ayant aucune envie de devenir aveugle, Duo se tourna avec humeur, faisant ainsi face à son compagnon. Alors tout aussi bien et dénué de l'importune lumière, il ouvrit ses yeux sur son amour.

- Faudra penser à fermer les rideaux ce soir si on ne veut pas être ennuyé par le soleil demain matin.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais je crois que nous sommes déjà « demain matin ».

- Que… quoi ?

- Je viens juste de me réveiller, mais au souvenir du soleil déclinant quand nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce, je crains qu'on ait dormi toute la nuit.

- Alors le dîner…. ?

- Loupé.

- C'est la cata…

S'allongeant finalement sur le dos, Duo rumina tout son vocabulaire d'insultes ! Ils n'étaient que des idiots !

Pire de vulgaires cow-boys sans savoir-vivre ni respect pour leurs hôtes !

- Ca craint !

- D'un autre coté, en nous endormant vingt minutes avant l'heure du dîner, il y avait de forte chance qu'on loupe le réveil, si personne n'est venu nous solliciter.

- C'est de ta faute Heero !

- A mon souvenir, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis empalé à toi trois fois de suite. 1

- A mon souvenir, tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre non plus.

- Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Ai shiteru.

Duo n'aimait pas quand il coupait leur dispute de cette manière.

Ca lui ôtait toujours les mots de la bouche.

Et puis c'était quoi cette réaction ?

Où était passé son compagnon renfrogné dans l'intimité, peu loquace et renfermé sur lui-même ?

Voilà que cet idiot lui souriait comme un bienheureux à la taquiner entre deux baisers.

Ca faisait chaud au cœur de voir son bonheur débordé ainsi de tout son être.

Même si ça l'empêchait de râler en paix

- Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est. Mais ce serait peut-être bien qu'on descende maintenant. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Hai.

Un dernier baiser et le japonais s'extirpa du lit faisant hurler un natté subitement découvert !

---

Ils avançaient un peu gauche dans la grande demeure en recherche de la cuisine ou juste d'une personne pouvant la leur indiquer dans l'espoir d'y piquer un quelque chose à manger quand une illumination les stoppa dans leur démarche.

- Ohayo.

- Bonjour Madame Noventa.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Yuki pour toi Duo ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Rougissant sans trop savoir pourquoi face à cette si belle femme à la taille si petite devant lui ou Heero, Duo bafouilla leurs excuses pour leur absence la veille au soir.

- Nous… nous sommes vraiment désolés pour le dîner hier.

- Aucun souci. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Alors vous y suivrez le rythme qui vous plaira. Et puis il était naturel que la fatigue du voyage vous ait poussé à dormir si longtemps. Nous aurions du y penser avant. Maintenant que vous êtes levés, si cela vous convient, j'ai fait préparer le déjeuner dans le grand salon. James étant parti pour la journée, nous pourrions le partager tous les trois.

- Ce sera avec plaisir…. Okaasan.

Au sourire rendu par ce simple mot, Heero ne regretta pas de l'avoir utilisé.

Ils suivaient donc la maîtresse de maison, habillée avec goût d'une robe asiatique soulignant sa ligne parfaite, quand elle stoppa ses pas. Il ne suffit alors que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau blottit dans les bras de son fils. La situation était si cocasse que Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire discrètement. Si ce n'était pas de l'attachement !

- Je suis désolée. Je me comporte comme une gamine.

- Okaasan.

Attendrit par cette réaction, Heero la serra comme la veille avec amour sous le regard bienveillant de son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose de trop beau dans ce qui lui arrivait. Cette femme était si semblable à ses rêves les plus fous !

Finalement attablés devant une accumulation de plats appétissants, Yuki babilla avec plaisir avec ces deux grands garçons. Car qu'il le veuille ou non, Duo était définitivement entré dans sa famille. Pour preuve, la seconde accolade de cette femme dont il avait été victime quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'ai demandé à notre tailleur de venir vous voir dés ce soir.

- Tailleur ?

- Il y a des lieux, dont la maison Blanche, où il est de bon ton de porter de beaux vêtements. Hors aux vues de vos maigres bagages, j'en ai conclue que vous n'en possédiez pas.

Croisant leur regard, Heero se sentit mal à l'aise. Il est clair qu'il ne s'était jamais encombré de plus de deux changes. Un sur lui et un de coté pour le cas ou. Il vivait ainsi depuis sa naissance. Duo possédait un peu de biens matériels, lui. Mais il avait tout laissé dans une cantine à la demeure de leur ami Quatre Raberba Winner Kushinada.

- Nous, nous procurerons ce qu'il faut.

- Hors de question que vous alliez dépenser vos soldes en friperie quand nous avons tout à disposition ici ! Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de venir aux essayages organisés pour ce soir. Sigmund Silfrud est le meilleur de toute la capitale. Vous verrez, il a des doigts d'or. En attendant, mangez ! Des jeunes de votre stature ne devraient pas être si maigres.

Amusés par cette femme passant du dragon exigeant à la mère poule, les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier pour répondre à sa demande. Après quoi, ils iraient se présenter comme convenu au lieutenant Noin, leur contact aux services secrets de la maison blanche les ayant formellement engagés.

---

Le déjeuner terminé, ce fut après un bain imposé par Madame Noventa qu'ils s'habillèrent de leurs vêtements lavés et repassés par une servante avant de chevaucher leur monture pour se rendre au siège du gouvernement.

La ville tout aussi active que la veille ne cessait encore une fois d'émerveiller le plus jeune. Duo était aux anges. Car dés demain, ils visiteraient les lieux avant de prendre leurs services en début de semaine suivante.

Arrivé à bon port, ils durent passer nombre de contrôles d'identité avant d'être parqué dans une salle recouverte de tapisseries et tableaux. Ces derniers représentaient les grands événements à l'origine de leur pays.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Approchant du document mit sous vitrine semblant tant intéresser Duo, Heero hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- La déclaration d'indépendance.

- Yesssss.

- C'est une copie !

Une voix claire et féminine les stoppa dans l'admiration de l'objet.

- La vraie est soigneusement rangée dans un coffre fort pour que personne ne puisse la subtiliser.

- Ho.

Quelque peu déçu par l'information, Duo n'en bouda pas moins la nouvelle venue.

- Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. Pardonnez-moi cette attente, mais nous sommes submergés de travail. Les ennemis de notre état sont bien plus nombreux qu'on ne se l'imagine au prime abord.

Aucunement déçue par l'aura et le charisme émis par les deux hommes venus à elle, Noin les somma de la suivre pour une petite visite des lieux.

- Je pense que vous vous adapterez facilement aux lieux et futures fonctions.

- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous.

- Disons que l'un de nos amis communs me renvoi une assez bonne image pour que j'imagine avoir fait le bon choix sur mes cinq dernières recrues. Si tout se passe au mieux avec lui, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change avec vous.

Amusé par cette évidence qui n'en était pas une à ses yeux, Duo laissa échapper sa pensée profonde sur ce point.

- C'est mal nous connaître

Car entre un fou suicidaire et un psychopathe ayant pactisé avec l'ennemi juré des immigrés, à savoir les Sioux et autres tribus parsemant le territoire, elle n'était pas prête de les voir lui obéir aveuglement au doigt et à l'œil.

Arrivant dans un couloir empli de personnels en mouvement, Noin se vit appeler de loin par l'une de ses collaboratrices tandis que la « connaissance commune » évoquée plus tôt les rejoignait par derrière.

- Et comment va notre cher Wufy ?

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour que vous jugiez par vous-même. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

Abandonnés par leur futur chef, Duo ne se retint plus, sautant avec joie dans les bras de son ami.

Après des mois de séparation, il était impatient de pouvoir lui rendre de nouveau la vie impossible !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce mode crampon ?

- Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué Wufei.

- Pas spécialement réciproque Maxwell.

- Hé ! Je fais gaffe de pas écorcher ton nom et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

Déjà fatigué de l'entendre, Wufei n'en resta pas moins dans les bras de son ami tout en serrant la main d'Heero.

Il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre comment c'est deux là pouvait aussi bien s'entendre.

Car il n'était un secret pour personne que les deux hommes étaient aujourd'hui plus soudés que jamais.

- Voilà ! Je suis de retour. Monsieur Maxwell, un peu de tenu s'il vous plait !

- vip.

Retrouvant tout son sérieux, Duo suivit le groupe jusque dans une salle de réunion où avec Heero ils s'assirent aux places désignées. Wufei les rejoignirent aussitôt avec quelques tasses de café quand Noin leur posa devant chacun une pile de documents.

- A présent que vous êtes-là et avant q u'on ne vous en dise d'avantage, je souhaite connaître votre décision finale messieurs. Etes-vous prêt à confier vos vies pour votre pays ? A respecter le vœu de silences qu'il vous sera demandé ? Et serez-vous capable de suivre les ordres qui vous seront confié quelque en soit les circonstances et leurs gravités ? Je vous laisse lire vos contrats. L'agent Chang et moi-même restons à vos cotés pour répondre à vos questions. Il vous suffira de nous demander de sortir si vous souhaitez vous entretenir en privé une dernière fois avant votre réponse définitive.

Hochant leur visage, les deux hommes débutèrent la lecture fastidieuse mais indispensable des pages dactylographiées.

---

Les contrats signés, Noin et Wufei accompagnèrent les deux nouveaux agents pour la suite et fin de leur visite des infrastructures de la maison blanche. A cette occasion, ils purent découvrir qu'à l'image des châteaux forts européens, cette demeure était munie de nombreux passages secrets connus de tous les gardes du corps du président et de son entourage. Dans un même souci de discrétion et donc de sécurité, les sous-sols des lieux abritaient plus du double de personnel que la partie aérienne.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une dernière formalité avant que je ne vous libère jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Qui est ?

- En fait, elle ne concerne que l'agent Yuy.

- Et pourquoi que lui ?

- Duo…

Se renfrognant, le natté ne dit plus un mot, très attentif aux paroles de Noin.

- La personne ayant activement contribué à l'effacement de votre casier judiciaire souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

- Oh non.

- Duo…

- L'agent Maxwell la connaît déjà pour avoir été l'initiateur de cette démarche.

N'ayant pas bien suivi tous les sous-entendus exprimés par leur lieutenant et son compagnon, Heero attendit patiemment qu'on lui confirme enfin l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne.

- Il s'agit de la sénatrice Darlian. Une toute jeune femme qui a réussi l'exploit de se faire élire à la suite de la disparition tragique de son père.

- Réléna Darlian ?

- Oui. Il s'agit bien de mademoiselle Relena Darlian.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre de sa part nous informant de ma réhabilitation.

- Exact.

Sachant pertinemment que cette visite n'était que pure courtoisie et l'occasion pour la jeune femme d'inviter Heero Yuy à l'une de sa réception d'anniversaire où lui se trouverait aussi présent pour y assurer la sécurité des convives, Wufei profita de cette occasion pour repartir à sa tache.

- J'ai encore des choses à faire, alors je vous dis à plus tard.

- Wufei. Attend !

Rageur de le voir s'enfuir au pas de course alors qu'ils n'avaient pu organiser un lieu précis pour le revoir, Duo pressa le pas pour rejoindre les deux autres déjà partie dans la direction inverse.

Acceptant la requête de la sénatrice, Heero suivait Noin, vite talonné de près par Duo.

- Tu pouvais rester avec Wufei.

- Hors de question ! On t'accompagne tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faudra bien ça pour pouvoir te défendre efficacement

- De quoi tu parles Duo ? Je croyais avoir obtenu une réhabilitation intégrale.

- Oh ! Mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre de souci. Je sais juste de source sûre que la demoiselle est très impatiente de te rencontrer en personne. La connaissant de réputation, crois-moi sur parole nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour te protéger de ses attaques d'adolescente énamourée.

- Arrête le café Duo. Aux vues de son poste important, c'est loin d'être une gamine infantile.

- Ben dans ce cas, laisse-moi en profiter pour la rencontrer et ainsi pouvoir contrer ses détracteurs.

Désabusé par cette remarque, heero s'abstient de toute réponse.

De toute manière, ils étaient arrivés à la porte de son bureau.

A suivre.

1 Désolé pour la crudité de ce terme mais je ne voyais pas comment le dire autrement vu qu'ils sont pas du genre à faire de détour dans leur manière de s'exprimer quand ils sont seuls.

2 Je sais que les japonais ne sont pas réputé pour leur goût du contact, mais après 19ans de séparation et de vie auprès d'un australien, on va dire qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes ;p

3 Petit clin d'oeil à ses éternels détracteurs sachant qu'on la verra le temps venu et qu'elle sera : Normale et non bécasse comme ses pieds ;D

mimi yuy


	6. Chap 04 : Prémices d’une vie rêvée

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 4 : Prémices d'une vie rêvée.**

Cela faisait déjà des mois que Duo et Heero avaient rejoins parents et amis à Washington.

De longs mois d'une nouvelle vie dont ils profitaient à chaque instant.

La chance leur avait enfin sourit, leur offrant une vie de couple paisible, un travail passionnant et des amis non moins aimés qui les entouraient avec chaleur. Bientôt Quatre et Trowa les rejoindraient pour parfaire ce tableau devenu idyllique. Une vie parfaite peuplée d'amour, de responsabilités et d'insouciance.

Ce samedi-là, comme chaque semaine depuis peu, Duo consacrait sa journée pour aider Hilde à finaliser la mise en place de son Hôtel. Le Gundam Wings et sa devanture en velours rouge, s'apprêtaient à devenir l'un des lieux à la mode de cette capitale en plein essor.

Il disposait avec entrain les tables du saloon à la convenance de la patronne quand un silence subit le fit se retourner.

- Hilde ?

Semblant troublée par quelque chose, la jeune femme bégaya quelques mots avant de se sentir happé par une perte d'équilibre. Se précipitant à son secours, Duo réussit à la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Juste un vertige. C'est déjà passé.

Se redressant avec force, Hilde lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Hilde tu m'inquiètes. Tu ne sembles pas très bien depuis quelques jours.

- Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. Le petit devient juste un peu lourd. Sans compter qu'il appuie sadiquement sur ma vessie à longueur de journée et s'est placé en travers de mon ventre me déséquilibrant sans cesse. Un vrai chenapan.

- Garçon ?

- On verra bien. Mais y'a des chances vu ce que tout le monde en pense.

Riant de cette remarque, Duo l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges réceptionnés la veille.

- En parlant de garçon, Heero va toujours aussi bien ?

- Comme jamais. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas passé ? Il m'avait pourtant promis de venir te voir en début de semaine.

- Je suppose qu'il a été contraint de retarder sa visite à cause du boulot.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi !

- Duo. Nous avons un marché tous les deux. Il ne me doit rien. Mais sera présent pour l'enfant quand il le faudra. Il me l'a promis et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Hum…Toujours autant de mal à comprendre comment il peut t'abandonner si facilement après t'avoir fait ce bébé !

- Duo…

- Ben quoi ! Tu ne l'as pas violé non plus.

- Si tu savais ….Je le croyais timide au départ : Mais avec le temps c'est plutôt sa gentillesse qui l'empêchait de me rejeter quand je lui sautais dessus. Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui et que je ne garde pas une petite place à part dans mon cœur à son égard. Mais quelle que fut et reste la nature de mes sentiments, tu es la seule personne qu'il aime d'amour Duo. Et ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. Alors sois gentils et n'en doute pas plus. C'est compris ? De la même manière, il est inutile de le pousser dans une paternité qu'il n'a pas désirée. Je me contenterais de ce qu'il voudra bien me donner. Je suis déjà assez heureuse que tu ais si facilement accepté la situation.

- Manquerait plus qu'on t'abandonne…

Duo allait ajouter sa pensée profonde sur le sujet quand le teint anormalement pâle d'Hilde l'incita à n'en rien faire. Il semblait y avoir plus urgent subitement.

- Hilde ?

- Je… Je crois que c'était une contraction.

- OK.

S'étant juré de ne pas paniquer si cela devait arriver en sa présence, Duo se pressa de chercher le manteau de la jeune femme avant de l'aider à se lever.

Avec de la chance, il trouverait une calèche dans la minute et serait avant les dix minutes à venir devant le cabinet du médecin traitant de la future maman.

---

Le couple entrait dans le vestibule du pavillon de ville donnant sur la rue passante quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une femme camouflée sous une épaisse capeline malgré le temps clair et doux de ce début de printemps sortait avec discrétion des lieux. A peine leur murmura-t-elle un bonjour inaudible qu'elle laissait place à leur médecin à tous.

- Hilde ?

- Sally, ca va mal !

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ?

- Contractions !

- OUH là ! Entrez vite.

Sans perdre de temps, Sally Poe fit monter la jeune femme dans l'une de ses chambres d'amis.

Si elle devait accoucher dans les heures à venir, autant qu'elle soit déjà bien installée.

Mais assez vite, il fut une évidence pour le médecin que tout cela n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

- Désolé de vous casser vos espérances. Mais tu n'accoucheras pas aujourd'hui Hilde.

- Mais j'ai pourtant senti…

- Ca arrive. C'est même étonnant que tu n'en ais pas eu avant.

- Ah…

- Ne soit pas déçue ma puce, la délivrance reste pour bientôt.

Souriant de soulagement, Hilde hocha la tête.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait marre, mais neuf mois c'était long. Trop long.

L'instant de stress étant passé, Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit, babillant comme à son habitude.

- On a vu une patiente à toi en entrant. C'est chouette ! Tu commences à te faire une clientèle.

- Pas vraiment.

Soupirant, Sally n'osait pas trop en parler. Mais à qui pouvait-elle se confier si ce n'était à Duo ou Wufei, ses amis de si longue date. Elle avait décidé de suivre Wufei le jour de son départ pour la capitale. Oz allait accueillir un vrai médecin. Alors n'y trouvant plus vraiment sa place dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, elle avait profité de cette opportunité de vivre autre chose dans un autre lieu. Mais son intégration dans la grande ville n'avait pas été facile. C'était une chose de connaître tous les habitants d'une petite ville minière ayant connu par le passé son époux décédé. S'en était une toute autre de se faire accepter dans une mégalopole surpeuplée dont la possession d'un diplôme était une obligation pour travailler sous peine d'être arrêtée et enfermée dans l'un des nombreuses prisons de la ville.

- A l'évidence, personne n'a envie d'être soigné par une femme ici.

- Alors ce n'était pas une patiente ?

- Si. Quelques femmes viennent quand même ici en catimini. J'ignore comment elles se sont procuré mon adresse mais toutes se connaissent entre elles c'est une certitude. La plupart sont victimes de maltraitances. Elles viennent ici en désespoir de cause et en cachette de leur mari. Ca me met en rogne de voir qu'il s'agit pour la plupart de politiciens bien pensant qui s'affichent dans toutes les soirées comme des exemples parfaits d'époux fidèles. De vrais pourris oui.

- Sally…

- Excusez-moi. Ce sont les nerfs qui craquent. J'ai travaillé si dur pour l'avoir ce diplôme.

- Tu sais. Que tu ais une clientèle ou pas. Il sera toujours aussi fier de toi.

Touché au cœur par cette remarque criante de vérité, Sally se sentit penaude. C'était donc si évident ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de fierté. C'est juste que je… qu'il a…

- Il a ?

S Hilde avait bien comprit qu'on parlait de Wufei à l'instant, elle n'était pas au courant du reste de l'histoire. Le sachant, Duo vient à son aide.

- A leur arrivé à Washington, après avoir compris que Sally ne pourrait pas pratiquer sans le précieux sésame, Wufei a payé de sa poche l'une des plus célèbres écoles de médecine de l'état pour qu'ils acceptent qu'elle passe les différents examens de fin d'étude permettant d'obtenir leurs diplômes de docteur es médecine. Le prix à payer en quelque sorte pour devenir un vrai médecin sur le papier alors qu'elle l'a toujours été dans les faits !

- Ces phallocrates, primates, masochistes, l'ont obligé à payer les frais de cinq ans d'études pour que je passe ces foutus examens. Cinq années que je n'aurais même pas passé dans leur établissement. Si seulement j'avais pu les débourser par moi-même…

- C'est clair qu'on ne te précise même pas comme il a du faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre notre Sally de l'aider et faire céder ces tenanciers pour qu'ils acceptent ce contrat d'escrocs.

- Ils n'acceptaient initialement que si je devenais infirmière. Moi une infirmière !

Devant l'ironie de cette proposition, Sally fit les cent pas dans la chambre devant le regard amusé des deux témoins.

Pour l'avoir appris un peu après son arrivé à Washington, Duo pouvait bien l'avouer. Wufei avait fait un miracle et déboursé pour l'occasion toutes ses économies faites durant des années de loyaux services pour le compte des mines de gundanium. Si ce n'était pas beau l'amour… ou du moins l'amitié. Car avec Wufei même lui ne devait pas encore savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement à l'égard de la femme médecin. La perte de Merian était encore trop récente dans son cœur. Sur ce point, Duo n'en doutait pas.

Merian.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à elle depuis toutes ces semaines pour ne pas dire mois ?

- Duo ?

Se tournant vers Hilde surprise de son silence subit, le jeune homme la rassura d'un sourire sincère. Un regard vers son ventre rond, lui fit perdre une partie de sa tristesse. Des gens mourraient et des bébés naissaient dans tout le pays et au-delà de ses frontières. C'était là, le cycle parfois cruel et parfois heureux de la vie.

---

Heero venant à l'instant de rentrer de sa dernière mission d'accompagnement d'un ministre en déplacement, il n'eut pas le courage de repartir voir Hilde. Encore une fois, il repoussait sa visite d'une journée, espérant que ni la principale concernée, ni Duo ne lui en voudrait trop pour cela.

En remplacement, il prit le temps nécessaire pour soigner et bichonner comme il se devait Wings.

Les écuries de la demeure des Noventa étaient sublimes. Bien qu'entretenues par une batterie de palefrenier, il n'en restait pas moins fidèle à ses habitudes. Comme à l'époque presque lointaine où il avait rencontré Duo pour la première fois, il refusait que quiconque se charge de sa jument. C'était un rôle qui lui tenait à cœur. Il voulait par ce geste lui rendre autant qu'elle lui offrait. Il l'aimait tellement…

Lavant sa robe de la poussière de la ville, Heero fut comme souvent trempé par sa compagne. Elle aimait jouer les cabotines dans ces moments là.

Une heure venait de passer quand il abandonna sa belle pour la nuit après l'avoir séché, brossé et nourrit.

Toute pimpante dans un box immaculé de paille fraîche, il la flatta encore un peu avant de s'en détacher.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard fort de son… père.

Ce mot était si difficile à prononcer.

Tellement plus dur que pour sa mère.

Il y avait une telle aura se dégageant de cet homme à la stature impressionnante.

Il s'étonnait pour cette raison de ne pas avoir ressentit sa présence à ses cotés plus tôt. Car à son regard, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme l'avait le regardait agir depuis longtemps. Ses vieux réflexes d'autodéfense s'émoussaient beaucoup trop depuis qu'ils vivaient dans cette grande villa.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, cette jument.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois.

- Ce en quoi je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant.

Avançant avec son père vers le jardin zen, Heero n'osa plus dire un mot. Il ne savait jamais de quoi parler avec lui. James Noventa était si érudit. Alors que lui…Mis à part lire et écrire, il n'avait pas de grande connaissance autre qu'une maigre culture générale issue de ses nombreux voyages. Ils atteignaient les sakura en fleurs plantés par sa mère une décennie plus tôt quand James brisa le silence paisible installé entre lui et son fils.

- J'ai remarqué que Duo possédait une arme de grande qualité. Celle avec la crosse en nacre et le canon en gundamium.

- Hum. C'est une arme de grande précision. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

Prenant conscience d'en avoir trop dit, Heero se sentit bêtement rougir sous le regard amusé de son père.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais sûr. Il me semblait étonnant aux vues de ton passé que tu ne possèdes qu'une arme ordinaire quand lui avait à sa ceinture, une véritable œuvre d'art.

- Il n'était pas très doué à ses débuts. Je trouvais plus raisonnable qu'il se protège avec une arme qui ne se retournerait pas contre lui.

- Et toi qui te protèges à part Wings ?

- Je…

- Heero. Me permettrais-tu de te faire un cadeau ?

Trop perturbé par ce qui arrivait, Heero n'osa répondre. S'il disait non, il le vexerait sans aucun doute. S'il disait oui, il passerait pour un arriviste ne désirant que profiter de la fortune de ses parents retrouvés.

- Je ne s…

- Ne cherche pas de sens à chacune de nos actions Heero. Suit juste tes sentiments profonds. Suis-moi.

Comme un enfant impatient de montrer ses jouets à son nouvel ami, le sénateur Noventa entraîna son fils dans une succession de couloirs pour arriver enfin à son antre. Un bureau éclairé où s'amoncelait des piles de livres et une bonne couche de poussière à refuser l'entrer de toute servante dans les lieux.

Voyant l'homme s'enfoncer au fond d'un placard, Heero se retient difficilement d'en rire. A l'évidence, le grand sénateur, père retrouvé de son état n'avait aucun sens du rangement.

- Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas ordonné Heero. J'ai juste un rangement qui diffère du commun des mortels.

Ce a quoi s'ajoutait le don de lire dans les pensées des gens, en conclue Heero pour lui-même.

- Les voilà.

Lui apportant une boite ouvragée, James fit asseoir son fils sur le sofa pour la lui montrer.

Ouvrant son couvercle il y révéla deux armes jumelles.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé. Qu'il y a des choses dont tu n'es pas très fier. Mais je sais pertinemment aussi à la lecture de nombreux rapport te concernant que tu es un tireur d'exception et un homme honnête qui a combattu pour ce qu'il jugeait être le bon camp dés la disparition d'Odin.

- Non, je…

- S'il te plait… Accepte les. Ils ont été conçus par un maître français en armurerie. Il n'y a pas plus belle pièce dans toute la ville. C'est assez ironique de se dire qu'en tant qu'ambassadeur de la paix, c'est à moi qu'on les as offert. Mais ils viennent de mon père. Ton grand père. Il est mort, il y a longtemps malheureusement. Mais féru d'arme à feux, il les avait fait faire aux armoiries de notre famille. Alors moi qui n'en ai aucune utilité… Je t'en prie, Heero. Accepte-les.

Ne pouvant, ni voulant refuser une telle offrande, le jeune homme prit en main l'une des armes jumelles pour la soupeser. En connaisseur, il sentait déjà l'équilibre parfais du poids entre la crosse et le canon. Le chien et chargeur parfaitement huiler, la ligne de vision parfaite. Sans tirer une balle, il pouvait déjà juger son excellence.

- Alors. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Ils ont été construits sur le système Lefaucheux. 1 Sans crête de chien, ce qui est rare pour un modèle de ce type. Un simple réglage sur la ligne directrice du viseur sur le canon les harmoniserait facilement à mes habitudes de tir.

S'en assurant en visant un point dans le bureau, Heero fit ensuite rouler le chargeur sur l'un de ses bras. Ces armes avaient beau être rangés dans une boite poussiéreuse, elles n'en étaient pas moins rutilantes.

- Elles te plaisent ?

- Elles sont sublimes. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer posséder de telles merveilles, un jour dans ma vie.

Heureux de cette réponses, James, referma la boite pour la tendre avec entrain à son nouveau propriétaire.

Et un peu à l'image de sa femme, il ne se put attendre plus longtemps pour enfermer son fils de très longues minutes entre ses bras. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps pour trouver un homme si respectueux, calme et mature.

Se reculant finalement un peu gêné de son propre manque de retenu, James repris la parole non sans émotion.

- Promet moi de ne pas les utiliser pour tuer gratuitement.

- Jamais…je…

- Non. Ne dis rien d'autre. Ta parole me suffit. J'ai toute confiance en toi mon fils.

Semblant absorber tout l'amour de son père par leur simple échange de regard Heero acquiesça silencieusement. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de partager venait de détruire définitivement ses moindres réserves concernant son père. Comment aurait-il pu craindre un homme aussi bon ?

- Ah ! Vous étiez là !

Sursautant de surprise, les deux hommes virent apparaître, Yuki aux cotés de Duo.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison. S'ils ne sont pas aux écuries, on les trouve dans ce bureau. Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans vos affaires d'hommes. Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes tous conviés à un cocktail de bienfaisances ce soir. Vous n'avez plus que deux heures pour enfiler vos costumes. Alors n'attendez plus !

Amusé, Duo suivi docilement sa mère d'adoption qui lui tenait toujours le bras, vite suivi par son compagnon.

Mais à peine Heero avait-il avancé de quelques pas que le sénateur Noventa le stoppa.

- Ah Heero ! J'oubliais ! Nous avons prévu la venue de dirigeant des états de l'ouest pour dans un mois. Les représentants pour la paix de la Californie, de l'Oregon et du Nevada seront logés chez nous.

- Je sais. Tu désires que nous allions dormir ailleurs avec Duo pour faire de la place ?

- Bien sur que non. Cette demeure est la votre à présent. Votre chef de section, le lieutenant Noin m'a juste informé que tu serais sollicité pour renforcer ici la sécurité afin de lui assurer que nos invités ne risque rien.

- Oui. Elle m'a assigné aux renforts de surveillance de sécurité. Elle a jugé qu'étant sur place, je serais plus à même d'en trouver les failles. Cela ne pose pas de problème ?

- Bien sur que non. Au contraire, je suis rassuré qu'il ne nous envoie pas d'inconnu désireux de faire la loi chez nous.

Sur ce, tous deux partirent se préparer pour la soirée.

Rejoignant Duo, Heero le trouva devant un grand miroir à natter convenablement ses longs cheveux. Depuis qu'il le connaissait ces derniers avaient gagnés une bonne dizaine de centimètres, longueur que personne n'avait encore eu le droit de couper. En attendant, Heero s'approcha de son amant pour lui subtiliser le ruban de soie noire et le nouer à sa place avec application. Un moment de calme que Duo mit à profit pour discuter de choses sérieuses avec lui.

- Tu as pu aller voir Hilde dernièrement ?

- Pourquoi me demander quand tu le sais très bien ? Je compte m'y rendre demain.

- Tu exagères. Elle est fatiguée et ne peut plus beaucoup bouger. La négliger comme tu le fais, vient à lui dire que tu te moques de son sort et de la naissance du petit.

- Ne dis pas ça. J'ai conscience de l'avoir négligé depuis notre arrivé ici mais comment faire pour être présent partout.

- On ne te le demande pas Heero.

Le nœud terminé, Duo se retourna pour se glisser dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Je veux juste qu'elle sache que tu penses à elle de temps à autre.

- Je ferais des efforts. Elle va bien ?

- Oui L'installation de l'hôtel et du saloon l'a juste fatigué un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Je crois que l'accouchement est pour bientôt après la frayeur qu'elle nous a fait cette après midi. D'ailleurs, pour plus de sûreté elle dort chez Sally cette nuit.

- C'est bien.

- Oui. Car toute seule, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide si les contractions débutaient en pleine nuit.

- J'irais la voir demain. C'est une promesse.

Embrassant Duo sur les lèvres, Heero s'éloigna ensuite pour s'habiller à son tour de ses vêtements de gala.

Si en semaine et en journée, il portait un costume bleu sombre à la veste courte s'arrêtant à sa taille, pour le soir venu, le tailleur de ses parents lui avait confectionné une tenue très similaire en découpe et couleurs mais aux liserais d'argent brodés le long des manches et des pendants de ses pantalons évasés au niveau des chausses. Des bottes de cuir noir camouflées par le costume rendaient la tenue élégante et confortable. Indéniablement utile et efficace au moindre besoin de mouvement.

Duo n'était pas en reste avec sa tenue très similaire mais à la découpe plus longiligne et au tissu d'un noir anthracite. Les broderies plus fines et moins visibles présentes sur sa veste présentaient les symboles tribaux d'une communauté indienne réputée chez les pacifique pour sa sagesse. Par un profond mystère ou divin talent, Sigmund Silfrud avait parfaitement reproduit le caractère des deux hommes dans leur nouvelle garde robe. 2

Enfin prêt Heero rejoignit son compagnon puis ensembles ses parents. Aveuglés par leur bonheur dans ce nuage de perfection, les deux hommes semblaient oublier une valeur immuable de la vie. A trop s'élever dans l'excellence, il arrive toujours l'instant ultime de l'apogée où…… tout s'écroule.

A suivre.

1 Casimir Lefaucheux, fut l'inventeur (français donc ;D) du revolver à broche ! (Permettant l'utilisation de cartouche à culot métallique). J'évite de vous raconter sa vie mais bon, c'était juste pour dire que le nom n'avait pas été prit au hasard quoi ;p

2 Imaginez tout simplement le SUBLIME costar de la mort qui tue (que j'ai bavé dessus toute mon enfance durant) que portait comme un Dieu : Robert Conrad dans la série les « Mystères de l'ouest ». (Pas si mal reproduit je l'avoue pour Will smith dans un film qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'univers décalé et rêveur qu'était cette sublime série, TRES chère à mon cœur (on voit pas du tout la fan lol ;))))

Khisanth : Et bien grand merci pour ton enthousiasme miss. Mais tu risques d'être fortement déçue, car malgré le clin d'œil, je suis contre les Relena crétine. Sinon, on va quand même la voir dans l'histoire, mais un peu plus tard en faite ;D

Kittyval : oyo bah grand merci pour ton retour, mais surtout ne te réjouis pas trop vite car cette fic sera nettement moins travaillé que Terre de l'ouest coté scénar. J'espère quand même qu'elle gardera ses quelques lecteurs jusqu'à la fin lol ;p

mimi yuy


	7. Chap 05 : L’affaire Noventa

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 5 : L'affaire Noventa.**

En ce matin de 4 juillet, journée célébrant la commémoration de l'indépendance des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Heero enfila l'un de ses nombreux costumes offerts par sa mère. Depuis sa venue dans cette demeure des mois plus tôt, Heero souriait presque chaque matin à son reflet dans la glace. Un signe bien invisible à ses yeux, symbole d'une vie tout simplement heureuse.

Ce matin, Duo n'était pas là pour saboter sa préparation en glissant de part et d'autres ses mains baladeuses. Il était partit tôt le matin rejoindre Wufei pour canaliser les manifestations populaires disséminées dans toute la ville.

Ce matin, lui seul accompagnait la délégation pour la paix dont ses parents faisaient parties, vers la célébration ayant lieu au capitole. Pour cette occasion, il s'assura que son arme de service était en ordre avant de quitter sa chambre. Depuis que son père lui avait offert les deux Lefaucheux, il ne les avait pas encore portés.

Descendant au salon, c'est avec une nouvelle habitude acquise plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru qu'il embrassa avec affection sa chère maman.

- Ohayo Okaasan.

- Ohayo Heero.

Suite à quoi, ils déjeunèrent cote à cote, vite rejoint par son père. Tout était parfait. Comme depuis son arrivé en ce lieu magique qu'était cette demeure, savant mélange des cultures occidentale et orientale.

- Aller les enfants c'est parti !

Se levant, donnant ainsi le signal de leur départ, James attendit que Yuki le rejoigne pour monter tous deux dans une calèche de leur possession. Leurs invités ayant déjeuné à part dans la salle à manger, situé non loin de leur salon privé et familial, les rejoignirent dans d'autres voitures. Des soldats entourant les trois véhicules tirés chacun de deux chevaux, le cortège démarra suivi par Heero, scrutant les environs avec attention. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un incident de toute sorte à escorter tant de personnalités.

Le cortège sortait du portail et atteignait Garrison Street quand une odeur étrange attira l'attention du japonais. Faisant le tour des lieux, ses yeux finirent leur course sur la vision de son père embrassant galamment sa mère. Les deux adultes riaient à ce geste inconvenant, faisant ainsi sourire leur fils à cette scène. Elle lui gonflait le cœur aussi sûrement que la vue de son cher Duo. Ils semblaient si heureux.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'Heero entendit un bruit sourd. Wings subitement instable se braqua aussitôt.

Un second bruit assourdissant et le jeune agent des services secrets ne perçut plus que du noir tout autour de lui.

---

La chaleur l'entourant était suffocante.

Le noir intense.

L'odeur acre.

Un mélange de souffre, de poudre et… de sang.

Du sang…

Cela faisait si longtemps que cette sensation ne l'avait pas empli à lui donner envie de vomir.

Luttant contre lui-même Heero réussit non sans mal à ouvrir ses paupières clauses.

Où était-il ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Un voile rouge obstruait sa vision.

Se dégageant d'un poids lui oppressant la poitrine, le jeune homme tenta de se remettre debout.

Une tache qui lui semblait impossible.

Sourd à tout bruit, ses oreilles ne renvoyant qu'un son absent et étourdissant, il n'avait plus aucun équilibre.

Une douleur lancinante à la tête paralysait son corps tout entier.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autres choses.

Une foule de gens, des badauds pour la plupart semblaient crier, hurler et courir de toute part.

Mais lui n'en faisait aucun cas.

Dans son trouble intérieur, sous ce silence pesant, il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ses parents !

Il avait le souvenir fugace de son père se penchant sur sa mère pour la protéger de possibles balles perdues.

Mais cela n'avait pas été des balles.

C'était une bombe.

Non, plusieurs.

Un attentant.

L'une des charges avait explosé sous l'essieu, sous la situation exacte de son père.

Réalisant la portée de cette information, Heero rampant plus que marchant dans les décombres, les trouva enfin.

Deux corps calcinés que le feu avait transformé en une sculpture de chair brûlée laissant à jamais ces deux corps enchevêtrés en un enlacement éternel.

A leur vue, le jeune homme n'eut pas de choc.

Le silence, le voile rougeâtre.

Tout laissait à penser que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Rien de réel.

Dans le monde réel, Wings serait à ses cotés à le repousser de son museau.

A le pousser à se battre jusqu'au bout pour surmonter tout cela.

Wings.

Sa chère et douce.

Où était donc sa jument ?

Assit à terre, les visages carbonisés, semblable à des poupées de suies sur ses genoux, Heero se surprit de ressentir toujours cette chaleur étouffante l'entourer. Plus forte et oppressante qu'un manteau de velours en plein désert. Sans compter ce poids sur ces épaules. Si lourd…Et ce sang, cette odeur….

Il était trempé, se sentait poisseux.

Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune pluie. Rien qui ne puisse éteindre les feux disparates qui continuaient de fourmiller tout autour de lui, malgré les seaux d'eau lancés par une rangé de passants, improvisés pompiers.

Baissant son regard sur ses jambes, il les vit étonnement rouge sang.

Ses manches de veste tout aussi écarlates malgré la noirceur de la suie s'y déposant.

Ses mains….

Ses mains étaient rouges.

Si rouge.

Comme si elles avaient plongé dans une bassine de peinture.

Tout ce rouge, c'était irréel quand tout autour de lui était noir, noir et chaud comme le souffle de l'enfer.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, ne réalisant toujours aucune des informations venues à son esprit qu'il la vit.

Braquant enfin son regard sur le lieu d'où il s'était extirpé.

Il comprit.

Il comprit enfin.

Tout ce sang.

Tout son sang.

Si aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Si aucun trait de son visage ne bougea à cette révélation assassine.

Si la mort de ses parents tant désirés puis tant aimés n'avait pas encore percé la barrière de sa conscience.

Le corps explosé de Wings suffit à tuer le restant d'âme du seul survivant de ce qui serait prochainement nommé par tous, le cruel et funeste « Incident Noventa ».

---

L'attentat venait d'avoir lieu depuis quelques minutes à peine quand le service de sécurité de la maison blanche fut mit en alerte. Les hommes présents dans la demeure du président furent à l'instant postés aux quatre coins des lieux tandis qu'une brigade des services secrets partait rejoindre la police sur les lieux du sinistre.

Non loin de là, Duo riait allégrement avec Wufei d'une bonne blague d'une collègue du service tout en escortant une manifestation d'afro-américain calmes et enjoués quand l'information leur parvint enfin. Au nom des possibles victimes, le natté n'écouta pas l'ordre de son supérieur de rester en place. Le lieutenant Noin avait beau hurler, s'époumoner et lui ordonner de rester à son poste sous peine des pires sanctions, le jeune homme avait déjà chevauché Deathscythe pour rejoindre au grand galop les lieux du drame.

Heero s'y trouvait !

C'était là une certitude !

Mais Yuki et James Noventa aussi !

Il priait pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.

Il priait pour que les trois personnes comptant le plus dans sa nouvelle vie aient survécu au drame.

Il priait son Dieu pour qu'il reproduise le miracle qui avait sauvé Heero lors de son Duel contre Treize.

Il priait et priait encore de toutes ses forces, de toute sa conviction quand il arriva enfin sur le carrefour.

La route semblait inexistante.

Devant lui une scène semblable aux batailles retranscrites de la guerre de sécession.

Un amoncellement de débris calcinés.

Des flammes de-ci de-là brûlant encore sous une chaleur étouffante.

Le quartier entier semblait vivre sous une chape de plomb du au brouillard généré par l'incendie s'étant propagé à un immeuble tout proche.

Les calèches avaient semble-t-il implosé.

Les chevaux étaient tous morts ou agonisants.

Quelques agents de police, première autorité arrivée sur les lieux, tentaient de retrouver des survivants dans cet amalgame de chaire et de fer fondu par la chaleur.

Mais d'un seul coup d'œil on pouvait deviner qu'il n'y avait plus rien de vivant.

Mis à part….

Mis à part un jeune homme au regard vide, agenouillé, tenant dans ses mains deux corps disloqués.

A sa vue, le cœur de Duo ne fit qu'un bond.

Il était sauf.

Par tous les Dieux du monde, il était sauf !

Devait-il être maudit ou protégé des cieux pour avoir survécu à ça ?

Duo bien que remerciant de toute son âme cette survit, n'en croyait pas pour autant ses yeux.

Tachant de se remettre du choc de sa découverte, le natté retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir perdu. Alors il s'avança jusqu'à cette forme recouverte de sang. Réalisant seulement ce détail inquiétant, Duo se précipita finalement aux cotés de son amant. Il devait être à l'article de la mort pour être ainsi recouvert de tout ce sang.

S'agenouillant près d'Heero, Duo lui parla avec empressement. Ses larmes s'écoulaient dans un mélange de douleur face à la mort de tous ces gens et de bonheur pour la survie de son amour.

Mais Heero n'entendait rien.

A peine sentait-il cette secousse de tout son être.

On le poussait. Repoussait. Relâchait.

Il sentait bien qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'important.

Mais il était vide.

Mort.

Oui. Il était mort.

Mort avec elle…

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Son corps disloqué devait être mélangé à cette chaire sanglante à l'odeur immonde.

Il n'était plus qu'un spectre qui s'observait avant de monter dans la gueule de l'enfer.

- HEERO !

Rien n'y faisait.

Il avait beau le secouer de toutes ses forces, lui hurler dans les oreilles, Heero ne régissait pas et Duo paniquait devant cet état de léthargie.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien !

Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune réaction non de Dieu !

Cette scène, ces corps brûlés….

Duo allait devenir fou !

A ces non-réponses de son compagnon s'entrecroisaient ses souvenirs du massacre de l'église Maxwell.

L'odeur des corps brûlés.

Répugnante, écoeurante.

L'odeur de cette chaire humaine consumée à l'os qui vous révulse l'estomac.

La suie tout autour de lui…

Et ses corps… Tout ces corps.

Duo balayait l'espace l'entourant, prit de vertiges à cette atrocité quand il la vit à son tour.

Le reste d'une crinière blanche resté étonnement immaculé.

Wings…

A peine Duo murmura-t-il le nom de celle qui fut nombre d'année la compagne d'Heero, lui sauvant si souvent la vie de sa seule présence, qu'il s'éloigna de ce dernier pour vomir tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir.

C'était atroce mais si « évident ».

Il ne savait pourquoi, ni comment, mais il était persuadé d'une chose.

Ce sang recouvrant Heero malgré l'absence de blessure béante sur son corps ne pouvait provenir que de….

Cet amas…

De Wings.

La jument se braquant sous l'impulsion ou la prémonition de l'explosion, avait du faire chuter Heero avant de le protéger de son corps de toute déflagration.

Elles s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

Wings était morte pour protéger son maître.

Et de son sacrifice, ce dernier était bel et bien le seul survivant à la vue des mines contrariées et blanchardes de tous les hommes dépêchés sur place.

Un agent de la sécurité intérieur se dirigeait à son tour vers le seul survivant quand Duo se redressa.

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Personne ne devait l'approcher !

Duo ayant perdu quelque peu la raison, il repoussa avec force l'homme en costume sombre au point de le faire tomber loin derrière lui. N'appréciant pas ses manières, l'agent dégaina pour le faire partir des lieux !

Après tout, cet étranger n'avait rien à faire là, à fouler de ses pieds des indices précieux !

Mais à peine s'était-il redressé pour lui faire entendre sa loi, qu'une poigne ferme le stoppait, le lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, suivit de l'agent Wufei Chang, le sommaient de rester en retrait.

- Qu'en penses-tu Wufei ?

- Laisse-leur encore quelques minutes. S'ils ne s'éloignent pas d'eux même, c'est moi qui irais les chercher.

Acceptant ce compromis, Noin donna ses ordres pour qu'on éloigne définitivement les spectateurs voyeuristes de ce spectacle ignoble et qu'on regroupe avec dignité chaque victime pour les éloigner des lieux vers une morgue de la ville.

S'agenouillant de nouveau aux cotés de son amant, Duo glissa l'une de ses mains dans celle d'Heero.

Un geste inconscient qu'il espéra générateur d'une réaction quelconque.

Si seulement, Heero le repoussait aveuglé par sa peine, Duo en serait plus que soulager.

Cet état apathique était pire que tout !

Mais c'est alors qu'un énième miracle eut lieu.

Ce geste reproduit des milliers de fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles eut la réponse habituelle et tant attendue.

Par un simple réflexe totalement indépendant de la volonté d'Heero, celui-ci serra avec force la main venue à sa rencontre. Alors aussitôt, Duo lui parla d'une voix calme loin de sa fureur interne.

- Heero ! Regarde-moi mon cœur. Parle-moi mon amour ! Je t'en supplie.

Mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

Rien mis à part la seconde main du garçon toujours apposée à celles carbonisées de ses parents.

Rien qui ne le faisait lui détacher les yeux d'une Wings déchiquetée.

Et alors que Duo tentait un denier cri pour le faire se réveiller, le corps recouvert de sang de l'agent Yuy partit en arrière.

Brutalement, sans avoir laissé présager de rien, Heero vit le voile de sang se recouvrir d'une pénombre dense et inquiétante. Il n'y voyait plus rien quand il sentit perdre tout équilibre.

A l'instant, Heero venait de s'évanouir, tombant rudement sur le sol pavé.

Duo n'ayant pas prévu cette réaction, n'avait pu lui venir en aide et empêcher la chute.

Une chute vertigineuse balayant en une seconde cette nouvelle vie à laquelle ils avaient fini par croire.

- Heero ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Heero ! Heerooooo !

A suivre.

Mais nan, je suis pas sadique avec Heero en tuant toute sa famille ;p Est-ce ma faute si dans la série, Noventa est tué et Heero traumatisé par la chose et que suite à cela un peu plus tard wings disparaît au profit de wings zero ? Bon, ben voilà. Je me contente de reprendre le scénar de base moi ;D Remarquez que j'ai quand même pas prit la version où c'était Heero qui tuait de ses propres mains son père (Y'a des limites au sadisme si on veut que les persos s'en remettent un jour lol :))

Shima-chan : bah avec ce chapitre en ligne, tu ne spoileras plus personne lol ;p

mimi yuy


	8. Chap 06 : Le cycle de la vie

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 6 : Le cycle de la vie.**

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Trop de chose à penser, de douleur à supporter, de tristesse à laquelle faire face.

Depuis le soir, Duo observait sans plus le voir ce plafond immaculé fraîchement repeint de la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Depuis qu'il s'était couché aux cotés de son compagnon, une seule question lui martelait la tête.

Comment feraient-ils pour surmonter cette nouvelle tragédie ?

A sa gauche, Heero sortait doucement de son sommeil.

Comme chaque matin, le métis prenait d'abord conscience de son corps. Aussitôt celui de Duo s'y associait. Toujours présent à ses cotés, sa chaleur se diffusait en lui aux différents points de contact.

Attiré par l'odeur douce de son compagnon, Heero apposa ses lèvres sur sa peau nue. A l'endroit précis de sa jugulaire pour être exact. Et comme chaque matin, ses mains se glissèrent sur son amant.

Il n'y avait encore aucune pensée clairement émise. Juste un réveil de ses sens.

Un matin comme les autres ne pouvant débuter sans goûter avec appétit à cet ange qui partageait sa vie.

Sentant une tension palpable habiter le corps de Duo, Heero ouvrit finalement ses paupières. Ce qu'il vit le surprit plus que tout. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé pouvoir revoir un jour ces traits sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Duo.

Les yeux rougis, le visage encore marqué des traces de larmes suffisamment nombreuses pour avoir brûlé sa peau, Duo exprimait une tristesse sans fond. Des yeux semblables à ceux affichés un an plus tôt dans l'intimité d'un box d'écurie après la mort tragique de Merian.

Alors il suffit qu'il croise les prunelles tirant sur le mauve pour qu'Heero comprenne.

Tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient en lui, telle une vague de fond meurtrière, n'étaient pas issus d'un improbable cauchemar…

---

Flash back

Heero venant de s'écrouler inconscient, Wufei rejoignit au pas de course un Duo paniquant.

Il était de toute façon plus que temps de les séparer des corps calcinés présent à leurs cotés.

Alors tandis que Wufei éloignait de deux pas Duo pour lui faire reprendre un minimum de raison, Lucrezia profitait de l'occasion pour envoyer vers l'unique survivant les médecins d'une ambulance venue sur place.

Aussitôt, les hommes se mirent en action. A l'évidence, le blessé ne survivrait probablement pas à ses blessures. Le cœur ne battant plus, ils débutèrent toutefois sans guère d'espoir un massage cardiaque. Une pratique qui faisait ses preuves depuis peu dans le domaine médical.

Duo qui écoutait jusqu'alors sagement les recommandations de son ami réussissant par sa voix apaisante à lui rendre un semblant de calme, s'éloigna subitement pour hurler de toutes ses forces.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous allez le tuer ! Arrêtez !

- Agent Maxwell, ces hommes savent ce qu'ils font. Cessez de vous agitez inutilement. Vous les empêcher d'agir !

Sourd aux arguments de Noin, Duo se précipita vers son compagnon pour en éloigner les bouchers ! A agir comme ils faisaient, ils allaient lui casser des cotes ! Finalement mis à l'écart, les médecins s'agacèrent du comportement puéril de cet agent inapte à garder son sang-froid.

- Agent Maxwell, je connais les liens qui vous unis à l'agent Yuy, mais votre comportement ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Laissez-les l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils sont les seuls aptes à le sauver et ..

- Et rien du tout ! Il n'est pas question qu'il aille dans l'un de vos mouroirs !

- Ne soyez pas stupide !

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, il n'ira pas !

- Duo…

Voulant temporiser, Wufei tenta de se prononcer. Mais aux yeux de Duo, il comprit qu'aucune de ses solutions n'aurait gain de cause.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'y tiens Wufei ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! Ces incompétents ne sont même pas capables de savoir que son cœur bat encore ! Il va chez Sally, un point c'est tout !

- Je le sais bien Duo, mais Sally a déjà Hilde à domicile et…

- Et tu penses peut-être que Hilde va refuser qu'on vienne en aide au père de son enfant ? Si on manque de place là bas, alors tout le monde sera transféré ailleurs ! Mais quoiqu'il arrive aucun médecin ne le verra mis à part Sally.

Duo tentait de faire comprendre son point de vue sans trop en dire. Il suffisait qu'on apprenne les particularités d'Heero pour qu'il devienne un phénomène de foire ! Plutôt passer lui pour un fou qu'en arriver à cet autre extrême. De leur coté, les médecins n'insistaient plus. A trop les éloigner de la victime, cette dernière était sans aucun doute décédée.

- Où que vous l'emmeniez, il ne survivra pas. Son cœur ne bat plus.

- Et sa poitrine ! Elle respire comment crétins ? Wufei !

- Je sais très bien, il…

- Il quoi à la fin ?

Aux regards des deux hommes, Noin comprit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et cette évidence la rendait folle. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire sur place. Les agents de l'investigation fédérale n'allaient plus tarder à les sommer de partir. Et que Duo le veuille ou non, Heero partirait là où ces hommes l'exigeraient.

- C'est bon, lieutenant, nous l'emmenons chez lui, une amie médecin va s'occuper de lui.

- Personne ne va chez les Noventa. Après un tel attentat, la demeure va être mise sous sceller le temps de l'enquête. Alors cessez vos enfantillages, Heero part à l'hôpital et vous à vos postes initiaux. Je vous rappelle que le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner avec cet incident.

- Non !

- Duo…

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous ne semblez pas tout savoir lieutenant. Je n'ai pas dis que nous allions chez ses parents ! Heero rentre chez lui, un point c'est tout. Quant à votre job, vous pouvez vous le mettre ou je pense tant que je n'ais pas l'assurance que tout va pour le mieux pour lui !

Sachant pertinemment que Duo parlait de l'hôtel/saloon de Hilde dont ils détenaient tous une chambre privée, Wufei acquiesça dans son sens et aida son ami à transporter Heero dans une voiture.

- Je vous informe de notre progression lieutenant. Mais pour nos postes…

- Ca va j'ai compris. Contrairement ce que cette tête de mule croit, je m'inquiète autant que vous.

- Alors laissez-nous faire. Heero a quelques particularités anatomiques qui ne sont pas sans exiger qu'il voit au plus vite son médecin personnel.

- Je vous attends au plus tard demain matin première heure dans mon bureau. Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide.

Ce problème réglé, Wufei attacha Nataku auprès de Deathscythe à une voiture réquisitionnée à l'un de leur service. Laissant Duo avec Heero, il prit les rênes, direction le cabinet du docteur Poe.

Dés leur arrivé, il suffit d'une courte auscultation à Sally pour qu'elle mette un terme à leurs inquiétudes quant à l'état général du métis. Alors sans plus attendre et pour plus de commodité, tous partirent s'installer au Gundam Wings.

Une fois sur place, les deux jeunes femmes exigèrent de rester seules avec le blessé. Duo hypnotisé par le sang qui recouvrait son compagnon, voulait l'en débarrasser avant toute chose, mais elles le lui refusèrent, le sortant presque de force de la chambre.

Même si son ventre rond l'empêchait fortement de bouger, Hilde seconda Sally. Elle savait bien que Duo voulait plus que tout sa place. Mais sans connaître les détails de la catastrophe qui venait d'advenir, il était évident que le jeune homme était en état de choc. Le laisser près de son amant ne l'aurait pas aidé à évacuer la cruelle vérité qui venait d'avoir lieu.

La porte enfin fermée devant ses yeux, Duo ne su plus quoi faire.

Heero était sauf et sans danger.

Sally le lui avait assuré sans mentir, il en avait l'intime conviction. Mais ses parents…

Aux souvenirs cruels des deux corps brûlés, les larmes vinrent naturellement à ses yeux.

Pourquoi…

Ils étaient, ils avaient été, enfin il avait….

Se détournant de la porte close, Duo voulait s'enfuir. Fuir toute cette vie qui s'acharnait à lui arracher ceux qui l'aimaient. Son compagnon hors de danger, tout se bousculait à nouveau dans sa tête.

Faisant alors face à Wufei, il donnait l'image d'une bête traquée ne sachant plus où se cacher pour échapper au massacre des chasseurs.

Mais Wufei ne lui laissa pas une chance de l'évincer. Comme ce jour où une fois encore contre son grès ils avaient abandonné Heero aux bons soins de Sally et Trowa, Wufei était là pour lui. Présent pour son ami. Quoiqu'il arrive. Si bien qu'avant que Duo ne réagisse à sa présence, le chinois le prit dans ses bras. Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le natté se laissa aller contre lui, les faisant tous deux chuter sur le sol. Alors niché dans ses bras il y pleura tout son saoul. Le serrant à l'étouffer pour lui montrer sa présence, Wufei n'ajouta aucune parole. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en existait aucune pour calmer cette souffrance qu'il vivait.

Une heure, deux, ils ne surent pas combien de temps avait passé quand les pleures se calmèrent enfin. Restant tout contre Wufei, à présent recroquevillé dans ses bras, Duo se laissait toujours aller contre lui.

- Je réagis comme un idiot. Heero est vivant et moi je…

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que les larmes pointaient encore dans ses yeux.

- Duo. Tu viens de perdre pour la quatrième fois de ta courte vie ton foyer. Tu viens de voir les corps calcinés de tes parents. 1

- Non les Noventa était les parents d'Heero, moi je…

- Et ils t'aimaient comme de vrais parents. Ils t'avaient accepté comme Heero au sein de leur famille. Vous faisiez partie du même clan. Yuki et James te voyaient comme un fils alors tu as le droit de pleurer leur perte. Tu as le droit de souffrir à leur mémoire. C'est malheureusement la seule chose qu'il te reste alors ne la renie pas.

Caressant amicalement les cheveux quelque peu dénattés de Duo, Wufei savait pour l'avoir vécu ce qu'il ressentait. N'avait-il pas perdu sa femme et son enfant dans l'explosion d'une mine ?

- C'est si dur.

- Je sais Duo, je sais.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Sally.

Aussitôt, Duo voulu s'éloigner des bras de Wufei. Dans la position qui était la leur, n'importe qui aurait pu les prendre pour des amants. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien et n'aurait jamais rien entre eux. Ils étaient juste proches, et…

- Duo ne bouge pas. Je t'en prie. Pas avec moi.

Sachant que Sally avait aussi perdu son mari puis plus tard sa meilleure amie Merian et partagé avec eux la souffrance de cette perte, Duo accéda à sa demande, restant blottit contre Wufei.

- Comment va Heero ?

- Les ambulanciers ont faillit nous le déclarer mort. Ces abrutis lui faisaient un massage cardiaque du mauvais coté ! Si je ne les avais pas stoppés, Dieu sait ce qu'ils auraient encore fait !

- Tout va pour le mieux Duo. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne court aucun danger. Quant aux ambulanciers, ne leur en veut pas de méconnaître la spécificité d'Heero. Rares sont les médecins à croire en ce cas si rarissime s'ils ne l'ont vu de leurs yeux au cours d'une opération. 1

- Il est gravement blessé ?

- Non, juste une petite commotion cérébrale. A l'évidence, il n'a souffert que d'une chute brutale. Je suppose qu'il est tombé de Wings quand celle-ci s'est braquée en réaction à la première explosion. Le sang qui le recouvrait n'était pas le sien. Il ne souffre d'aucune coupure.

- Le sang…

Réalisant soudain qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose d'important pour ne pas dire vital, Duo se redressa comme un diable de sa boite. Aussitôt, il couru vers l'escalier pour descendre. Il devait y retourner. C'était à nouveau un miracle s'il n'était pas trop tard ! Quel idiot pouvait-il être de l'avoir oublié !

- Duo, où vas-tu ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Sally ordonna à Wufei de le suivre.

- Ne le quitte pas Wufei. Il ne doit pas rester seul dans son état.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Où qu'il aille et quoiqu'il fasse, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Ca va aller pour vous ?

- Aucun souci, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Hilde accouche. Maintenant presse-toi de le rattraper.

Comprenant la peine de Duo, Wufei le suivi comme convenu. Mais à aucun instant, il ne lui demanda de compte. A l'image de cette nuit passée dans les tréfonds d'une mine de Gundanium où lui avait voulu se donner la mort avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami, Wufei resterait présent à ses cotés pour l'empêcher uniquement d'aller trop loin.

Alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau sur les lieux du drame, Wufei comprit que les intentions de Duo étaient on ne peut plus réfléchies.

- Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Elle est encore là !

- Qui cherches-tu Duo ?

- Wings.

En effet, les chevaux étaient encore présents. Le temps de leur absence, les hommes du bureau d'investigation avaient terminé le transfert de toutes les victimes humaines. Les inspecteurs conservant chaque preuve de la déflagration se retiraient à leur tour, laissant place aux hommes ayant la charge de nettoyer la rue en déblayant les décombres et carcasses animales.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? L'agent Yuy est encore vivant ?

- Tout est sous contrôle de ce coté là lieutenant Noin.

- Ce qui signifie ?

Cherchant à savoir ce que ces deux-là allaient encore lui réserver, Lucrézia attendit les confidences de Wufei.

- Il va falloir nous faire une dernière faveur, lieutenant.

- Et cela se rapporte à quoi ?

- Il faut…

Duo ayant du mal à dire ce qu'il désirait, ses yeux éperdument fixés sur une masse blanche ensanglantée, ce fut à nouveau Wufei qui vint à son aide.

- Nous devons isoler le cheval de l'agent Yuy du reste des décombres.

- Pourquoi ? Lui comme tous les autres va être envoyé chez l'équarisseurs de la ville ! Il n'y aucune alternative à ça ! Tout animal mort se doit d'être brûlé pour éviter l'épidémie d'un quelconque virus transmis par les chaires putréfiée.

- Je veux juste qu'elle soit incinérée à part. Je veux en garder les cendres !

- Agent Maxw…

- S'il vous plait. ! Elle… C'était plus qu'une simple monture pour Heero. Il ne faut pas qu'elle disparaisse comme ça sans lui. Il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il souhaite pour elle. Alors à défaut, faites en sorte qu'il le puisse à son réveil.

Noin avait envie de préciser que la jument venait déjà de disparaître sous ses yeux mais s'en abstint. Rares étaient les requêtes sans fondement prononcées avec tant de force dans le regard. Sans parler des mains de Duo qui serraient au-delà du raisonnable la bride de son propre cheval.

- Accordé. Je vais faire assigner un homme pour qu'il recueille la carcasse à part des autres.

- Merci.

C'est ainsi que Duo assista à cette tache lugubre, ainsi qu'à l'incinération.

Loin de chercher à se venger à cet instant des responsables de ce massacre, Duo attendait simplement et patiemment qu'on lui rende les cendres de Wings dans une petite urne achetée au plus vite près du cimetière militaire par Wufei. Cette dernière en main, il perdit toute force et volonté.

Sa tache accomplie, Duo se laissa donc guidé par Wufei pour rentrer au Gundam Wings.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva six heures après l'avoir quitté devant une porte qu'il reconnu. Derrière se trouvait Heero. Wufei la lui ouvrit puis lui retira l'urne des mains pour la poser sur une commode où elle ne risquerait pas de chuter. Alors seulement, il le poussa vers le lit.

Heero s'y trouvait endormi et dénué de toute trace sanguine.

Hilde assise dans un fauteuil à son chevet se leva avec son tricot, de petites chaussettes pendant de ses aiguilles.

- Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux de votre absence.

Aidée de Wufei la future maman avança jusqu'à la porte.

- Nous t'avons préparé ta chambre Duo. Ici ou là-bas, tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant.

- Je serais juste à coté si tu as besoin de moi. Alors n'hésite pas à venir me chercher. Même en pleine nuit.

Sachant bien qu'à présent, ils se devaient de les laisser seuls, Le chinois et la jeune femme sortirent sans plus un mot. Ses amis partis, Duo observa encore et toujours son compagnon. Il semblait trembler dans son sommeil.

Peut-être avait-il froid ?

Ca lui arrivait souvent quand il se remettait de sa blessure à Oz.

Alors tel un automate, Duo se déshabilla intégralement. Avisant, une cruche et un bol d'eau claire, il fit sa toilette, enlevant la suie et le sang présent sur son corps. Puis il enfila des vêtements légers pour rejoindre son amant. Aussitôt, ce dernier se blottit contre lui.

Il était si froid. Pas étonnant qu'il tremble autant seul dans ce grand lit.

Ayant finalement trouvés tous deux une position qui leur était confortable, Duo pu voir son compagnon poursuivre son sommeil dans ses bras.

Comment allait-il supporter la perte de ses parents ?

Nul doute qu'il devrait faire preuve de compréhension et de présence pour le soutenir.

Réussirait-il seulement à lui rendre autant de force que l'avait fait Wufei pour lui jusqu'alors?

Loin de trouver le sommeil, Duo observa le plafond immaculé fraîchement repeint de la chambre.

Sa tête fourmillait de pensées bien trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les supporter….

Bien trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse seulement espérer trouver le sommeil…

A suivre

C'est fou comme j'ai la sensation de ne pas avancer Déjà le chap 6 et on est toujours au point de départ de la fanfic, ça promet pour la suite ;p

1 Pauv tit Duo a perdu sa famille bébé quand elle fut massacrée par des indiens qui l'adoptèrent, puis a vu sa famille indienne mourir tuée par des militaires en expédition punitive avant de voir l'église de l'orphelinat où il avait été finalement placé brûler avec ses occupants suite à une vengeance Sioux. Avec l'attentat tuant les Noventa, c'est donc bien la quatrième fois qu'il perd sa famille (à moins de 20 ans c'est pas très joyeux tout ca '')

2 J'en viens à rappeler des fois que vous l'auriez oublié qu'Heero à ici la particularité rare mais réelle d'avoir tous ses organes inversés. (En gros le cœur est à droite et pas à gauche quoi ;D) J'ai enfin retrouvé le nom de cette particularité ;D Cela se nomme l'hétérotaxie ! Vous pouvez vous rendre ici si cela vous intéresse, y'a un tit lien sur cette page pour une analyse encore plus poussé en français ;D (pour votre culture général quoi ;p) http/orphanet.infobiogen.fr/static/FR/heterotaxielieealx.html Tout le monde s'en fou, mais moi cette rareté m'a toujours littéralement passionnée ;D (ça et les gens qui ont trois reins lol -'')

Micii à Kaorulabelle et Shima pour leurs rev ;D

mimi yuy


	9. Chap 07 : L’enterrement

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 7 : L'enterrement.**

Assit sur le rebord du lit, Duo tenta de revivre avec calme les deniers évènements.

Il y avait eu l'annonce d'un attentat sanglant ayant touché la délégation pour la paix dans laquelle se trouvait James Noventa et sa famille. Suite à quoi il s'était précipité sur les lieux pour y découvrir un spectacle sanglant.

Ayant retrouvé miraculeusement Heero seul survivant au beau milieu des débris, il avait tenté sans succès de détacher sa prise sur les corps sans vie de ses parents. Mais seule sa perte de conscience y était parvenue.

Jusqu'à cet instant, le regard d'Heero n'avait jamais été posé sur leur cadavre. Si ses mains caressaient leur corps méconnaissable, son regard bleu glacial était resté fixé sur la carcasse sans vie de ce qui avait été un cheval majestueux de beauté. Plus qu'une monture, une compagne de route avec qui Heero avait partagé des années de confiance.

C'était trop.

Trop dur.

Trop de perte en une seule fois pour un seul homme.

Toujours assit sur le rebord du lit, Duo observait son compagnon dont l'âme meurtrie devait frôler le gouffre. Après le réveil étrangement câlin d'Heero, son manque de participation évidente à ses caresses l'avait semble-t-il définitivement ramené à la réalité. La cruelle vérité. Dés lors, le jeune métis s'était levé pour échapper au regard de son compagnon. Sûrement voulait-il ne pas lui montrer sa peine. Cacher ses larmes qui avaient plus que le droit de couler. Duo maudissait ce destin s'acharnant à leur offrir du bonheur pour mieux le leur arracher par la suite. Leur vie ne serait donc jamais qu'enfer ?

Plus que personne, Duo connaissait la douleur d'être le seul survivant. Et pour ne s'en être jamais remis, il savait quelle souffrance envelopperait à vie le cœur de son amant. Voulant lui montrer son soutien, il s'approcha d'Heero pour poser doucement sa main sur lui.

Mais la réaction fut immédiate et… presque brutale.

Heero le repoussait d'un geste d'épaule flagrant.

- Heero.

- Tu devrais te presser. Nous sommes en retard pour le boulot.

- Que…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il cette voix glaciale avec lui ?

Pourquoi le repoussait-il ainsi ?

Il n'avait rien fait. Il…

A peine Duo voulu-t-il ajouter quelques paroles qu'Heero enfin habillé s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Restant immobile un instant devant la porte ouverte, il fit demi-tour pour venir déposer un simple baiser sur le front de son compagnon. Un baiser suivit d'une étreinte si ce n'est amoureuse, du moins douce et non empressée.

- A tout de suite Duo.

Sans plus attendre, Heero sortit pour de bon, laissant le natté indécis quant à l'attitude à avoir face à cette réaction quelque peu inattendue.

Chacun réagissait à sa peine à sa manière. Et à l'évidence, Heero yuy n'était pas homme à pleurer dans les bras de son amant. Soupirant à ce constat, Duo regarda l'urne contenant les cendres de Wings. Que Heero le veuille ou non, il allait pourtant falloir qu'ils parlent de tout cela.

Quand il descendit à son tour dans les cuisines du Gundam Wings, Duo n'y trouva que Wufei. Dés son entrée, le chinois lui tendit une chaise pour l'inciter à s'asseoir pendant qu'il lui servait une tasse de café.

- Ca va mieux ce matin ?

- Oui. Merci.

Ca faisait du bien un peu de chaleur humaine après le froid polaire nommé Yuy.

- Tu as vu Heero avant que je n'arrive ?

- Oui. Il est venu ici mais Sally s'y trouvant, elle a exigé qu'il la suive pour une auscultation rapide. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il… Il me rejette.

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'ai peur qu'il ne m'en veuille. Qu'il me rende responsable.

- Bien sur que non Duo. En quoi serais-tu responsable de quoi que ce soit ? C'est le contre coup, s'il est un peu froid avec toi. Tu dois lui laisser un peu de temps. Cette catastrophe ne va être facile pour aucun de vous deux.

Apaisé par cette explication coulant de source, Duo fut rassuré. Wufei et lui avaient beau paraître ne pas s'apprécier ou se chercher continuellement, ils se savaient tous deux présents à tout instant pour l'autre.

- C'est le journal du jour ?

- Oui. Je viens de le finir, tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

Sans grande motivation, Duo se saisit du Washington Post pour y trouver à la Une un clicher des restes de l'attentat. C'était une photo ne montrant qu'un cheval écrasé sous une calèche calciné.

« …Hier matin a eu lieu l'une des pires catastrophes de ces dernières années….. Ce que tout le monde nomme aujourd'hui « l'incident Noventa » c'est déroulé dans le quartier de Georgetown lors du déplacement d'une délégation pour la paix…… Les représentants des conciliations pour la paix entre les minorités ont été victimes d'un attentat sans précédent…. Le candidat aux élections, nommé gagnant, a ainsi péri dans l'incident….. Les témoins parlent d'une scène de massacre sans précédent pour la capitale jusqu'alors restée éloignée des conflits armés…. Le sénateur Dekim principale adversaire du sénateur Noventa dans la course à la présidentielle, s'est dit peiné et révolté face à l'annonce de la mort d'un homme de courage et de talent…»

---

A la lecture de l'article de la gazette locale, Quatre soupira lourdement. Pourquoi la vie n'avait-elle pas décidé de laisser tranquille ses deux amis ? C'était définitivement trop cruel ce qui leur arrivait. Sentant l'onde protectrice et rassurante de Trowa venant à lui, Quatre tacha de retrouver son propre calme. Ils n'avanceraient à rien, si eux même n'étaient pas capables de prendre le recul suffisant sur leur peine pour venir en aide à leurs amis en pleine douleur.

- Un problème little one ?

- Oui. Alors, nous partons pour Washington.

- Tu veux dire maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il te restait encore quelques projets qui ne pouvaient se terminer sans ta présence ?

- Il le faudra bien. Nous devons être au plus tôt là-bas. Prépare tes bagages nous partons dans deux heures.

Disant cela, Quatre donna le journal à Trowa qu'il comprenne par lui-même les raisons de ce départ précipité.

A la lecture rapide des premières lignes et du nom des victimes citées, le français acquiesça

- Nous emportons Zéro.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui et mes bagages seront prêt dans deux heures.

- B... bien.

---

Il fallu moins de temps à Quatre et Trowa pour arriver à bon port qu'il n'en avait nécessité pour Heero et Duo. Etre gouverneur donnait droit à nombre de facilités et accélérations. Le train ne les avait-il pas tout simplement attendu trois heures pour qu'ils partent sans attendre le suivant !

En ce petit matin de printemps, les deux hommes descendirent d'un wagon de première classe. Laissant Quatre se charger de leurs nombreux bagages, Trowa partit récupérer les trois chevaux les ayant accompagné dans leur périple. Sachant que leurs amis avaient investit le Gundam Wings, c'est à cette adresse qu'ils se rendirent sans tarder.

-Quatre !

Voyant son meilleur ami dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel encore fermé, Duo fondit littéralement dans ses bras pour y rester un temps infini. Il était si heureux de le retrouver ! Si heureux.

- Surtout, ne pleure pas Duo. Je t'en pris où je ne tiendrais pas longtemps moi aussi.

Devant leur attitude plus enfantine que masculine, les deux hommes en auraient rit si les raisons de leurs retrouvailles précoces n'étaient pas si dramatiques.

- Vous êtes là ? Je ne comprends pas, vous ne deviez venir que dans un mois !

- Duo. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, que nous ne servons à rien, nous voulions être à vos cotés.

- Merci.

Son effusion terminée Duo en donna autant pour Trowa avant que Quatre ne parle à nouveau.

- Heero est là ?

- Non, il est parti en avance. On peut dire que vous arrivez à temps car l'enterrement est prévu pour dans deux heures. Il devait signer une énième pile de papiers officiels avant la cérémonie.

- Je vois. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore Quatre. Il ne me parle pas. Prend tout sur lui. Ne partage rien.

- Laisse lui du temps.

- Wufei me l'a déjà dit mais ça fait bientôt cinq jours ! 1 C'est à peine s'il conçoit de m'informer de ce qu'il fait durant la journée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas inutilement Duo. Je suis certain que tout va s'arranger.

L'heure avançant, Quatre et Trowa s'installèrent dans l'une des deux chambres leur étant assigné avant de se changer pour une tenue sombre de circonstance. Suite à quoi, tous partirent au cimetière, accompagnés d'Hilde malgré les refus insistants de Sally.

Sur place, l'atmosphère était pesante et la cérémonie très officielle chargée de politiciens. Plusieurs centaines de personnes avaient tenu à être présente à l'église puis à la mise sous terre. Devant eux, Heero Yuy, reconnu officiellement comme le fils unique du couple dont on glorifiait la vie à cet instant. Contre toutes les convenances, s'il ne pouvait empêcher leur présence, l'homme refusa d'entendre la moindre de leurs condoléances. Restant éloigné de toute personne, il refusait d'accepter l'hypocrite réconfort d'hommes et de femmes ne le connaissant même pas.

Ayant bien compris sa volonté, ses amis restèrent autour de lui sans pour autant venir lui parler. Véritable barrière hermétique, ils empêchèrent sans faux-pas la moindre approche des quelques personnalités n'ayant pas assimilé les consignes expressément notées sur les faire-part.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, que tous s'éloignèrent enfin de lui, Heero sentit qu'il restait encore quelqu'un à ses cotés. La seule personne qu'il acceptait de voir sans contrainte depuis le début de cette trop longue semaine.

- Heero ?

- Rentrez sans moi. Je dois aller à la villa.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Heero voulait dire non. Mais finalement, il se ravisa. Garder ses distances avec les étrangers était une chose, repousser Duo n'était pas acceptable. D'autant qu'il réalisait n'avoir pas fait beaucoup d'effort à son égard jusqu'ici. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers son compagnon pour croiser son regard. Les yeux tirant sur le mauve étaient toujours noyés de douleur comme à l'instant où ils s'étaient réveillés l'un près de l'autre après…. Après…

S'approchant de Duo, Heero l'embrassa doucement avant de serrer cette main venue ce jour-là encore à lui.

Toujours…

Duo avait perdu une nouvelle famille et en cela, c'était lui la vraie victime de ce drame. Alors à présent, il devait en prendre soin. Ou tout du moins tenter de lutter contre ses pulsions naturelles de rejets et rester à ses cotés.

Sans laisser le temps à Duo de prévenir leurs amis qu'ils ne rentraient pas avec eux, Heero l'entraîna jusqu'au taxi qui l'attendait, direction cette maison où ils avaient vécu quelques mois d'un bonheur absolu.

Si Wufei et Duo y avaient déjà récupéré leurs affaires personnelles, il y avait une chose que son compagnon n'avait pas prit, ignorant tout simplement son existence.

A leurs arrivés, un notaire au visage pincé les attendait pour régler les dernières questions concernant la succession.

- Monsieur Yuy, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer pour que tous ceci soit définitivement à vous.

- Je ne veux récupérer qu'un objet m'appartenant.

- Tout vous appartiendra dans quelques secondes après ces dernières signatures.

- Je parle de quelque chose ayant été en ma possession bien avant la mort des Noventa.

Las de toute cette administration, Heero céda une fois de plus, inscrivant sa signature sur les nombreux documents tendus. Ceci fait, il pu se diriger où il souhaitait.

- Bien. Que voulez-vous faire des différents lieux de résidences secondaires maintenant ? Souhaiterez-vous vous destituer d'une de ces demeures ? Notre cabinet peut se charger de ces démarches à votre nom, si vous le souhaitez.

- Vendez tout.

- Quoi ?

- Vendez tout ! Les maisons, cette maison, leurs meubles, bijoux, œuvres d'arts. Tout.

- Je vois que monsieur pense à l'argent que cela représente.

Ne relevant pas la remarque acerbe, Heero laissa l'homme le suivre comme un chien jusque dans son ancienne chambre. Il y prit la boite offerte un mois plus tôt par son père, rangé au fin fond d'une armoire loin de tous les regards. Après quoi, il se dirigea dans la chambre de ses parents d'où il claqua la porte au nez du gratte-papier, non sans y avoir fait entrer Duo qu'il tenait toujours fermement par la main.

Là, il récupéra les rubans de soie utilisées par sa mère. Il pensait que Duo en aurait peut-être utilité pour ses cheveux, aussi les lui tendit-il.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- Je… prends ceux que tu veux. Et choisit tout ce que tu souhaiterais garder, le reste part.

- Je…

Prenant des mains de son compagnon les rubans de couleur sobre, Duo réfuta la suite, les yeux baissés pour ne pas craquer. Il savait pertinemment qu'Heero ne portait aucune importance aux objets. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cela chance.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Duo…

Le prenant dans ses bras, un geste qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, Heero lui chuchota quelques mots.

- Tu as le droit de vouloir un souvenir. Quelque chose qui te rattache à cette énième famille qui t'a été arraché. Comme ta bible, la croix et tes cheveux te ramènent à celles passées. N'hésite pas. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard.

- Non. Ca ira merci.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Acquiesçant de la tête Duo, se laissa couler dans les bras de son compagnon. Ca faisait du bien de le sentir à nouveau si proche et à son écoute.

Quand les deux hommes ressortirent de la pièce, le notaire était toujours présent, ses lunettes vissées sur le nez. Imperturbable, il reprit le cours de son interrogation, trop heureux de conserver ce client richissime dans son cabinet.

- Que devrons-nous faire de l'argent issu des biens de la famille Noventa ? Dans quelle banque devront nous le déposer ?

- Donnez-le à un orphelinat de la ville.

- Un orphelinat. Soit. A quelle hauteur le montant de l'offrande doit-il atteindre ?

- L'intégralité.

- L'intégralité.

Notant la réponse donnée comme toutes les autres sur son calepin, l'homme réalisa soudain sa totale absurdité.

- Vous voulez rire ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais… mais c'est d'une véritable fortune dont nous parlons !

- Alors partagez-là sur les différents établissements de la ville. Une capitale doit bien en abriter plusieurs.

- Vous ne réalisez vraiment pas la nature du chiffre dont on parle.

- Si cela vous semble si indécent, donnez une somme raisonnable à chaque établissement de l'état et élargissez à l'état voisin jusqu'à liquidation totale des biens. Mais garde à vous ! Je n'accepterais pas qu'il manque un seul dollar entre les ventes et le décompte des donations. Interdiction formelle de se servir au passage.

- Be…bien.

Littéralement pétrifié devant la requête ordonnée, le notaire n'y cru pas. Quel homme censé pouvait abandonner une richesse se comptant à plusieurs millions de dollars avec tant de largesse ? Etait-il lui-même si riche pour se défaire d'une telle somme ? C'était impensable ! Totalement inconvenant !

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser les faits que l'homme était à nouveau seul.

---

Finalement peu surpris des choix d'Heero concernant son héritage, Duo s'impatientaient de pouvoir rentrer au Gundam Wings. Il espérait passer quelques heures seul à seul avec son compagnon. Après les jours de témoignage imposé au japonais, unique témoin de l'attentat, l'épuisant sans raison, les comptes rendus d'enquête à relire, l'organisation des funérailles et toute la gestion de la descendance, Heero pourrait enfin souffler.

Duo espérait ardemment que cela lui permet de débuter son deuil. Que le métis libère enfin cette souffrance qui devait rester tapis en lui depuis le jour du drame. Et surtout, il espérait qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver. Ils se voyaient si peu depuis la catastrophe que Duo n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler des restes de Wings, présents dans un coin de leur chambre au Gundam.

Empli de projets, les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'attendre de retour à leur nouvelle demeure à y trouver une telle effervescence. Trowa à peine aperçu avec un faitout de grande taille dans les mains, Quatre montant quatre à quatre les marches des draps dans les bras et un cri inhumain traversant tous les murs.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quatre !

- Hilde est en plein travail ! Nous avons eu tout juste le temps de rentrer. Elle a perdu les eaux à peine sortie du cimetière.

Surexcité à cette grande nouvelle, Duo se précipita à l'étage pour soutenir la future maman.

Heero, lui, partit dans la cuisine où il retrouva Trowa devant une bassine d'eau prête à bouillir.

N'ayant rien à faire pour aider et ne désirant en aucun cas assister à la naissance de l'enfant, le jeune homme cherchait où se rendre pour qu'on l'oublie quelque temps.

Une volonté qui du paraître évidente aux paroles de Trowa.

- J'ai ramené Zéro avec nous. Je le jugeais trop jeune pour rester seul sans plus personne de sa connaissance à ses cotés.

- Il n'était justement pas trop jeune pour un tel voyage ?

- Non. C'est déjà un beau poulain. Je l'ai placé à coté de Deathscythe.

- Dans…

- Oui dans le box n°01. Tu peux l'y retrouver si tu le souhaites. Avec l'enterrement et cette naissance en cours, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous occuper des chevaux.

- Il y a donc, Zero, Death, Heavy et Nataku

- Ainsi que Sandrock.

- Sandrock ?

- La nouvelle monture de Quatre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, ne t'en préoccupe plus. Je m'en charge.

- Merci.

N'ayant mieux à faire et appréciant l'idée d'être enfin seul avec une tache manuelle, Heero partit voir le poulain de Wings placé dans le box initialement prévu pour sa mère lors de la construction des écuries associées à l'hôtel.

A suivre

1 Pour les tatillons je rappelle qu'il n'est pas rare pour les personnalités d'attendre une semaine pour organiser la cérémonie officielle nécessaire à leur statut.

Micii à tous les retours reçu par mails et à toi Shima-chan ;D (de nouveaux chapitres en fin de semaine, promis ;D)

mimi yuy


	10. Chap 08 : La naissance d’un espoir

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 8 : La naissance d'un espoir. **

Arrivant aux écuries, un bâtiment longeant la façade arrière de l'établissement acheté par Hilde, Heero ressentit un fort sentiment de malaise. Aujourd'hui, il refusait de s'attacher à nouveau à un cheval comme il l'avait fait avec Wings. Cette promesse faite en son fort intérieur, il entra dans les lieux pour s'approcher avec calme de Zéro.

Flattant l'encolure comme il le faisait pour Wings, Heero murmura des paroles douces au poulain.

Il fallait lui laisser le temps de reconnaître son odeur, ses gestes.

Wings Zéro étant finalement assez mature pour supporter un long voyage, Trowa avait eu l'idée de l'apporter avec eux. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que le cheval n'y retrouverait pas sa mère.

A cette seule pensée, le cœur du métis se serra douloureusement.

Wings…

Sa douce et si fidèle compagne…

Il garderait à vie l'image de son corps disloqué.

Ayant perdu connaissance peu de temps après l'incident, il n'avait même pu assister à son incinération. Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Mais en son fort intérieur, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, Heero le regrettait amèrement.

Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à sa douleur, Heero prit en main les brosses et sceaux, bien décidé à prendre soin des chevaux subitement délaissés.

Alors qu'il bichonnait avec application chacune des montures, il termina sa tache avec Deathscythe.

L'étalon noir avait fini par l'accepter autant que Trowa.

Ils étaient encore loin de partager avec lui une relation fusionnelle comme celle vécue entre l'animal et Duo. Mais au moins, eux ne risquaient plus leur vie à en prendre soin.

Imaginant aux primes abords, oublier sa peine en s'occupant des bêtes, Heero se trompa lourdement.

C'était une colère sourde qui l'enveloppait tout entier et ne cessait de s'accroître au souvenir des moments de complicité qu'il ne partagerait plus avec Wings.

Si seulement elle était morte de vieillesse, il l'aurait plus facilement accepté.

Il était si égoïste.

De penser tant à elle et si peu à eux.

Ses parents…

Il les avait connus si tard.

Et ce par sa seule faute. A cause de sa volonté de ne pas vouloir abandonner Wings avant qu'elle n'ait mit bas !

Mais il avait eu si peur de les rencontrer. Si peur qu'ils le rejettent de par son passé taché de sang.

Pourtant ils l'avaient accepté aussitôt.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à Washington plus tôt ?

Et pourquoi, eux, s'ils tenaient tant à lui, n'étaient-ils pas venus le rejoindre à OZ ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pressenti l'attaque ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su y faire face ?

Ils l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert.

Il l'avait choyé, accepté dans leur demeure.

Et lui… Et lui les avait laissé mourir sans agir... Sans réagir…

Il les avait tous trahis.

Se laissant tomber dans la paille fraîche aux cotés de Zéro, Heero ne tint plus.

Ca faisait si mal.

Etre ainsi responsable de tous ces morts.

Il était chargé de la sécurité ce jour-là !

Mais il avait failli à son rôle !

Faillit à sa famille !

Failli à l'être qui s'était entièrement remit à lui !

A quoi bon continuer à vivre à ce stade de l'incompétence ?

Camouflant son visage entre ses bras croisés, Heero tenta d'occulter tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il voulait tant revenir en arrière.

Juste à l'instant où Duo et lui s'étaient réconciliés dans une chambre jouxtant les écuries des Kushrenada.

Quand il avait appris l'heureuse nouvelle concernant Wings.

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il aurait alors demandé à Duo de ne pas chercher à retrouver ses parents.

Tout plutôt que revivre cet instant de fureur sanglante.

Serrant les poings aux souvenirs du sourire de sa mère, des yeux rayonnants de bonté et d'amour de son père, Heero se fit une nouvelle promesse.

Il retrouverait les responsables de cet attentat !

Où qu'ils se cachent, quelle que soit leur identité !

Il les retrouverait et les tuerait !

Après tout, élite de l'armé ou pas, il restait au fond de lui un être libre.

Un mercenaire qui ne répondrait jamais qu'à ses propres lois.

Ses poings serrés à en incruster ses ongles dans la paume, Heero ignora les gouttes de sang qui s'en écoulaient.

---

Après huit longues heures de travail et de douleur, Hilde mit enfin le jour à un adorable bébé.

De taille et poids respectables, l'enfant, une petite fille, fut aussitôt confiée à Duo.

Sally ne pouvait s'occuper du bébé bien portant quand la jeune femme risquait une hémorragie à tout instant.

Le natté l'ayant secondé durant toute l'opération, se retrouva subitement gauche avec un tel fardeau sur les bras.

- Mais heu… Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Ne t'éloigne surtout pas. Je n'ai pas encore coupé le cordon. Approche-là de sa mère.

Avec la plus grande attention, Duo voulu déposer l'enfant sur le corps essoufflé de Hilde.

- Regarde comme elle est belle.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Quoi ?

- Eloigne-là s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas la voir.

- Mais ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle supplique, Duo se retrouva stupide.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'insiste pas Duo.

Ecoutant les paroles de Sally, le jeune homme ramena l'enfant vers elle.

- Prend les ciseaux et coupe le cordon, je vais faire le nœud.

Ceci fait, Sally fit appeler Trowa et sa bassine d'eau chaude. La énième qu'il préparait depuis le début de l'opération.

- Maintenant Duo, lave-la bien dans une eau tiède, sans jamais la brusquer surtout.

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça.

- Tu as suffisamment pris soin de poulain pour avoir des gestes surs. J'ai confiance en toi.

Sans plus tarder, la femme médecin reprit ses soins sur la jeune mère, laissant à Duo la tache de baigner l'enfant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout danger était enfin écarté. Sally prit alors soin de laver et rhabiller convenablement la jeune maman avant de l'installer dans un lit aux draps propre pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer. L'épreuve avait été douloureuse et épuisante. Sachant Hilde confortablement installée, Duo vint aussitôt rejoindre les deux femmes, avec dans ses bras le petit ange. Le bébé dormait déjà, ses petits points recroquevillés contre la couverture qui l'entourait. Duo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

Il comprenait que le corps rouge et recouvert de substance corporelle du bébé ait pu effrayer Hilde la première fois. Elle était si loin de tout cela à présent, véritable poupon aux joues joufflues. Rendant l'enfant avec émotion à sa mère, Duo ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la jeune femme rejette à nouveau sa tentative d'approche.

- Mais Hilde…

Dépité, il rendit l'enfant à Sally pour qu'elle s'assure que tout allait pour le mieux pour elle.

Eloignés du lit, Duo chercha tout de même quelques réponses à cette surprenante réaction, murmurant pour ne pas se faire entendre de la principale concernée.

- Pourquoi refuse-elle de la toucher ?

- Ca arrive parfois Duo. La douleur fut importante. Il faut la laisser se reposer. Contre toute idée reçue, beaucoup de jeunes mamans n'ont pas toujours immédiatement l'envie de tenir leur enfant.

- Elle le rejette ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Je pense que la fatigue et la douleur sont cause de beaucoup de trouble. Ca ira mieux demain. En attendant, nous mettrons son bébé à ses cotés pendant son sommeil que la petite puisse sentir son odeur et sa présence sans que cela ne perturbe Hilde.

- Bien.

Avant de laisser la jeune mère dormir, Duo vint lui demander ce qu'il jugeait le plus important.

- Hilde.

- Quoi ?

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Qui ?

- Ta petite fille ? Comment souhaitez-tu l'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous n'en aviez pas déjà parlé avec Heero ?

- Non jamais.

- Quel prénom te ferait plaisir ?

- Aucun. Laisse Heero choisir, je m'en moque.

- Que…

Duo allait insister mais Sally l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête.

- Bien. Je vais demander à Heero alors.

----

Duo sortit sans plus attendre retrouver ses amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Au « c'est une fille ! », des sourires et exclamations de joie résonnèrent, réchauffant son cœur malmené.

Il avait assimilé cette naissance comme un véritable miracle de la vie. Le jour d'un enterrement de deux être chers et précieux, s'était-là le signe que la vie continuait. Qu'il fallait accepter la douleur et aller de l'avant ! Mais la réaction de Hilde l'avait effrayé. Elle semblait pourtant jusqu'alors si impatiente d'avoir son bébé. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi à présent ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?

- Si, si. Tout va bien. Je vais chercher Heero. Hilde a tenu à ce qu'il choisisse le prénom de la petite.

- Il est prévenu que l'accouchement est terminé. Trowa est allé le lui dire quand nous avons entendu les pleures du bébé.

- Ah. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas entré dans ce cas ? Il avait plus que nous tous le droit de venir voir son bébé.

Sachant bien que Duo n'apprécierait pas sa réponse, Trowa se força à lui dire la vérité.

- Il ne veut pas la voir. Tout du moins pas maintenant.

- Alors lui aussi ?

C'était quoi ces parents ! Leur petite fille venait de naître et pas un ne souhaitait la voir, lui apporter un semblant d'affection ou du moins d'intérêt.

- Je vais quand même aller le chercher. Hilde doit vouloir partager ce moment avec lui et…

Sally sortant à son tour de la chambre le bébé dans les bras, elle le contredit aussitôt.

- Elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Je n'arrive même pas à lu faire accepter la présence de la petite dans la même pièce.

- Heero doit lui donner un nom ! Alors j'y vais.

----

Quand Duo entra dans les écuries, il trouva comme il le supposait son compagnon assit pour ne pas dire terré dans le box n°01.

Il était venu dans l'intention de lui reprocher son absence. Mais à sa vue, toute sa colère s'évanouie.

Heero avait sûrement des raisons de redouter la rencontre avec sa fille.

Peut-être craignait-il déjà pour sa survie après la catastrophe ayant tué ses parents.

Face à ce qui avait lieu d'évidence dans son esprit, Duo se radoucit.

- Heero.

- Hum ?

S'asseyant à ses cotés sans bousculer le poulain endormit, Duo observa quelques instants l'animal si paisible avant de parler à nouveau. Il se souvenait du jour de sa naissance. L'émotion avait été si intense. Heero avait été tant touché par cet instant. A ce souvenir, Duo regretta de n'avoir pu partager la naissance de sa fille avec lui.

- Le bébé est né. C'est une jolie petite fille.

- Bien.

- Hilde voudrait que tu lui donnes son nom.

- Quoi ?

Ayant enfin obtenu une réaction de son amant, Duo lui sourit tendrement avant de poursuivre.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Ben c'est le moment ou jamais parce que la petite a besoin qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? Tu veux peut-être l'appeler comme ta mère ? En sa mémoire ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne sert à rien de nommer un enfant avec le nom d'un mort. Il n'est pas là pour le remplacer.

- C'est vrai mais…

- Duo. Je ne veux pas lui donner de nom. Que sa mère s'assume ! Elle a voulu cet enfant, qu'elle s'en occupe à présent.

Déçu par ces paroles, la colère sourde de Duo remonta aussitôt à la surface.

- Je comprends ta tristesse Heero. Mais si tes parents sont morts, ta fille, elle, vient de naître. Si tu n'acceptes pas encore leur disparition, accepte au moins sa naissance. Elle a besoin de toi.

- Tu fais erreur sur mes sentiments Duo. Ma tristesse n'est pas si intense que tu sembles te l'imaginer. Je suis… déçu. Oui. Juste déçu. Ils n'étaient encore rien pour moi. Nous n'avions passé que quelques mois à leur cotés. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, c'est vrai, échangé quelques bons moments et autre simulacre d'étreinte. Mais finalement, aucun de nous n'avait eu le temps de vraiment apprendre à se connaître. Ils ignoraient tout de moi et moi d'eux. Alors leur perte ne m'est pas si insurmontable que tu sembles le croire. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je ne pleurerais pas leur mort… et… Et je ne bêtifierais jamais devant cet enfant que je n'ai jamais désiré.

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas.

Ecœuré par son refus des faits et cette manière ignoble que son compagnon avait eu de parler de ses parents et de sa fille, Duo se retint non sans mal de le gifler. Lui qui avait eu le bonheur court mais véritable de connaître sa famille de sang, les rejetait si facilement, si simplement. Tout cela n'avait donc aucune importance à ses yeux ? Et leur relation à tous les deux ? Il la voyait aussi futile et dénuée de sens ?

N'acceptant pas d'entendre ce genre de parole, Duo se leva.

- Si cela t'intéresse un jour, ta fille t'attend dans son berceau ! Mais sois sûr que moi je ne t'attends plus !

Et sur ces mots, Duo quitta la scène.

Laissant son regard errer là où le natté était parti, Heero se félicita intérieurement pour sa grande réussite.

On ne faisait pas plus doué que lui…

Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Lui n'avait pas demandé à être père.

S'il pouvait juste retrouver le temps jadis où il était seul.

Seul et dénué de toute tristesse du à la perte d'un être cher.

Duo…

---

Quand Duo retrouva les autres, tous attendirent impatiemment quel nom avait été choisit pour l'enfant.

- Alors ?

- Je…

- Ne nous fais pas plus languir ? C'est quoi ? Yuki ?

- Non…

Regardant avec amour la petite forme tenue tendrement par Sally, Duo tacha de ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse. Cette enfant était rejetée par ses deux parents. Il n'en avait aucun droit, il le savait bien, mais devant une telle situation, le jeune homme décida de prendre une part de leur responsabilité, espérant vivement qu'ils reprendraient au plus vite leurs places.

- …Hope. Elle s'appellera Hope.

Voyant les visages enchantés de Quatre et Sally, Duo fut satisfait de son choix.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wufei parte aussitôt.

- Où tu vas ?

- Gravé son nom sur son berceau.

- Mais…

Finalement, il avait peut-être fait une gaffe.

En faisant croire que Heero avait décidé du prénom, ce dernier devenait subitement incontournable.

- Mais ?

- Il aurait fallu que Hilde confirme, qu'elle l'accepte aussi ?

- Voyons Duo. Tu as dis toi-même qu'elle laissait le dernier choix à Heero.

- Oui…

Ne pouvant plus rien stopper, Duo assista finalement avec ses amis au baptême du berceau. Après quoi, sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller la mère, ils déposèrent le meuble dans la chambre occupée par Hilde avant que Sally n'y couche le bébé.

La journée et soirée ayant été longues et épuisantes, tous partirent à leur tour dans leur chambre respective.

---

Dans la nuit, une ombre silencieuse se déplaça pour se diriger sans détour vers le berceau.

Un regard cobalt observa alors l'enfant.

Malgré son long examen, Heero ne trouva toujours rien de majestueux ou d'exceptionnel à ce bébé.

Lui ou un autre il n'y avait guère de différence à ses yeux.

Mais à l'évidence sa présence importait à Duo.

Au prénom fraîchement gravé sur le lit en bois blanc, le jeune père en conclu que Hilde avait finalement fait son choix. C'était le mieux à faire. Lui ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

- Pourquoi es-tu né Hope ? Il n'y a que souffrance qui t'attend ici.

Glissant juste quelques secondes ses doigts sur la joue rouge de la forme endormie, l'ombre disparue tout aussi vite.

---

Au petit matin, Heero sortit des écuries où il avait finalement passé la nuit pour se laver et se changer. Ne réveillant personne dans la demeure, il héla une calèche, direction la maison blanche.

Ayant reçu au cours de la semaine passée une note confidentielle d'une personne désirant le voir au plus vite, le jeune homme jugeait qu'il était plus que temps de répondre à ce vœu. Connaissant le passé de celle voulant lui parler, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle aurait une partie des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Une bonne heure après le départ d'Heero, Duo se leva à son tour. Contre tous ses principes il se rendit aussitôt aux écuries. Il espérait y trouver son compagnon endormit, voir rongé par la tristesse. Peut-être pourrait-il alors le consoler, lui offrir enfin son épaule en réconfort et lui confier tout son amour.

Il regrettait tant ses paroles.

Celles signifiant qu'il ne l'attendait plus…

A l'évidence, Heero en avait conclu qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans son lit.

C'était si loin de la vérité.

Il tentait juste de le faire réagir !

Mais comme chaque fois, le métis se renfermait sur lui, s'imaginant sûrement mille raisons d'être rejetés de tous. Un peu comme à la suite de son duel avec Treize, où il se croyait haïs et en passe d'être fusillé sur la place publique de la ville.

- Heero…

Duo n'aimait vraiment pas les disputes. Il était chaque fois si difficile de prendre sur soi pour les oublier.

Oublier les mots dit sans qu'on y pense réellement.

Mais malgré son désir de bien faire et le soleil levant, Heero n'était déjà plus là.

Soupirant, Duo aperçu seulement qu'à défaut de son amant, il y avait du monde tout à coté.

Contre toute attente, Trowa était déjà présent, calmant de sa voix douce un deathscythe agité et un gamin effrayé.

Etant venu au matin voir lui aussi Heero pour tenter de lui faire reprendre raison, Trowa était lui tombé sur le jeune écuyer payé par Hilde pour se charger des chevaux.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les précédents apprit-il très vite, l'enfant avait de grosses difficultés pour gérer l'étalon.

Venu à son aide, Trowa lui ordonnait de ne plus s'en approcher.

- Mais Madame Shebecker …

- Je suis un ami à elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas et suis mes ordres. Ce cheval est dangereux, alors tu ne t'en approches plus ! A partir de maintenant, c'est moi ou son propriétaire qui nous en occuperons. Compris ?

Peu attiré par la perspective de mourir d'un coup de sabot, l'enfant fut soulagé d'apprendre que cet homme se chargerait du cheval noir à partir de maintenant. Car depuis sa venue en début de semaine, son propriétaire s'était fait des plus absents.

Trowa, lui, ne doutait pas que c'était la disparition subite de Wings à ses cotés qui rendait le cheval nerveux. Ca et la baisse effective des visites de Duo, trop occupé à tenter de soutenir son amant dans la tragédie qu'ils vivaient. Comme si le sort n'en avait pas assez fait pour ces deux là !

- A la place, tu t'occuperas du poulain. Mais soit calme et doux avec lui ou je te rendrais chaque coup qu'il aura reçu.

- Aucun souci m'sieur. Je ferais bien attention à lui.

- Alors vas-y.

Laissant le gamin, avec Zéro, Trowa allait caresser Death quand une voix le stoppa sans surprise.

- Laisse, je vais le calmer.

Loin de le lui refuser, Trowa s'écarta de quelques pas pour laisser place à Duo.

- Merci. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai trop négligé Death depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

- Peut-être. Mais lui ne peut pas les deviner.

Les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement quand Quatre arriva à son tour.

- Ah ! Je vous trouve enfin ! Nous venons de recevoir un message de la maison blanche. Ayant appris notre arrivé précoce à Trowa et moi, le lieutenant Noin nous demande de venir tous les quatre avec Wufei.

- Et Heero ?

- Le mémo ne mentionnait pas son nom. Je pense qu'elle veut nous confier une première mission. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera liée à l'attentat Noventa

- J'en conclue qu'on doit partir tout de suite ?

- Oui.

Devant cette perspective, ils firent sortirent les quatre montures de leurs boxes pour les mener devant l'hôtel.

Apercevant seulement celle tirée par Quatre, Duo ne put réprimer sa surprise.

- Woua ! Mais c'est à qui ce cheval ? Ou plutôt cette magnifique jument ?

- A moi.

- Ben dis-moi, il t'en a fait un beau cadeau Trowa !

- Il ne vient pas de moi.

- Qui alors ?

- Cette jument se nomme Sandrock et vient d'Arabie.

- Une jument Alzan ? Qui a fait le voyage depuis l'Arabie !

- Ca c'est une très longue histoire Duo. Je te promets qu'on en parlera longuement ensemble. Mais plus tard si tu veux bien.

- Ca marche.

---

Loin de tout cela, dans la, devenue paisible, petite ville d'OZ, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds recevait deux courriers du bureau postal. L'un lui était adressé, écrit par un homme qu'il connaissait depuis de très nombreuses années. Le second était destiné à Quatre.

Le représentant des postes avait reçu des consignes. Toute lettre « personnelle » adressée au jeune gouverneur devait être apportée au Marshall durant son absence. Quatre ayant toute confiance en ce grand frère d'un autre temps, lui avait donné le droit pour ne pas dire « ordre » de lire ses lettres. Une précaution prise avec sérieux par le jeune homme désireux de pouvoir faire face si besoin était, au moindre cas d'urgence.

En découvrant le contenu de la première missive, Zecks redouta le pire.

La seconde ne lui laissa, elle, aucun choix.

Il devait rejoindre Quatre au plus vite.

A suivre.

Gros micii à Miss AngelLove et Shima Shan ;)))

mmi yuy


	11. Chap 09 : Le départ

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que mon écriture est de pire en pire sur cette histoire. Je m'en excuse platement à ceux qui continuent de la lire. (Y'a des jours avec et des jours sans lol ;D)

**Washington DC.**

**Chap**** 9: Le départ. **

Il était encore très tôt pour une réunion de travail. Mais la note spécifiait qu'on l'attendrait pour une rencontre discrète chaque matin dés l'aurore jusqu'au jour de sa venue.

Alors après avoir passé la sécurité à l'entrée de la maison blanche, Heero se rendit sans attendre au lieu indiqué, un bureau visité le jour même de sa première visite au coeur du pouvoir.

Frappant à la porte, une voix féminine l'informa aussitôt qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Sénatrice Darlian.

- Agent Yuy.

Se levant, Relena invita avec empressement le jeune homme à venir s'asseoir devant son bureau.

- Je vous attendais ce matin. J'étais sûre que vous ne feriez aucune démarche avant l'enterrement.

- S'il vous plait garder vos condoléances pour vous, je …

- N'ayez crainte. Pour avoir vécu une situation similaire, je ne vous insulterais pas en agissant ainsi.

Finalement rassuré par le ton posé et les paroles de la jeune femme, Heero se détendit.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui. Je n'irais pas quatre chemins Heero. Je peux vous appeler Heero ?

- Tu peux même me tutoyer

- Parfait. Si j'ai voulu te voir, c'est que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il existe un espion à la maison blanche.

- Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

- Car tu es le seul que je sache innocent sur la question. Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'étais, il y a encore peu, qu'un mercenaire recherché dans tous les Etats

- Ce que je vais dire peut sembler simpliste. Mais je sais que tu aimais tes parents. Hors les Noventa et mon père ont été tué par la même organisation. Et leurs derniers crimes n'auraient pu réussir sans la fuite d'informations capitales.

- Ton père ?

- Je suis la fille adoptive du sénateur Darlian. Il est mort au cours d'un attentat l'année dernière. C'était un peu avant que Merian ne me contacte pour que l'on trouve ensembles une personne digne de confiance pour sortir Oz des griffes de Treize qui était à la solde de Romefeller !

- Alors pour les combattre depuis quelque temps déjà, tu penses que Romefeller est à l'origine du meurtre des dirigeants pour la paix. ?

- Oui. Cette organisation a dans son sein un nombre très important de dirigeant. Ils ont des pions présents dans tous les partis politiques du pays, Heero ! C'est un réseau plus soudé qu'une toile d'araignée qu'ils étendent sur tout le continent Nord américain. Rien ne semble pouvoir les empêcher de s'étendre encore plus à l'avenir. Ton père connaissait le mien. J'ai la preuve indéniable que tous deux ont toujours refusé leurs avances. Des papiers l'attestaient dans les affaires de mon défunt père ainsi que chez toi.

- Chez moi ?

- Juste après l'attentat, je dois t'avouer avoir commandité un vol dans la demeure de tes parents. Les sachant morts sur le coup, j'ai aussitôt envoyé un homme de confiance, Pagan, chercher chez eux tous les papiers pouvant nous être utiles. La saisie des lieux aurait tout fait disparaître dans l'un de nos services de sécurité. Là où l'espion aurait sans mal pu se servir et ainsi camoufler des informations capitales pour le démasquer.

- Et ces documents ? Où sont-ils à présents ?

- Ici.

A ces mots, Relena ouvrit un dossier présent sur son bureau tout en désignant un carton d'archives.

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'espion supposé vienne dans ton bureau les subtiliser ?

- Cela n'a pas que des désavantages qu'on me prenne pour une blonde stupide arrivée à son poste par le jeu des relations. Personne n'imagine que je sois missionnée par le président lui-même à débusquer les taupes et démanteler les complots.

- Alors comme ça, on joue sur son image ?

- N'est-ce pas le BA.ba dans la politique.

- Je vois.

- Si tu acceptes. J'aimerais que nous réunissions nos forces pour mettre un terme aux actions de ceux qui ont tué nos parents Heero. J'ai beau promouvoir la paix, je réalise depuis quelques années qu'elle n'est possible qu'en éliminant les groupuscules extrémistes. Les gens n'ont pas à mourir s'ils refusent d'entrer dans leurs rangs ! Malheureusement, dans ce jeu de l'image, il est difficile de sortir les loups du bois. Je… je ne suis certainement pas douée avec une arme quelle qu'elle soit, mais je suis fermement décidé à faire mon possible pour que ces hommes ne renouvellent pas leurs exactions ! Mais surtout pour qu'ils les paient !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu garderas les mains propres en toutes circonstances. Tu peux compter sur moi, le jour où il faudra sanctionner le ou les coupables de tous ces massacres que cela soit de manière officielle… ou officieuse.

- Alors tu acceptes de m'aider ?

Hochant la tête d'un signe positif, Heero se rapprocha de sa nouvelle « amie ». Relena en avait pleinement conscience. Ses relations et son terrain d'action étaient bien assez grand pour qu'ils puissent mener à bien leur entreprise d'un point de vue officiel. Lui, en revanche, était, on en peut plus apte à se charger de la partie officieuse. Il leur suffisait donc d'unir leurs forces complémentaires pour que rien ne les arrête.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà bien avancé dans ton enquête ?

- Bien sur.

Souriant car sachant qu'elle avait même très bien avancé, Relena se faisait déjà un plaisir de partager toutes ses informations. Avec Heero dans son camp, elle ne doutait plus une seconde de leur réussite.

- Mais avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai une nouvelle affectation à te proposer. Pour faciliter nos recherches, je me suis permise de te détacher au poste de ma protection personnelle. Après tout, il est plus logique que suite à l'incident Noventa, nous fassions tout pour t'éloigner de cette affaire.

A cette remarque, Heero retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire presque effrayant. Cette fille avait bien pensé à tout. Une attitude qui lui plaisait particulièrement.

----

Non loin de là, Duo, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa se rendaient dans une salle de travail indiquée sur la convocation du lieutenant Noin. Ce fut, non sans surprise qu'ils y découvrirent une ancienne connaissance à eux.

- Messieurs. Je ne vous présente pas le colonel Une.

- Lady Une !

- Bonjour Quatre.

Stupéfait par cette rencontre, Quatre n'en bouda pas moins la femme. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à la voir dans ces lieux. Mais finalement, il n'était pas si surprenant qu'elle ait fait carrière à Washington après son départ d'Oz.

- Comment allez-vous Une ?

- Très bien Wufei. Et n'ayez craint, je suis maître de moi-même depuis mon arrivée à la capitale. 1

- Vous nous en voyez heureux.

Les retrouvailles se passant pour le mieux, Lucrezia les interrompirent pour expliquer leur présence.

- Bien. Le colonel Une est responsable de l'enquête vouée à découvrir les commanditaires de l'attentat à l'origine de l'incident Noventa. Elle a tenu tout particulièrement à travailler avec vous.

- Et Heero ?

- Vous comprendrez agent Maxwell que l'agent Yuy étant trop proche des victimes, nous avons jugé préférable de le tenir éloigné de cette affaire pour son propre bien. L'une de nos sénatrices a demandé la faveur qu'il soit assigné à son service de protection rapproché, le temps de votre enquête.

- Laissez-moi deviner ? Il s'agit de Réléna Darlian ?

- Exact. Sachez aussi que votre présence n'a pas été si évidente à nos yeux. Vous devez notre clémence à l'agent Chang dont les arguments ont fortement pesé en votre faveur auprès du lieutenant Noin.

Se tournant vers son ami, Duo l'en remercia d'un signe discret. Il ne doutait pas que le jeune homme, épris de justice, ait demandé initialement à ce qu'ils se chargent tous deux de cette mission.

- Bien, nous allons devoir travailler d'arrache pied pour obtenir des résultats alors n'attendons plus pour nous y mettre. Nous avons réuni dans cette pièce tous les documents jugés utiles trouvés dans la demeure des Noventa,. Je propose de nous diviser en trois groupes…

----

De retour au Gundam Wings, Duo devant l'absence flagrante de son compagnon, décida d'aller rendre visite à la petite Hope. Il espérait, non sans angoisse que Hilde n'ait pas été trop déçue du prénom choisit.

Mais à nouveau, le jeune homme constata le rejet de l'enfant par sa mère. Cette dernière refusant toujours de voir le bébé, Sally s'était résolue à retirer le berceau de la chambre de la jeune maman.

- Sally ?

- Ca va mal Duo. Elle refuse de l'allaiter. Les premiers essais ont été une catastrophe. Elle rejette sa fille si fortement qu'à présent cette dernière refuse d'être dans ses bras.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est son enfant !

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Le cas est présenté dans les bouquins. Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré. Habituellement, c'est la peur de faire du mal à l'enfant qui pousse les jeunes mères à les rejeter. Il suffit alors d'être présent à leurs cotés pour les guider et les aider à prendre de l'assurance pour que ce stress post natal disparaisse. Mais là, c'est tout son corps qui réagit. Elle n'a même quasiment pas de lait.

- Alors quoi ? Hope va mourir ?

- Non. Nous allons lui donner du lait animal.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Nous ferons en sorte de minimiser les risques. Mais cela reste préférable à la laisser mourir de faim, tu ne penses pas ?

- Bien sur que si.

Sally lui déposant la petite Hope dans les bras, elle lui demanda de la suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Là ils firent le premier biberon pour un bébé plus qu'affamé.

Alors que Sally avait repris l'enfant dans ses bras pour un essai réussi de tété, hypnotisé par ces petites menottes qui tentaient sans aucune chance de tenir seules le biberon, Duo observait la scène avec affection.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Je ne saurais pas faire. Elle est trop petite.

- Voyons, tu l'as bien lavé à sa première minute dans notre monde.

Se laissant finalement convaincre, Duo prit la place de Sally pour donner à manger à l'enfant. Il était si concentré qu'il ne s'aperçu pas une seconde du regard tendre rendu par la femme médecin.

Devant le rejet total d'Hilde et Heero envers leur fille, Sally venait d'accepter de rester encore quelques jours au Gundam Wings. Le repas de la petite terminé, Duo la convainquit en revanche de placer le berceau de l'enfant dans la chambre n°02, juxtaposant celle qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il espérait qu'ainsi les pleures du bébé permettent à Heero de prendre conscience de sa présence. Avec de la chance cela inciterait peut-être le père naturel de l'enfant à se manifester enfin. Tout du moins, si ce dernier revenait dormir avec lui…

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand Heero rentra enfin à l'hôtel, montant aussitôt à l'étage.

Il hésitait encore quant au comportement à tenir avec son compagnon.

Etait-ce fini entre eux ou étaient-ils juste en froids ?

Il avait beau partager sa vie avec le natté depuis près d'un an, ils n'avaient jamais eu pareille dispute jusqu'alors.

Heero cherchait dans son esprit comment faire face à cette situation nouvelle mais Duo ne lui laissa aucun choix. A peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre que son compagnon, assit sur le bord du lit, s'exprimait aussitôt.

- Tu rentres tard ?

- Désolé.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Je…

- ….

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Soupirant à cette réponse, Duo abandonna la partie. Il suffisait qu'il observe le corps tendu d'Heero pour savoir que ce dernier n'allait pas bien. C'était comme ce jour où il l'avait surpris chancelant dans sa chambre juxtaposant les écuries de Treize. Le mercenaire voulait alors fuir par peur d'être rejeté…

Face à cette évidence, comment pouvait-il entretenir la moindre colère à son égard ?

Finalement, Duo réalisait avec désespoir qu'il était l'homme le plus faible du monde quand il s'agissait de son amant.

- Moi, je n'ai pas mangé. J'apprécierais que tu acceptes de m'accompagner pour le dîner avant qu'on n'aille dormir ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Hai.

Retrouvant les yeux perdus si souvent croisés au début de leur relation, Duo pu y lire une gène évidente. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'Heero avait mal. S'il n'affichait toujours aucune réaction pour la mort de ses parents ou de Wings, leur mésentente soudaine le touchait réellement. Et ce sentiment-là, il le lui exposait sans honte. Une attitude qui suffit amplement à Duo. Il oublierait une fois encore les raisons de sa colère. A l'évidence, comme pour Hilde, la patience serait de mise s'il voulait réussir à faire accepter la présence de Hope à ses parents naturels.

----

Une semaine plus tard 

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin depuis le début de la semaine, Heero se réveilla avec dans ses bras son compagnon. Encore une fois, Duo c'était réveillé trois fois durant la nuit pour donner le biberon à la petite Hope.

Sauf qu'au troisième réveil, las de voir son compagnon dormir debout durant la journée, Heero lui avait interdit de se lever. Non sans se plaindre et râler à qui voulait l'entendre, il était alors descendu faire le biberon et avait ainsi prit le relais auprès de l'enfant.

Heero pouvait bien l'avouer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hilde ne s'occupait pas de cette gamine ! Elle avait désiré cette enfant, alors pourquoi s'en défaire à présent ? Cette situation l'agaçait plus que tout ! Il lui faudrait y mettre un terme d'ici peu. Tout du moins dés qu'il en trouverait le temps. Car il était hors de question qu'ils s'occupent de la petite Hope le reste de leur vie. Son couple formé par Duo n'avait pas de place permanente pour ce bébé. Il le refusait.

Si ce matin, il avait enfin un peu de ce temps si précieux, lui ne désirait pas le consacrer à cette tache.

Aujourd'hui, Sally était de charge pour la petite Hope. Elle avait même promis de tenter une nouvelle fois de rapprocher l'enfant à sa mère. Alors dégagés de toute contrainte, en proie à une sensation de chaleur et d'envie profonde, Heero embrassa délicatement la peau fine de son compagnon.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés aller au plaisir de la chaire.

Etait-ce involontaire ou Duo souhaitait-il conserver une certaine période de deuil ?

Y pensant très sérieusement, Heero n'en avait aucune idée. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours vécu seul et sans attache. Il ne savait pas forcément ce qui était considéré comme insultant ou non sur ce sujet.

Pourtant épuisé nerveusement de garder ses distances avec Duo, le métis laissa ses mains parcourir son ventre ferme. Au moindre signe de rejet ou d'inconfort du natté, il se reculerait pour ne plus rien tenter.

Surpris dans son sommeil, Duo émergeait sous la douce léthargie due aux caresses qu'on lui perpétrait. Après ces jours quelque peu tendus avec Heero, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Non seulement, il avait enfin fait le premier pas envers Hope durant la nuit. Mais depuis les mots blessant qu'ils s'étaient dits dans les écuries une semaine plus tôt, Heero, bien que longuement absent pour son travail de protection, avait retrouvé comme à l'instant tous ses gestes tendres qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard.

Finalement, Duo était rassuré. Heero avait juste eu besoin qu'on le secoue un peu.

A présent, trop heureux de sentir à nouveau ces mains rêches parcourir son corps, Duo se retourna avide de retrouver tout autant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Il sentait un besoin viscéral de l'avoir en lui.

Il avait besoin que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Qu'il retrouve cet émerveillement de leur fusion complète.

Alors sans même en discuter, sans prononcer un mot, les deux hommes firent l'amour avec lenteur et une passion peu commune de longues heures durant.

Le week-end étant là, ils avaient largement droit de profiter enfin d'un peu de repos dans l'isolement de leur chambre à coucher…

Reposant de tout son poids sur le torse du japonais Duo écoutait avec satisfaction les battements de son cœur. Réguliers et calmes comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Soupirant d'aise sous les caresses faites sur son dos avec le bout d'une natte plus vraiment présentable, Duo pouvait le dire. Dans tout ce tumulte qu'ils venaient de traverser, il se sentait honteusement heureux à cet instant précis. Comme enveloppé par une bulle invisible qui le protégerait des agressions extérieurs. Sensations bien illusoires aux vues de leur vie parsemée de morts.

- Duo ?

- hm ?

- Je… j'aimerais partir demain.

- Demain ! Partir !

Se redressant en sursaut sous la surprise, Duo ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par partir ?

- Chuuuut…

Caressant la joue de son compagnon pour l'inciter à revenir se coucher près de lui, Heero le rassura aussitôt.

- Oui. J'ai entendu parler d'une mission dans la région. Une prospection qui ne durerait que quelques jours. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais m'en occuper.

- Ils accepteraient comme ça que tu te proposes pour une mission ?

- En fait, j'ai déjà été contacté. Relena est d'accord pour que j'y aille. Ils n'attendent que ma réponse.

- Je vois.

Ayant bien assimilé qu'Heero n'était pas comme le commun des mortels, Duo savait au fond de lui qu'un peu d'isolement et une plongé dans le travail lui feraient du bien. Et puis cela concordait avec le désir des hautes sphères à ce qu'il ne participe pas à l'enquête en cours concernant ses parents. L'état major ou plus certainement le lieutenant Noin avait du trouver préférable de l'envoyer en dehors de la ville. Cela éviterait les questions problématiques sur leur mission en cours, tout en lui donnant une chance de se changer efficacement les idées. C'était déjà un miracle que deux semaines après l'attentat, Heero ne tente pas de mission punitive envers les responsables du massacre de ses parents. Sortant de ses pensées, Duo revint à leur conversation en cours.

- Tu sais Heero. Si tu souhaites y aller, tu n'as pas à me demander.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes ma fuite comme un rejet de ta personne.

Amusé de voir qu'Heero n'était pas aveugle quant à son propre comportement, Duo posa ses avant bras sur son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aurais aimé que nous parlions de tout ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Heero nous nous sommes dit des choses que…

- Il n'y a rien à dire Duo.

- Mais…

Comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, le natté abdiqua à nouveau. Se recouchant contre Heero, il lui donna ce qu'il attendait.

- Alors vas-y. Je resterais là et attendrais sagement que tu reviennes pour me faire l'amour comme un Dieu.

A son tour amusé par cette réponse, Heero lui murmura sa promesse au creux de l'oreille.

---

Au lendemain matin de la promesse faite à Duo, Heero chevaucha sa nouvelle monture. Il n'avait pas toujours vécu aux cotés de Wings. Il s'habituerait bien à nouveau à se passer d'elle.

Tachant d'ignorer ce serrement au cœur qui l'étreignait à chaque pensée dirigée vers Wings, le japonais sortit enfin de cette ville étouffante.

A quoi bon avoir gagné une vie honnête, si elle ne lui permettait que de perdre ce qui lui était cher ?

Ne désirant pas que cela se renouvelle, c'est sans regret qu'il partit reprendre la voie qui avait toujours été sienne jusqu'alors.

Si Relena lui avait monté une mission de toute pièce pour que son absence ne soit pas suspecte, tous deux savaient pertinemment que sa direction et le contenu de son départ n'avaient rien à y voir. Aujourd'hui, il partait en chasse. Et d'ici peu les assassins de ses parents et de Wings mourraient sous ses balles.

La monture avançant d'un trot calme et régulier, on pouvait voir à la ceinture du cavalier, deux armes jumelles. Deux pistolets issus d'une collection de grand prestige.

A suivre

1 Je rappelle que Lady Une souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité dans « Terre de l'ouest. »

Bon on avance pas très vite, mais faut pas croire on commence vraiment à avancer. Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce que tous les autres perso (hors Heero et Duo) deviennent, ben le chapitre suivant leur est entièrement consacré ;D . Sinon, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Relena car ici, contrairement aux apparences, elle a de la cervelle la miss ;D

Babou : Gros gros miciii pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question et sans trop spoiler l'histoire, non Duo ne va pas adopter Hope. Ca ce serait la solution de facilité (arff arff arff ;D)

Kittyval : mdr, j'ai aucun mérite pour la rapidité de mes updates car jusqu'alors j'avais de l'avance. A partir de ce soir, j'ai zéro chapitre d'avance. Bilan, je suis plus si sur de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours ;(( C'est même très, très mal partie ;(( Sinon, vip, c'était fait exprès tout ces chapitres lents où il ne se passait pas grand-chose et où tout était idyllique pour faire une sorte de « cassure » avec l'incident Noventa. Mais du coup, tout le monde s'est ennuyer en lisant ce début de fic vu que ça avance tout doucement '' (Ca et l'absence de Lemon, c'est radicale pour faire fuir la masse lol ;D)

mimi yuy


	12. Chap 10 : Retour d’OZ

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai plus une seconde à consacrer à mes fics uu. Vais souffrire pour finir celle-ci et ca m'agace de trop --

**Washington DC.**

**Chap** **10 : Retour d'OZ**

Assit sur ces inconfortables fauteuils en bois de troisième classe, Zecks ne cessait de lire et relire les missives reçues huit jours plus tôt. Ne désirant pas que les informations s'y trouvant traversent le pays et s'y embrasent comme un fétu de paille via les télégrammes, l'homme avait décidé de venir en personne informer son « petit frère » de cœur des dernières révélations. Nul doute que tout cela changerait la direction des recherches dans l'enquête assignée à l'incident Noventa.

La petite ville d'Oz étant à présent tranquille, le maire n'avait pu lui refuser ces quelques jours de vacances. D'autant qu'il n'en avait jamais prit en quatre années de bons et loyaux services.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de sa situation douloureuse, Zecks ignora un nouveau clin d'œil aguicheur de sa voisine. Avec de la chance, il pourrait fuir du train en marche avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui demander une aide quelconque pour ses nombreux bagages présents au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Un hasard compatissant choisit cet instant pour faire entrer le train en gare.

Enfin.

Attrapant son unique sac, le marshal Zecks Merquize se dirigea au plus vite vers la sortie.

Il n'avait définitivement aucun goût pour les voyages…

Bien qu'il se soit préparé à voir Washington fourmiller de passants, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration de force. La gare semblait à la limite de sa capacité d'accueil. En sortant non sans mal, l'homme vit des attroupements plus denses encore, recouvrant toutes les rues et trottoirs du quartier. A croire que tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient regroupés en son centre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'heure étant matinale, Zecks décida de se rendre aussitôt à la maison blanche. S'il s'y trouvait, Quatre accepterait sans doute de l'y recevoir pour qu'il puisse enfin lui remettre son courrier.

Ses deux missives de la plus haute importance en main, Zecks, héla sans plus attendre une calèche.

Il lui fallu près de deux heures pour traverser un quart de la ville.

Aux vues des banderoles portées par les manifestants, la capitale semblait sous le feu d'une manifestation pour la paix. L'une des nombreuses conséquences du manque de réactivité du gouvernement, plus de deux semaines après l'attentat Noventa. Si tous y allaient de sa théorie, celle se résumant en « une machination dramatique du pouvoir en place pour empêcher l'homme de devenir président », était en première position.

Rejoignant la foule pour faire le dernier kilomètre de son parcours à pieds, Zecks, s'approcha enfin de la maison blanche. Les manifestants, ne cessaient de hurler. Des cris de guerre et slogans novateurs et pacifiques s'y associaient en une cacophonie infernale. Plusieurs parties étant représentés, s'insinuait même à présent, un début de contestation entre les manifestants de chaque délégation.

Zecks rejoignait finalement la grand portail, haut lieu de sécurité quand une détonation retentit. Le silence qui s'en suivit ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Suite à cela, un mouvement de panique eu lieu. Non loin derrière eux, l'armée chargeait bel et bien la foule.

---

- C'est une catastrophe !

Marchant dans les couloirs du principal centre de rétention de la capitale, Wufei et Quatre ne savaient plus quoi faire. Leurs maigres indices dans l'affaire Noventa ne les menaient à rien. S'ils avaient retrouvé l'homme ayant fournis la poudre à canon ayant constitué les bombes, ce dernier bien que conciliant pour éviter une peine de mort, n'avait pu leur donner le nom de son client.

Après trois semaines d'enquêtes, les jeunes agents du gouvernement devaient avouer leur incompétence totale sur cette mission. Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'ombre d'un soupçon quant à l'identité du commanditaire.

Nerveusement fatigués de leur matinée de guerre psychologique passée avec l'armurier, Quatre se dirigeait dans la salle de repos des officiers de police pour y trouver une tasse de café et un banc pour s'y poser. Resté dans le couloir, Wufei regardait avec quelques surprises, la fin d'un convoi d'hommes et de femmes issues d'une arrestation de masse.

Les manifestations civiles et politiques devant durer la journée entière, il redoutait que les cellules bien que spacieuses des lieux, ne suffisent à gérer la totalité des contrevenants à l'ordre public profitant de cette occasion pour engendrer le chaos et l'insécurité dans toute la ville.

Enfin. La majeure partie des personnes misent sous arrêts ne serait gardé que quelques heures. Beaucoup n'était que des gens « comme tout le monde » prit au hasard des filets et finalement, rares étaient les poursuites engendrées suite à ce genre d'évènements.

Wufei allait rejoindre Quatre quand une conversation l'attira.

- Jamais vu ça ! Je te jure ! Il ne serait pas blond, on aurait dit la tignasse d'un sioux.

- Bah, ce n'est pas si rare dans l'ouest !

- Ouais bah, par ici, tu peux être sur que celui-là va passer un sale moment. Une vraie fille.

Wufei n'appréciait pas spécialement les grandes villes. Trop grande, trop impersonnelle, Washington comme toutes ses sœurs, donnait l'image d'une petite fille riche, capricieuse et égoïste. Parfait reflet de ses hommes politiques qui refusaient de partager leurs pouvoirs. En côtoyant aujourd'hui ses habitants, il devait bien avouer que sa vision des choses ne s'arrangeait guère. Zecks avait les cheveux longs lui aussi. Il n'en était pas moins masculin pour autant ! Lui-même et Duo avait des cheveux longs. Si les siens étaient camouflé sous son col et par son chapeau, la natte de son ami ne passait guère inaperçue, elle. Et là encore, aucun d'eux n'en perdait leur statut d'homme pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec leurs idées préconçues ces pseudo flics sans expérience au crâne rasé !

- Pis va savoir ce qu'il est ce type. Ce n'est pas humain d'être si bond. Il ne serait pas si grand et musclé qu'il aurait sa place dans un bordel de première classe.

Wufei ouvrait la porte de la salle de repos quand il fut prit d'un doute. C'était impossible. Quatre lui en aurait parlé s'il était venu les rejoindre. Mais ces détails… De sa vie, il n'avait rencontré que deux personnes aux cheveux blonds plus fins et claires que ceux de Quatre. La seconde était une femme politique, apparemment amie de sa défunte femme. Quant à la première…

Trop curieux, il rejoignit les deux hommes pour s'informer de l'identité précise du nouveau prisonnier qu'ils évoquaient.

Quatre sortait de la salle de repos deux mug à la main, surpris de ne pas voir son ami le rejoindre quand il vit le chinois en grande discussion avec les policiers placés à l'accueil. Enfin discussion…. Le chinois semblait surtout prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser et rouer de coup ses vis-à-vis. A peine l'eut-il finalement rejoint, que Quatre se faisait bousculé par un Wufei des plus empressés.

- Wufei où tu cours comme ça ?

Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre une minute. Mais avec un semblant de réflexion, il était évident que Quatre devait le suivre.

- Libérer un ami à nous. Suis-moi !

---

Attendant patiemment sur un banc que le prisonnier libéré sous leur ordre express leur soit remis, Wufei regardait avec application ses bottes de cuir. Ca lui avait fait un choc d'apprendre qu'IL était bel et bien présent en ces lieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Quatre ? Tu savais que Zecks venait nous rejoindre et tu n'en as parlé à personne.

- Je l'ai appris le jour du départ d'Heero. Et les choses allaient si vite à ce moment là… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler.

- hm…

Gêné de son oubli qui semblait avoir tant d'importance pour Wufei, Quatre n'osa plus parler. Il ne cacha toutefois pas sa surprise, quand le chinois lui posa sa question.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ça Wufei ?

- Zecks.

- Il a vécu quelques années avec mon père quand j'étais jeune. C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant. Père l'aimait réellement de tout son cœur à cette époque. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Il prenait soin de lui, l'éduquait et l'instruisait à sa manière. C'était une belle époque. Qu'il soit ou non en sa présence, Zeck agissait toujours comme un grand frère avec moi. Il m'a donné de l'affection. M'a toujours soutenue, même quand j'étais en conflit avec Treize. Ils ont toujours fais de leur mieux pour que leur histoire, qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse, ne me touche pas. Aujourd'hui, comme alors, j'ai une confiance aveugle en Zecks. Alors… Oui. Je l'aime. Mais en tant qu'un membre précieux de ma famille Wufei. Personne ne saurait égaler Trowa dans mon cœur.

- Alors tu le savais ? Pour Treize et Zecks ? 1

- Après la mort de mon père, j'ai eu des semaines de doutes peuplées de nombreux flashs. Mais finalement, je me suis souvenu de tout.

- C'est bien.

- Oui. Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé ces souvenirs heureux de mon enfance… Et toi Wufei ? Tu l'aimes ?

Si Quatre aperçut sans aucun mal les poings de son compagnon d'armes se serrer avec force, il n'eut pas la chance d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. Déjà l'objet de leur conversation venait à eux.

---

Zecks n'en revenait pas d'avoir été libéré sans plus de détail. Il s'était fait arrêté comme le pire des criminels au beau milieu d'un mouvement de foule. Ne cherchant pas à envenimer la situation, il n'avait pas repoussé les autorités acceptant de les suivre pour pouvoir s'expliquer plus simplement. Mais sa tactique avait été un échec cuisant. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, les policiers l'avaient frappé sans raison mais avec enthousiaste. Nul doute qu'après ça, il pouvait se juger comme un Marshall des plus honnêtes et tendre à leur cotés. Mais qu'ils le relâchent à présent sans interrogatoire, venu d'un avocat ou aveux était un profond mystère.

Mystère qui prit fin quand il vit devant lui deux jeunes gens l'attendant à la sortie du commissariat.

- Wufei, Quatre. Auquel de vous deux, dois-je ma liberté ?

- A Quatre.

Surpris car n'ayant absolument rien fait, le dénoncé observa non sans étonnement son ami assit à ses cotés.

Supposant qu'il y a avait certainement-là une raison à ce petit mensonge, il joua le jeu.

- On n'allait pas te laisser moisir ici alors que tu venais pour me voir.

- Merci à toi, Quatre.

- C'est la moindre des choses Zecks.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Quatre lui fit un grand sourire plein de tendresse avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Heureux de le revoir, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

Bien qu'une toute autre personne aurait pu tenir cette place, il lui semblait qu'à jamais Quatre resterait ce petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

Wufei connaissant la teneur de leurs sentiments, regarda la scène avec apaisement. Ils étaient adorables ainsi. Leurs chevelures si semblables ajoutaient une crédibilité désarmante à ce lien fraternel qu'ils s'étaient créés.

Observant ainsi le corps tout en muscle de Zecks, Wufei aperçu seulement les marques rouges et celle plus foncées encore sur son cou et son visage. Ils l'avaient à l'évidence frappé et pas le moins du monde soigné. Le sentiment de paix fut aussitôt remplacé par un élancement douloureux dans sa poitrine.

- Je constate qu'il existe toujours des gens poussées par un haut sens de la justice.

- Ce n'est rien Wufei.

- Laisse-nous le soin d'en juger. Suis-nous. Nous rentrons au Gundam Wings !

----

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Quatre jugea préférable de laisser Wufei avec Zecks, le temps de trouver Sally.

Quoiqu'en dise leur ami, il semblait bel et bien avoir été passé à tabac. Face à cette évidence, le jeune chinois ne voulait s'imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui sans leur intervention rapide.

Il déposait un linge humide sur l'arcade sourcilière blessée quand il perdit une partie de sa retenue.

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai su que tu étais enfermé dans l'une des prisons de la ville.

- Je vois. C'est donc toi qui m'a sorti de là, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Inutile de le nier. Quatre ne sait pas mentir quand il n'en a pas vraiment envie.

- hum.

Assit sur le lit du chinois, Zecks le força à relever son visage. Il voulait voir ses yeux.

Son regard. Le regard d'un homme toujours fier et droit malgré l'adversité.

Ils étaient alors si proches l'un de l'autre, Wufei agenouillé devant lui. Il aurait suffit d'un simple mouvement. Un infime mouvement de quelques centimètres à peine pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Zecks le désirait si fortement... Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un baiser du garçon !

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le lui voler. Wufei avait été marié. Si aujourd'hui sa présence dans cette chambre le touchait, cela était certain, le principal concerné restait encore indécis quant à ses sentiments. Cela crevait les yeux.

Ne pouvant garder ses espoirs au silence plus longtemps, Zecks renoua le dialogue comme il pu tandis que Wufei reprenait ses soins avec application.

- Wufei.

- hum ?

- Crois-tu que….

- Que ?

- Crois-tu que je puisse espérer voir un jour de l'amour dans ces yeux de jade ?

Stoppant ses gestes à cette question, Wufei ancra son regard dans celui de son aîné.

- De l'affection, il y en a toujours eu. Pour l'amour. Je serais honnête avec toi Zecks. Il est pour moi encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

- Alors j'attendrais.

Zecks avait répondu sans empressement, avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'effrayer, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais ces lèvres, à nouveau devant lui, étaient elles, si tentantes.

N'y résistant plus, le blond apposa ses lèvres sur celles du chinois qui ne montra aucun signe de rejet. Alors tout doucement, pour lui laisser la chance de se dégager, Zecks en quémanda l'entré pour offrir un baiser tendre et doux. Heureux de sentir Wufei se détendre et répondre à sa requête, il se recula finalement de lui-même. Une caresse sur la joue, en proie à un rougissement sans fin et il murmura la fin de sa réponse.

- Et crois-moi. Je saurais être patient.

Zecks s'écartait définitivement laissant ainsi Wufei se relever quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sally.

- Quatre m'a dit que Zecks était de retour…… et blessé.

- Exacte. J'ai essayé de donner les premiers soins mais au cas où cela ne soit pas suffisant, il est toi.

Et sans plus attendre, ni laisser errer son regard sur le blessé, Wufei sortit de la chambre.

Connaissant parfaitement la nature ambiguë de leur relation, Sally ne pouvait se mentir. Elle n'aimait pas Zecks. Ceci étant, il était avant tout un ami de Wufei et son patient. Aussi fit-elle un effort pour lui offrir un sourire engageant. Suite à quoi, elle se mit en charge de soigner son plus redoutable rival.

----

Sally parti pour quelques visites à ses patientes disséminées dans les quartiers chics de la capitale, Zecks s'installa finalement dans la chambre appartenant initialement à Quatre, celui-ci logeant dans celle de Trowa. Dans ce lieu, les deux hommes discutèrent longuement des raisons de la présence du Marshal.

Ayant appris la venue de ce visiteur inattendu par Wufei, Duo se demandait qui pouvait bien faire régner l'ordre à Oz. Alors qu'il donnait le biberon à la petite Hope, sa vie dans cette petite bourgade lui semblait si lointaine.

Dos à la porte de la chambre et tout à ses pensées, Duo ne sentit pas le regard envieux et attristé d'une silhouette présente non loin de lui. Une ombre qui disparue dés l'arrivée d'une troisième personne.

- Ca va ?

- Oh Quatre ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Tu lui donnes à manger ?

Observant la petite Hope qu'il avait dans ses bras, Duo hocha à la positive.

- Hilde refuse toujours de la nourrir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sally dit que ça s'appelle le « baby blues ». Elle a peur de lui faire du mal, tout en gardant trop profondément en elle le souvenir douloureux de la souffrance subit au cours de sa naissance. Tout ça se mélange dans sa tête et finalement, elle préfère la garder éloigné d'elle pendant encore quelques jours. Alors comme personne n'a le temps de s'en occuper, on va pas la laisser mourir de faim cette pauvre petite.

Serrant avec douceur et non moins d'amour le corps fragile du nourrisson, Duo l'embrassa sur le front avant de la réinstaller consciencieusement dans ses bras pour la poursuite de son dîner.

- Je m'en veux de ne pas faire plus d'effort pour te venir en aide.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ca se passe très bien ainsi. En plus elle commence à faire ses nuits.

- Il n'empêche que tu ne pourras pas tenir ce rythme indéfiniment sans aide.

- Il le faudra bien. Si son père et sa mère la rejettent, tu peux être sûr que cela n'arrivera pas avec moi. J'ai beau n'avoir aucun lien avec cette petite, je refuse qu'on puisse l'ignorer si facilement. Elle n'a pas demandé à venir sur terre… Alors il serait injuste qu'on lui reproche sa présence à nos cotés, maintenant.

Voyant que Duo n'allait plus tarder à craquer en lui parlant, Quatre, lui demanda comme une faveur de tenir l'enfant à son tour.

- Je… je peux essayer ?

- Cela n'a rien de particulier…

- S'il te plait ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce que ça ferait de tenir un aussi petit bébé.

- D'accord, mais tu fais bien attention hein !

- Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui Duo !

Abandonnant non sans mal Hope dans les bras de son ami, Duo lui donna maints conseils avant de devoir s'avouer vaincu. Quatre se débrouillait comme un chef.

- Tu t'attendais vraiment à me voir maladroit ?

- J'avoue être un peu surpris.

- En fait, je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est Trowa qui m'a fait connaître tout plein de chiot, chaton et autre bébé tigre.

- Je vois…

- Mais ne te trompe pas ! Je ne la compare pas à une bête.

- Encore heureux…

Ayant Hope bien calé dans ses bras alors qu'elle babillait avec vivacité en jouant avec la veste de Quatre, ce dernier pu interroger un Duo un peu moins stressé.

- Tu sembles inquiet Duo.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Heero depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'a rien envoyé. Ni télégramme, ni lettre... Rien depuis son départ !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pour qui fait-il cette mission ? A qui devait-il rendre des comptes ?

- Je… j'ai demandé des nouvelles à Noin et je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- Certes, mais de qui sont venus les ordres ?

- …Relena Darlian !

- Alors je te conseille de monter à la source si tu souhaites obtenir des informations.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Maintenant. Oui.

Désirant parler de tout cela consciencieusement, Quatre se leva pour aller installer la petite Hope dans son berceau.

- Zecks n'est pas venu pour rien Duo. Il nous a rapporté deux courriers dont l'un qui m'était destiné. Il vient d'une troupe d'indépendantistes placés à la frontière. Ces hommes se sont donnés pour mission de protéger leur état. Contrairement à d'autres groupuscules, eux sont pacifiques. Pour me le prouver, ils ont accepté de m'envoyer un rapport chaque mois de l'année et de venir référer de leurs actes avant toute escalade de la violence. Leur chef Howard, m'a envoyé des informations capitales ! Ils ont appris que la fondation Romefeller finançait les fonds militaires d'un nouveau groupe rebel.

- Qui est ?

- Une faction politique indépendante.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Quatre ?

- Je… c'est difficile à dire Duo.

- Je t'en prie !

- Treize, mon père. Il avait semble-t-il un autre enfant.

- Tu as un frère ?

- Non une sœur. Howard vient d'en apprendre l'existence. Elle se nomme Marie-Meiya et serait issue d'une courte relation qu'aurait eu mon père à notre arrivé dans ce pays.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec Heero ?

- Elle serait à la tête de ce groupe rebel. Ils prônent l'exigence d'une nouvelle guerre pour assainir le pays.

- Encore une belle brochette d'inconscients.

- Ce que je vais dire n'est issue que d'une extrapolation de ma part. Mais si ces gens sont bien à l'origine de l'attentat Noventa, comme Zecks le suppose, je crains moi que les raisons de leur chef ne soit pas l'amorce d'une nouvelle guerre…

- Alors pourquoi aurait-elle agit de la sorte !

- La loi du talion Duo ! Avec ces dernières informations, j'ai l'intime conviction que la famille d'Heero était bel et bien la cible de l'attentat !

Digérant l'information Duo pu voir approcher Trowa, Wufei et Zecks dans la chambre. A leurs visages graves, les trois hommes semblaient pencher pour la théorie de Quatre.

- Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Que faisons-nous à présent ?

A cette question de Duo, ce fut Zecks qui y répondit.

- Nous devons voir la seule personne qui en sait encore plus que nous sur ce sujet.

- Et qui est cette perle rare ?

- Ma sœur.

---

Bien loin de là, Heero Yuy lâchait ses deux armes au sol sous la contrainte d'un canon scié apposé sur sa tempe.

Malgré sa prudence, il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

Il avait fait une erreur et s'en mordaient les doigts à présent.

Cerné d'une vingtaine d'hommes en armes, sa survie ne tenait plus qu'au bon vouloir de leur chef.

Debout au milieu d'une grande salle d'apparat d'une ancienne hacienda mexicaine battit sur deux étages, le jeune métis vit alors une gamine se présenter sur les marches supérieures de l'escalier principal. Habillée d'un uniforme d'indépendantiste local, elle le fusillait littéralement du regard.

- On se rencontre enfin : Heero Yuy ! Assassin de mon défunt père !

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Votre bourreau, assassin !

- …

Peu dupe de l'autorité que pouvait avoir une gamine sur des mercenaires, Heero ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. C'est alors qu'un homme de plus grande envergure se présenta aux cotés de l'adolescente.

- Cette jeune personne ici présente est à la tête d'un mouvement qui fera grand bruit dans la planète entière. Nous ne voulons pas d'une paix de chimère. Nous allons faire en sorte que la guerre éclate. L'homme n'est-il pas né pour se battre, se combattre et finalement s'entre-tuer. Nous avons commencé par vos parents mais ils ne sont que les premiers d'une longue liste.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Marie-Meiya Kushrinada, fille de Treize Kushrinada. Et voici mon bras droit le Générale Dekim !

Le général Dekim…

L'adversaire principal de son père dans la course à la présidence des Etats-Unis d'Amérique !

L'hypocrite pleurant la perte d'un grand homme quelques jours plus tôt dans toutes les gazettes du pays !

- …

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Heero Yuy. Moi fille de Treize, je suis à l'origine de l'attentat ayant apporté la mort de James et Yuki Noventa ! Et je me réjouis que la justice ait été en partie faite par ces morts ! Morts qui ne feront que précéder la votre !

Heero n'était pas dupe. Si cette fille disait vrai, il n'en était pas de même pour l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Ce regard et son sourire sadique ne mentaient pas. Cet homme, ce Dekim, avait tué sa famille pour de toute autre raison qu'une vengeance familiale. Il avait les yeux de ces fous si nombreux qui ne désir qu'une seule chose : posséder le pouvoir absolu ! Il voulait la place de président. Et à l'évidence, il tenait à l'obtenir qu'elle qu'en soit les moyens.

Lui et cette fille paieraient pour leurs meurtres.

Il s'en faisait le serment !

En attendant, il lui faudrait trouver un plan pour s'évader puis les atteindre.

Recevant un coup de crosse sur la nuque, Heero n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer les premières esquisses de sa nouvelle stratégie.

A suivre

Et voilà.

Si avec ça, vous vous en doutiez pas depuis le début ' Après Treize dans le rôle du bad boys de la série, Dekim, la pas bo tout moche des OAV et la tite Marie Marianne ;D Décidément, je ne me suis pas foulée sur le scénar pour cette fic '' Goman nasai pour la TRES longue attente. La suite arrive mais pas plus vite pour raisons d'imprévus ayant prit tout on temps libre uu

1 Je rappelle que dans « Terre de l'ouest. », Quatre avait oublié une partie de son passé suite au « traumatisme » de la séparation ayant eu lieu entre Treize et Zecks.

mimi yuy


	13. Chap 11 : La « cavalerie » se prépare

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Rien à dire si ce n'est des excuses sincères pour un retard sans limite. Mais j'ose espérer que personne n'attend plus cette fic ;p Un gros merci à ceux qui avaient envoyés une rev, j'espère n'avoir pas oublié de répondre à tout le monde (gros pardon si ce n'était pas le cas uu). Sinon, la suite risque de se faire tout autant attendre, car je n'ai plus une seconde pour moi et plus un gramme de volonté (il m'est déjà dur de tenir le coup du coté des scantrad..) un petit passage à blanc qui je l'espère ne sera que passager. Bonne lecture ;D

**Washington DC.**

**Chap** **11 : Quand la « cavalerie » se prépare.**

Réunis dans la chambre de Duo, les cinq hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de réagir. Les faits avaient depuis trop longtemps agis hors de leur porté. Ils devaient prendre en main ce qui pouvait l'être avant que tout cela ne dégénère un peu plus. Rangeant la missive lui ayant été adressé, Zecks sonna le début de leur « contre attaque », répondant à son tour à Duo.

- Nous devons voir la seule personne qui en sait encore plus que nous sur ce sujet.

- Et qui est cette perle rare ?

- Ma sœur.

- Je vois. Puisque tout le monde semble persuadé qu'elle détient les clef de nos problèmes, allons tous rendre visite à la Sénatrice Darlian.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les cinq hommes partirent sans plus attendre, ne stoppant leurs marches que devant la porte de bureau de Relena où ils l'informèrent de leur présence.

- Entrer.

Prenant d'assaut les lieux, Duo se rendit aussitôt devant le bureau blanc pour y poser ses mains à plat. Son regard améthyste ancré dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il entama sans attendre les hostilités.

- Je vais être direct. J'exige de savoir où se trouve exactement l'agent Heero Yuy.

Dépité par cette entrée en matière, Quatre soupira bruyamment.

- On avait dit Subtile Duo…

- On n'a plus le temps pour la subtilité. Tout porte à croire qu'une folle veut se venger d'Heero et je refuse de rester là, les bras croiser à attendre qu'on nous renvoie sa dépouille.

- Pourquoi tout ce bruit dans mon bureau, je vous prie ?

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- Soit. Comme il a du vous le dire avant de partir, l'agent Yuy est en mission pour le compte d'un des multiples service secret oeuvrant pour le président

Alors que Duo trépignait d'impatience à cette réponse évasive qui ne leur apportait rien, Relena fut attirée par la présence d'un inconnu. Un homme de haute taille resté en retrait. Sa longue chevelure blonde, n'avait rien à envier à celle de Duo. Elle était même étrangement familière. Amusant comme cet homme avait la même teinte de cheveux que les siens.

- Je vous connais ? Monsieur… ?

- Zecks. Zecks Merquize.

- C'est étrange. Mais votre visage me semble familier ?

- Je…

A cet instant Zecks aurait aimé avouer qu'il était son frère aîné. Lui dévoiler une vérité si longuement camouflée, la prendre dans ses bras pour la retrouver enfin. Mais le temps manquant à cet instant, il jugea bon de laisser ces révélations à une autre heure. Relena croyait son frère Milliardo Peacecraft mort depuis plus d'une décennie. Bien qu'il ait toujours su où elle se trouvait, il n'avait jamais trouvé besoin de la contredire sur ce point. Alors il n'était plus à quelques jours prêts. Il allait finalement répondre par la négation. Mais son « absence » dans la discussion ayant duré, l'homme du admettre que la jeune femme était retournée en pleine querelle avec leur ami natté.

- Cesse de cachotterie ! Je suis sur que vous avez envoyé Heero faire l'une de vos basses besognes à votre place. Alors dites-nous exactement où il se trouve !

- De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi !

- Je vous parle comme je veux. Je vous rappelle que Merian et moi étions lié à vous pour destituer Treize Kushrenada de son poste de Gouverneur. Alors ne jouer pas les innocentes avec moi Relena. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous utilisez Heero à vos fins personnels. Le seul changement est que vous lui dicté vos ordres en direct aujourd'hui.

Duo l'ayant finalement nommé par son prénom, Relena mit de coté les usages pour faire front à l'attaque. Pour en avoir discuter au préalable avec le principal concerné, elle savait jusqu'où il était bon de garder le secret des agissements d'Heero.

- Sachez tous que lui et moi n'agissons que pour le bien de tous.

- C'est beau comme réponse de la part d'une adepte du pacifisme.

- Mais que crois-tu Duo ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu te l'imagines ! Etre pacifiste, c'est avant tout vouloir empêcher la mort inutile de millier d'hommes dans des conflits armés sans importance dont le but n'est que de régler les querelle d'une poigné d'homme.

- Alors vous avez décidé de rendre justice vous-même ?

Ce n'était pas Duo qui venait de réagir.

Quatre n'en revenait pas. Tout le monde s'imaginait la douce et crédule Relena comme une oie blanche, tout juste bonne à donner conseils en teinture et peinture. Mais il n'en était rien. Et cette subite vérité, et ce regard de glace azure qu'elle leur adressait l'inquiétait autant qu'elle le pétrifiait. Elle semblait si… implacable à cet instant.

- Quoique vous imaginiez, nous ne rendons pas justice nous-même. Nous avons fait une enquête sérieuse avant le départ d'Heero. Nous en sommes venu à la conclusion, étayée de preuves concrètes, qu'il existait un réseau à l'origine de l'assassinat de ses parents mais aussi des miens. Ceci étant fait, l'agent Yuy a eu pour mission confidentielle de s'approcher de leur fief afin d'y identifier les différents suspects. Et pour vous contredire une bonne fois pour toute, il agit sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt à leur encontre. Il doit ramener leur chef à la justice.

- Mais peu importe si lors de cette arrestation le suspect venait à mourir suite à un refus de coopération.

- Tu veux à ce point m'entendre dire que je manipule Heero pour qu'il supprime l'assassin de ses parents Duo ? Tu veux à ce point m'entendre exprimer mon désir de vengeance à l'encontre de ces fous ? Que sans moi, il n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée, ni même le désirs ?

- N'est-ce pas la vérité.

- Je croyais que la vérité que tu cherchais ne concernait que le lieu où se trouvait ton compagnon ?

- …

Tentant de recentrer leur discussion, Trowa s'approcha à son tour du bureau. Comme à son habitude se fut d'un ton calme et poser qu'il s'exprima.

- Relena. Tout porte à croire que vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Nous avons obtenu de sources sûres qu'Heero était la cible d'une personne liée à son passé et non à celui de ses parents.

- Erreur. Nous sommes formels. Ses parents étaient les personnes visées. Heero à leur coté ou non, l'attentat aurait eu lieu. Sans évoquer l'existence d'un traître dans le service de la sécurité.

Resté en retrait aux coté de Zecks, Wufei fut interpellé par cette information. Pour avoir été le premier à intégrer les services spéciaux de son pays, il ne pouvait s'imaginer qui aurait pu ainsi les trahir.

- Qui serait cet espion ?

- Peu vous importe à cette heure.

- Quoiqu'il en soit tu fais erreur Relena. Ce n'était pas le même groupuscule à l'origine de la mort du sénateur Darlian et du sénateur

- Alors qui ?

Décidé d'en finir, Quatre sortit la lettre écrite à son nom pour la lui montrer. Si après cela, la jeune femme refusait de leur confier ses informations, ce serait sans espoirs.

---

Gardant en tête les paroles de Relena, Duo se pressait de préparer ses bagages. Ils partaient dans l'heure rejoindre Heero, ou tout du moins tenter de le retrouver au plus vite pour lui venir en aide. Contrairement à ce que pensait Relena, une si longue absence de nouvelle ne pouvait être que l'annonce d'un problème majeur.

Il priait une nouvelle fois son Dieu pour que cela ne soit pas le signe d'une mort certaine.

Soupirant à cette pensée qu'il refusait en bloc, Duo parcouru des yeux sa chambre, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'absence des deux pistolets qu'Heero était partit rechercher dans la demeure de ses parents défunts. Ils lui avaient été offerts par son père et étaient depuis posés en évidence sur une commode. A leur place, se trouvait à présent l'arme commune qu'il possédait jusqu'alors en remplacement de son arme en gundanium.

Pour Duo, cela était un signe flagrant du retour du mercenaire.

Heero se considérait certainement libre de toute attache pour effectuer sa vengeance.

- Seigneur, faites que j'arrive à temps.

S'apprêtant à boucler son sac, Duo aperçu alors l'urne contenant les cendres de wings.

Heero n'étant pas conscient après l'attentat de ses parents, Duo avait exigé à ce que l'on incinère la jument.

A défaut de pouvoir l'enterrer, il avait supposé qu'Heero aurait été reconnaissant de pouvoir déposer ses cendres à un endroit qui lui soit cher. Encore fallait-il qu'il ait pu avoir connaissance de son existence. Car finalement, cette urne était restée isolée sur le haut meuble sans que jamais il n'ait l'occasion de lui en parler.

- Quel crétin ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile fini quand je m'y mets !

A sa défense, il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui entre l'enquête, les soins au bébé et ses inquiétudes quant à leur avenir commun.

Fermant son sac sur la précieuse urne de bois qu'il emporta sans trop savoir pourquoi, Duo sortit sans plus attendre de sa chambre. Il était plus que l'heure de partir à la recherche de son compagnon. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Après un baiser laissé sur la joue de la petite Hope endormit, c'est aux écuries qu'il retrouva ses amis.

Tous en selle, ils partirent sans plus attendre vers le lieu indiqué par Relena. Heero l'avait informé dans son dernier télégramme qu'il souhaitait fouiller un lieu qu'il présumait être le foyer de l'ennemi.

---

Les hommes étaient partis depuis moins de deux heures quand Hilde réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à présent seule avec Sally pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis la naissance de la petite Hope, elle ne trouvait plus d'énergie en rien. Un état apathique ne cessait de l'envelopper sans qu'elle ne sache comment s'en extraire.

Sally avait beau crier, la comprendre, la raisonner ou vouloir la faire parler, plus rien ne sortait d'elle. Elle se sentait vidée, loin de toute vie, loin de toute raison…

Si les travaux de son Hôtel /Saloon se terminaient enfin, elle ne trouvait plus en elle, la volonté de l'ouvrir comme prévu dans les jours à venir. A quoi bon de toute façon…

Elle errait finalement dans le hall d'entrée quand une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas y entra avec empressement.

- Je dois voir le docteur Poe !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je DOIS voir le docteur POE !

Alerté par les cris, le médecin descendit les escaliers pour reconnaître la femme de ménage d'une de ses rares clientes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Madame… Elle…

- Il a recommencé ?

Hochant la tête pour répondre par l'affirmation, Sally n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour réunir ses affaires.

- Elle ne bouge plus. Son visage... Seigneur, elle est méconnaissable.

A l'évidence, le mari, politicien de renon, n'avait pas trouvé ses limites frappant sa femme à mort cette fois-ci encore.

- Vous êtes venu comment ?

- En taxi.

- Ok. Rejoignez-le, je vous suis tout de suite.

Comprenant que Sally allait partir, Hilde perdit à son tour tout son calme.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule !

Enfilant avec empressement son manteau, Sally saisie sa mallette de premier secours avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il était vraiment plus que temps qu'elle se reprenne.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Une femme est peut-être en train de mourir. Alors cesse de jouer à la gamine capricieuse et assume un peu tes actes !

- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser Hope seule !

- Elle est ta fille ! Si tu ne peux pas t'en occuper, débarrasse-t-en ! Moi ou Duo, ne sommes pas ses parents et son père ne t'a jamais caché qu'il refusait de s'en porter garant. Alors une bonne fois pour toute prend tes responsabilités. Si tu n'en veux pas, emporte-là à l'église du quartier et abandonne-là pour de bon. Après tout, cela ne changera rien à sa situation actuelle puisque tu l'as déjà abandonné !

Sur ces mots, le médecin rejoignit la femme de ménage dans le taxi affrété par cette dernière et elles partirent au triple gallot.

La porte n'était pas refermée que déjà un cri s'échappait de l'étage.

Hope venait de se réveiller. A moins qu'elle réclamait ainsi quelque chose.

Sally l'avait-elle nourrit avant de partir ?

Hilde ne savait quoi faire.

Et ce bébé qui hurlait toujours plus fort.

Posant ses mains sur ses oreilles, Hilde cria à son tour toute sa haine et sa peur de l'avenir.

Elle était finalement seule. Seule et abandonnée de tous !

Le son se terminant au-delà de ses lèvres, la gorge rauque, elle l'entendit encore.

Cet appel lointain d'un bébé qu'ils avaient tous abandonné.

A quoi bon faire confiance à tous ces gens quand ils partaient au moindre problème.

Echouée sur le sol, la jeune femme voulait le silence.

Le silence…

Le silence…

- SILENCE !

Rouvrant des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas prit conscience de fermer, HIlde le vit devant elle. Ce gamin qu'elle payait pour s'occuper des chevaux.

Se croyant prit en faute par sa maîtresse, le garçon, lui expliqua sans attendre la raison de sa présence dans le couloir du saloon.

- Je venais chercher de l'eau chaude pour laver le poulain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la chercher ?

- Votre bébé. Il pleure.

- Et ?

- Et vous ne faite rien pour la calmer ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Ils sont tous partis. Personne n'est resté pour elle.

- Et vous ? Ce n'est pas votre rôle de vous en charger ?

- Retourne à tes chevaux.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Moi qui rêvais depuis toujours d'avoir une mère. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi tant l'espérer. La femme médecin a raison. Votre fille serait plus heureuse à l'orphelinat du quartier. Là-bas, sœur Gabrielle nous prend toujours dans ses bras au moindre pleure ou moment de tristesse. Et le père Thomas est toujours présent pour nous écouter ou nous instruire.

Choquée par ses paroles et réalisant qu'il était présent dans le hall depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait, Hilde gifla l'enfant en un réflexe violent.

Ce n'est qu'après coup, devant son visage impassible et sa joue rouge sang qu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme un électrochoc qui la réveillait d'un très profond sommeil.

Cette scène. Elle l'avait déjà vécu. Mais à cette époque, c'était elle qui se trouvait à la place du garçon.

Sa mère la frappait petite. Elle l'avait oublié mais s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent….

Et puis un jour, lasse de se fatiguée sur son corps d'enfant, cette femme l'avait vendu à un inconnu pour quelques piécettes d'or. Depuis lors, elle avait travaillé dans de nombreux claques… C'était devenu sa vie… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise des yeux cobalts qui viennent la tirer de son enfer.

- Ca vous a soulagé ?

- …

- Dois-je aussi en conclure que vous me mettez à la porte et que je peux retourner à l'orphelinat ?

- …

Ne pouvant décemment s'excusez sur l'instant, Hilde se contenta de répondre à la dernière question.

- Va faire chauffer de l'eau. Mais quand t'auras fini monte-la-moi à l'étage.

Ne sachant pas encore ce dont aurait besoin la petite Hope, elle allait la langer, la nourrir puis la bercer. Avec de la chance, ils arriveraient ainsi à calmer l'enfant.

---

_Loin de là, cinq jours plus tard._

Assit dans un coin de cellule, Heero attendant patiemment sa première visite journalière.

Depuis ces quelques jours où il était retenu prisonnier dans cette ancienne hacienda, les habitudes n'avaient guère changé. Chaque matin, un homme venait le détacher. Débutait alors la première étape d'un long planning avec son transfert vers une seconde cellule plus spacieuse où le général Dekim prenait à l'évidence plaisir à l'interroger. Pourtant, la variété n'était guère de mise. Toujours les mêmes questions et toujours les mêmes réponses. Heero devait même avouer ressentir un plaisir malsain à imiter son compagnon en la matière. Une manière comme une autre de garder à ses cotés, l'homme qui lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.

- Qui vous a envoyé là ?

- Vous me croyez donc toujours si stupide pour ne pas vous trouver seul ?

- Monsieur a toujours autant de répartit à ce que je vois.

Recevant un coup en pleine poitrine, Heero ne broncha pas.

Pour ce que leurs « tortures » valaient…

L'ex-mercenaire devait avouer avoir été surpris et décontenancer de découvrir un groupuscule si arriéré dans cette pratique pourtant millénaire. Il aurait pu leur donner des cours. Car à leur stade, il y avait de quoi avoir honte.

- Quand je pense à votre père… Un homme politique incapable qui nous a ramené une putain en guise de femme dans ce pays. Comme si nous en manquions sur le nouveau monde ! Mal lui en aura prit. Puisque finalement, cet excès de pécher l'aura obligée à vous reconnaître, vous, son bâtard qui ne doit pas avoir une goutte de son sang.

Encore une fois, la tactique de déstabilisation mentale de cet homme faisait pitié. Comme si de simples paroles pouvaient le toucher ? Le blesser ? Ce type pouvait bien, lui et les autres, penser ce qui lui plaisait. Un mot restait un mot. Un simple son qui disparaissait aussitôt dit dans les méandres de l'air.

Ses parents, lui avaient largement prouvé et montré leur affection. Alors rien, aucune parole au monde ne pourrait l'en faire douter à présent.

La séance n'ayant, comme chaque jour, pas porter ses fruits, Heero fut congédié et ramené vers sa cellule. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, ils croisèrent ce jour-là la jeune femme officiellement responsable de la mort de ses parents.

- Pourquoi est-il encore vivant Dekim ? Vous m'aviez promis !

- Et la promesse sera tenue. Mais plus tard. Nous en avons encore besoin.

- Besoin à quoi ? Vous n'en faites rien de la journée !

- Ce sera le parfait bouc émissaire pour notre prochaine exaction. Imaginez seulement ! « Désireux de venger ses parents, l'agent spécial Heero Yuy, ex mercenaire à la morale vil et sans scrupule, a tenté, ce matin d'abattre froidement le supposé commanditaire des meurtres de sa famille, en la personne du président. » N'est-ce pas un titre chaleureux et générateur de vente pour les journaux ? Et ne t'en fait pas Marie, il va de soit qu'il ne survivra pas à cette mission suicide.

Son laïus terminé, l'homme repartit sans plus se soucier de son prisonnier ou de son associée. L'un était fermement attaché et l'autre trop peureuse pour tuer d'elle-même l'homme qu'elle haïssait.

- Il vous manipule Marie-Meiya. Vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette dans ses mains. Plus manœuvrée encore qu'une poupée de chiffon. Pathétique.

- Un mot de plus et nécessaire ou non à la cause, je te tue !

Heero souriant d'un regard de glace à la jeune fille, cette dernière décida de fuir les lieux.

Laissé seul, Heero pouvait enfin assembler cette dernière pièce à son puzzle.

Leur projet était donc d'assassiner le président…

La garde rapprochée de cet homme de pouvoir étant sans limite, c'était-là un projet bien audacieux pour ces amateurs. Mais qu'ils réussissent ou non leur crime, lui, coupable idéal, serait éliminé puis accusé. Alors Dekim ressortirait comme l'unique alternative en cas de réussite où comme l'homme ayant sauvé son rival en cas d'échec. Dans les deux cas de figure, il se réservait une place de choix dans la course à la popularité qui détenait la clef du succès dans ce genre d'élection.

Ses gardes partis pour la pause déjeunée, Heero pu enfin passer à l'action.

Sans empressement, il enleva ses chaînes de leurs attaches sur le mur ainsi que de ses poignets. Cela lui avait prit du temps pour les déceler, mais depuis quatre jours, le problème de liberté manuelle n'en était plus un. Cela ne faisait en revanche que deux jours qu'il avait finit par réussir à dégonder la porte. Les gonds trop rouillés par le temps avaient été plus récalcitrants que les chaînes récemment forgées.

Deux jours donc qu'il sortait de nuit pour fouiller les environs. Il avait déjà retrouvé et mémorisé le plan d'action du prochain attentat. Il ignorait jusqu'alors qui était la cible figurée par une croix rouge. Cette information enfin en main, il pouvait fuir. Mais avant cela, il avait un compte à rendre avec sa conscience. Il voulait sa vengeance. Et mandat d'arrêt délivré ou non par Relena, il lui donnerait toute sa priorité.

C'est donc, en pleine journée qu'il décida de passer à l'attaque. Il n'avait déjà que trop attendu. D'autant que ce jour, le plus gros des hommes ne serait pas endormi dans la demeure mais loin de-là à répéter leurs mouvements de troupes.

Plus de trois semaines qu'il était parti de Washington et presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelle à Relena… Si avec ce silence, une certaine personne ne le lui reprocherait pas.

Sortant sans un bruit de sa cellule, Heero se dirigea droit vers la salle de repos des gardes. Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour réduire au silence l'unique homme en l'étouffant avec ses chaînes. Lui subtilisant une arme, il s'infiltra dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il devait en premier lieu retrouver Dekim et la gamine qui le collait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Deux balles plus tard, il récupérerait les plans d'action des troupes et tous papiers pouvant les informer de l'avancer de Romefeller dans le pays. Même si le gouvernement lui-même était infiltré jusqu'à son cœur par leurs affiliés, ces informations ne seraient pas sans importance pour Relena et ses amis.

Sur de son bon droit et de sa réussite, Heero entra dans une petite pièce qu'il avait assimilé comme la buanderie.

Il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure.

Du moins le croyait-il….

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	14. Chap 12 : Coup final

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Alors non, contrairement à ce que beaucoup ont cru, ce n'était pas Duo caché dans la buanderie ''. Mille pardons pour ce retard sans excuses. La suite très vite, car j'ai fini l'épilogue et j'en suis à la moitié du dernier chapitre -

**Washington DC.**

**Chap** **12: Coup final.**

Sortant sans un bruit de sa cellule, Heero se dirigea droit vers la salle de repos des gardes. Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour réduire au silence l'unique homme en l'étouffant avec ses chaînes. Lui subtilisant une arme, il s'infiltra dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il devait en premier lieu retrouver Dekim et la gamine qui le collait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. En principe ces deux là ne partaient pas avec la troupe pour y superviser leurs entraînements.

Mais avant cela, il décida d'entrer dans une petite pièce qu'il avait assimilé comme étant une sorte de buanderie. Depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé dans sa geôle, il n'aspirait avant tout qu'à une chose. Se changer. Si la douche était impossible à l'instant, il pourrait déjà subtiliser des vêtements propres.

Il avait beau vouloir se venger, il savait aussi que son forfait établit, il serait poursuivit par une armée entière. Autant dire que le repos ne serait plus de mise avant son retour à Washington. Pour cette raison, Heero ouvrait sans un bruit la porte de cette petite pièce pour s'y changer au plus vite. Il était sûr de la trouver inoccupée et de pouvoir y subtiliser quelques vêtements, pourtant, il réalisa vite qu'il n'en était rien.

A peine était-il entré qu'il fit face à une jeune femme. Une mexicaine si l'on se fiait à la couleur de sa peau.

Un coup d'œil à ses mains mouillées par le lavage de pantalons trempant dans une grande bassine, il n'était pas plus compliqué d'en conclure que c'était là… quoi ? La femme de ménage de cette bande de renégat décidé de faire la révolution dans le pays tout entier ?

Heero se remettant de cette étonnante rencontre intima la jeune femme de ne pas faire un bruit d'un doigt apposé sur ses lèvres. Si elle n'était pas stupide, elle le laisserait poursuivre sa tache. Au besoin, il pourrait même l'aider à s'évader pour peu qu'elle soit là contrainte et forcée comme lui.

Rassuré que tout se passe finalement au mieux, l'ex-mercenaire entendit des pas venir du couloir adjacent.

Il restait finalement quelques hommes autour de Dekim et cette salle môme de Marie-Meiya.

Il attendait l'oreille aux aguets que ces gardes s'éloignent d'eux quand un cri, un hurlement surhumain, lui brisa les tympans.

« - ¿ Lo que es que ustedes hechos allí ? ¡ Oh ayuda ! ¡ El preso se escapó ! ¡ El preso se escapó ! 1

Les hurlements ne cessant plus, il pouvait se juger définitivement repéré. Hésitant entre fuir les lieux et tuer cette alarme ambulante, Heero n'eut pas le courage de sacrifier une balle pour cette idiote de mexicaine qui à présent lui lançait savons, linges sales et autre baquet d'eau crasseuse au visage !

Elles étaient bien bonnes qu'à faire la lessive tien !

Soufflant pour se donner une contenance malgré les cris d'hystérie ne cessant toujours pas, le mercenaire rouvrit finalement la porte de cette pièce pour faire face aux deux hommes venus à la rencontre de leur consœur.

Face à eux ses réflexes de tueur qu'il était et resterait quoiqu'il arrive reprirent les commandes de son corps.

Tuant à bout portant les deux hommes, Heero couru pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la demeure.

S'il ne pouvait plus agir dans le silence et la discrétion, il agirait à l'ancienne. Par la poudre et le sang.

Courant dans les couloirs de la grande Hacienda, Heero élimina successivement et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation chaque soldat rebelle venant à sa rencontre. Il atteint finalement le bureau qu'il avait de nombreuse fois visité au cours de ses sorties nocturnes.

Emportant avec lui, dans les poches intérieures de son gilet de cuir, les cartes les plus parlantes et autres documents inculpant sans le moindre doute Dekim dans l'attentat ayant entraîné la mort de ses parents, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire vengeance. Et pour cela il lui fallait l'outil nécessaire à son crime.

S'il avait aussi récupéré le mandat d'arrêt délivré par un juge avant son départ et confié par Relena, c'était à ses armes qu'il pensait. Tout comme la veille, il les retrouva posées sur une petite caisse. S'en saisissant avec une certaine exaltation, Heero pu lire les inscriptions en lettre rouge présentes sur le couvercle en bois. C'était une manne inespérée que cette trouvaille. Avec ça, la fin serait explosive comme elle se devait.

#-#-#-#

Sur la route menant à la frontière mexicaine, Deathscythe avançait en tête, son cavalier plongé dans ses pensées.

Aucun des hommes le suivant de quelques pas ne lui avait parlé plus que nécessaire depuis leur départ de la capitale. Ils comprenaient tous que leur ami avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Heero lui avait menti et Duo ne l'avait pas vu.

Cette seule affirmation suffisait à remettre en question leur couple. En tout cas, chacun accompagnant Duo aurait remit leur relation en cause après pareille découverte. Aussi par respect pour ses sentiments de déception, aucun d'eux n'osait plus parler de tout cela en sa présence.

Fermant la marche, Zeck avançait aux cotés de Quatre. Contrairement aux trois autres, eux n'avaient cessé de discuter de tout leur voyage. Etonnement, il avait fallu qu'ils se séparent et se retrouvent à Washington pour prendre entièrement conscience de la relation d'amour filiale qu'ils partageaient. A cette découverte, Quatre ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de découvrir qu'elle était sa vraie famille. Mais pour cela, il devrait quitter son poste de gouverneur si récemment acquis ainsi que son poste d'agent du gouvernement. Mais plus encore, c'était ce pays qui l'avait vu grandir et où se trouvait tous ses amis qu'il lui faudrait quitter. Que penserait Trowa d'une pareille folie ? Accepterait-il de tout quitter une fois encore pour suivre ses envies à lui ?

Il n'avait cessé de parler de tout cela à Zecks. Mais aucune de ces discussions n'avaient trouvé de solution miracle. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire devant un tel dilemme. En discuter avec son compagnon. Il le savait. Mais cela ne rendait pas la tache plus facile.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas vivre dans un silence faussé comme celui semblant s'être étendu sur Duo et Heero. Ou pire encore, dans cette ignorance volontaire imposée par Zecks à sa sœur. Il lui avait toujours caché sa survie. Etait-ce juste envers elle ? Il ne le pensait pas. Mais autant il était aimé par cet homme, autant Quatre savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le contraindre à agir contre son grès. Et le trahir en avouant cette vérité à Relena sans son accord n'était pas envisageable un seul instant !

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait des jours qu'ils suivaient Heero à la trace. Dans le sens figuré bien évidement. Plusieurs personnes avaient bien vu le mercenaire passer par le chemin qu'ils suivaient des semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient donc sur la bonne piste. Et celle-ci menait tout droit à une sorte de ranch dont la demeure principale se présentait enfin face à eux.

Avançant de plus en plus prudemment, leur petit groupe stoppa finalement à la demande de leur autoproclamé « capitaine » de mission.

« - Nous sommes arrivés alors ne faites plus un bruit.

« - Je crois que ce n'est pas nous qui serons les plus bruyants.

Pour souligner son information, Trowa leur désigna un nuage de poussière sur leur droite.

Mettant pied à terre pour se cacher derrière des broussailles brûlées par le soleil, les cinq hommes purent voir une armée entière se diriger vers l'hacienda où ils souhaitaient eux aussi se rendre.

« - Ce n'est pas bon signe ça.

« - Pourquoi Duo ? Ils ne rentrent pas forcément parce qu'ils savent que nous arrivons !

« - Je ne parlais pas vraiment d'eux mais des détonations.

« - Quoi ?

Tendant l'oreille, Zecks perçu à son tour les bruits caractéristiques de plusieurs revolvers, dont le natté parlaient.

« - Effectivement, il semble y avoir de l'animation dans l'Hacienda.

Et il ne faisait aucun doute que la majeure partie des hommes venus au triple galop entraient aussitôt dans la demeure pour y chercher la raison de ces coups de feu.

« - Connaissant Heero, je crains qu'il n'en soit en partie la cause.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides Duo ?

Observant Wufei qui avait bien évidement posé LA question qu'il redoutait, Duo prit sa décision. Il y avait définitivement trop d'hommes pour qu'une infiltration ne se fasse sans risque et qu'ils n'y passent tous !

Alors…

Prenant l'arme offerte près d'une année plus tôt par Heero, Duo, y fit rouler le barillet sur le dos de sa main gauche. Consciencieusement chargée, le pistolet était prêt à l'emploi.

« - Je vais m'y rendre seul. Vous, vous restez ici. Si moi ou Heero ne sommes pas de retour dans une heure vous rentrez sans nous pour informer le lieutenant Noin de la présence des ces hommes ici.

« - Et durant cette heure d'attente, tu souhaites peut-être que l'on te tricote une écharpe pour cet hiver ?

« - Quoi ?

L'humour de Wufei n'ayant pas été spécialement perçu par un américain des plus stressés, Quatre reprit l'information avec moins de sous-entendu.

« - Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour jouer les spectateurs. Si tu y vas, nous aussi !

« - Je vous l'interdis. Y'a bien trop de monde. On va tous y passer !

Lasse de ces discussions de gamin, Zecks ne prit pas la peine d'attendre d'avantage. Sa fonction le poussait à croire que les coups de feu étaient le signe qu'une personne avait besoin d'aide.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, ce fut Trowa qui stoppa la discussion. Un seul signe de sa part leur fit comprendre à tous, le message : Zecks ne les attendait même pas. Aussitôt les plus jeunes rejoignirent leur aîné dans son avancé vers l'hacienda surpeuplée d'hommes armés et surentraînés.

#-#-#-#

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Heero avait à nouveau prit une balle dans son épaule gauche. Ca devenait une mauvaise habitude. Encore un peu et son corps serait plus troué que ces fromages importés par les immigrés européens. L'adrénaline du combat jouant pour l'instant en sa faveur en masquant toute douleur de cette blessure somme toute superficielle, l'homme poursuivait son avancé. Ses yeux injectés de sang et de fureur, ses vêtements imprégnés de son sang et celui de ces précédentes victimes, Heero traquait sa proie avec un plaisir non feint. Peu importait tous ces hommes qui le poursuivaient dans la demeure tout entière. Seule sa vengeance comptait à présent. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. A cet instant, il ne survivait même plus que pour elle.

Echappant de peu à une nouvelle troupe grimpant les escaliers, Heero trouva enfin la porte du lieu de replis de ses deux proies. Ils pouvaient les entendre se disputer à travers les cloisons, malgré le bruit des balles. Tirant de ses deux armes sur les gardiens du « temple », il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Enfin…

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

Son entrée rapide lui avait même permit l'audace de désarmer Dekim d'un coup de feu dans la paume de sa main droite. Cette dernière en sang, l'homme le regardait avec une réelle crainte au fond des yeux.

« - Vous allez faire une bêtise jeune homme ! Au lieu de nous combattre, vous pourriez rejoindre nos rangs ! Je ferais de vous un homme de pouvoir ! Je vous confierais l'armée entière de ce pays dés que je parviendrais au siège de président ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Après tout, c'est cette fille qui est à l'origine du meurtre de vos parents ! Tuez-là et partez avec moi dans la conquête du monde !

Heero n'était guère surpris par ce revirement de situation. Peut-être était-ce même dans l'hypothèse d'une telle fin que l'homme n'avait pas été si loin dans la « torture » employée à son égard. Après tout, si on ne lui faisait pas trop « mal » il était toujours possible de faire changer d'avis à une personne. Mais ce n'était pas si simple avec lui. Le sang versé demandait à être payé en un retour équivalent.

« - C'est trop tard pour vos tours de passe-passe Dekim.

Tendant à nouveau son bras gauche blessé tenant l'arme qu'il réservait au meurtrier de sa famille, Heero releva le chien, signe éminent de son tir quand un cri le stoppa dans son acte.

« - Noooonnnnn !

A peine eut-il le temps de se tourner, reconnaissant sans mal la personne responsable de ce cri, qu'Heero vit un homme s'écrouler suite au tir de Duo. Venu de nulle part, son amant venait à l'évidence de lui sauver la vie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit. La cavalerie se doit de ne venir qu'à la toute fin d'un combat.

Délaissant son compagnon, Heero redirigea toute son attention vers ses proies. La gamine n'en pouvait plus de trembler. Elle était bien loin de son audace et des caprices qu'elle exprimait quand elle venait le voir et qu'il était encore sous chaîne.

Etant de nouveau en position de tir, Heero visa le front dégarni de ce général, candidat à la présidence. Le tuer de sang froid ferait à nouveau de lui un hors la loi. Il se devait de le ramener vivant pour qu'il comparaisse en justice. C'était officiellement son rôle. Officiellement…

Le temps passant, Heero fut surpris que Duo ne lui dise toujours rien.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher ?

« - Non.

Duo savait pertinemment de quoi ils parlaient à cet instant. Mais il avait aussi compris les raisons de ce geste. Il avait vu les cadavres brûlés des Noventa. Il avait vu la carcasse déchiquetée de Wings. Il avait vécu la peur de perdre à nouveau celui qui était aujourd'hui sa seule famille Alors oui, sa réponse était purement réfléchie.

Et comme une réponse à ses pensées, Heero tira sans un sursaut de doute.

La balle sortie du canon, se dirigea sans aucune difficulté vers l'homme bougeant pour s'en échapper.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le tireur était bien trop habile et habitué à ces sursauts de survie pour ne pas en avoir tenu compte dans sa trajectoire.

Le corps sans vie tombé à terre, le sang s'échappa doucement du crâne de l'homme abattu.

Les deux agents spéciaux l'observèrent un court instant, ressentant tous deux un sentiment de satisfaction profond et concret.

Duo pensait que par cet acte se terminait une bonne fois pour toute cette vendetta quand il vit son compagnon viser à présent, la jeune fille présente à leur coté de sa seconde arme.

« - Heero ?

« - Tu devrais descendre Duo. La maison ne va pas tarder à exploser.

« - Quoi ?

« - J'ai placé de faible charge sur toutes les poutres supportant la structure. Elles explosent l'une après l'autre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. J'ai fait en sorte d'étouffer le bruit des implosions pour que la surprise soit plus grande.

« - Pourquoi avoir fait ça Heero ?

« - Je ne pensais pas recevoir ta visite. Il me fallait bien stopper mes multiples poursuivant avant mon départ.

Duo pressentait mal cette information. Il leur fallait partir au plus vite et surtout prévenir les autres avant que tout ne s'effondre.

« - La charge principale explose dans moins de cinq minutes alors pars maintenant.

« - Et toi ?

« - J'ai encore une âme à prendre ici.

Comprenant sans mal qu'il voulait bel et bien tuer la gamine, Duo ne fut pas aussi compréhensif que pour le cas Dekim.

« - Heero, tu ne peux pas.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

#-#-#-#

Les balles fusaient de partout.

Quatre hommes placés derrière une barricade faite de meubles de toute sorte tentaient non sans mal de donner le change à des dizaines de soldat répartis dans toute la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de hall d'entrée faisant face à un escalier menant aux étages. Duo avait réussi en un véritable miracle à s'y engouffrer avec l'appui des tirs de ses amis lui ouvrant un passage vers l'origine des intonations qu'ils entendaient avant leur entrée.

A présent, ils s'apprêtaient à se faire encercler par tous ces hommes auxquels s'en ajoutait sans cesse de nouveau. La fin. Leur fin était donc imminente. Mais comment s'en étonner quand on affrontait à quatre, une armée entière. Devant une telle inégalité, Zecks n'était que peu confiant sur la finalité d'une telle bataille. Mais plus encore que sa propre survie, il s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir si Wufei pourrait lui-même s'en sortir sans casse.

« - Il semble que finalement, Duo avait raison. Vous devriez partir d'ici au plus vite.

« - Tournez le dos à ces fous c'est signer notre arrêt de mort Zecks !

« - Je le sais bien Trowa. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Fuyez tant qu'il est temps ! Je m'occupe de leur faire croire que nous ne bougeons pas.

« - T'es complètement cinglé !

« - Wufei…

« - Inutile de palabrer les gars, la solution arrive d'elle-même.

Alors que le chinois observait avec colère le Mashall pour avoir seulement envisagé qu'ils puissent l'abandonner-là si facilement à une mort certaine, Quatre venait de couper court à leur inévitable dispute en leur montrant… le plafond.

« - De quoi tu parles Quatre ?

« - Des fissures !

Observant à leur tour le plafond jaune sable de la demeure, les trois hommes confirmèrent l'information. Il semblait évident que la demeure montrait de sérieux signe de faiblesse.

« - A la vitesse où elles se propagent, tout va s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Alors quoiqu'il arrive, je nous conseille à tous de quitter au plus vite les lieux.

« - Avoue que tu voulais nous ordonner de « détaller comme des lapins »

« - Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, obsédé par la chose !

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour vous deux !

Désabusé par le manque de sérieux de ces deux-là, Wufei préféra partir le premier.

Restant bien à couvert du flot de balles qui les visaient toujours, ils firent tous un repli stratégique et pressé jusqu'aux portes. Dés lors un premier morceau de plâtre vient à chuter.

Premier signe d'une pluie de débris, les quatre hommes fuirent plus sûrement et plus visiblement.

Réaction immédiate et attendue, l'un d'entre eux fut aussitôt blessé. S'étant volontairement placé derrière Wufei pour le protéger se fut le corps plus grand et repérable de Zecks qui prit l'une des balles perdues dans sa jambe droite.

Le chinois étant alors surpris d'entendre un léger cri de douleur, il se tourna pour voir l'inimaginable.

Ils étaient dans un vrai cauchemar.

Le regard médusé, il fixait l'impact de la balle d'où s'échappait à présent du sang, comme hypnotisé par chaque goûte carmine s'en échappant. Ne pouvant le laisser aller Zecks le tira avec lui pour sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cette demeure.

« - Dépêche-toi bon sang ! Le toit va s'effondrer !

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils trouveraient dehors mais face aux pans entiers du plafond qui s'écroulaient à présent sur l'ennemi, ils n'avaient aucune autre alternative.

#-#-#-#

Heero restait inlassablement immobile. Le bras tendu, son arme dirigée sur la jeune fille, il attendait patiemment la réponse à sa question.

« - Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui laisser la vie sauve ? Elle est tout aussi coupable que Dekim.

« - Je… C'est… C'est la sœur de Quatre Heero. Tu as déjà tué son père. Ne renouvelle pas ce cauchemar avec elle.

« - Insuffisant.

Braquant un peu plus son arme sur sa future victime, Heero en releva aussi le chien.

Sachant sa mort imminente, l'adolescente ne tremblait plus. Cet homme n'était pas différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Un tueur sans pitié, qui à l'image de son attitude avec Dekim, avait du tuer son père aussi froidement. L'enfer s'abattrait sur lui, un jour ou l'autre, et ce ne serait que justice.

Devant la détermination de son compagnon, Duo ne savait plus quoi faire. En son fort intérieur, il pressentait qu'il y avait une raison encore plus importante qui l'incitait à vouloir qu'Heero laisse la vie sauve à cette gamine. Au contraire de Dekim, s'il la tuait, cela laisserait une marque à sa conscience. Car… car c'était à lui-même qu'il faisait face à cet instant ! Bien sur ! C'était l'autre face de son miroir !

« - Heero ne tire pas !

« - Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Comme tu n'aurais pas pu me stopper pour lui !

« - Mais tu oublis l'essentiel là. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

« - Elle est bien assez âgée pour prendre conscience de ses actes.

« - Elle a été manipulée Heero ! Manipulé par un homme qui souhaitait stopper la monter au pouvoir de ton père. Seule, elle n'aurait jamais rien pu faire.

« - C'est un monstre qui n'a pas hésité à faire tuer mes parents !

« - Le monstre c'était cet homme que tu as déjà éliminé. Tout est fini à présent. Alors baisse ton arme Heero.

Tout ce que Duo disait était vrai. Il l'avait bien comprit lui aussi. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter si facilement. C'était trop facile de clamer l'innocence de la jeunesse.

« - NON !

Ayant quelque peu oublié le temps qui défilait au cours de leur « discussion », la réponse du jeune homme se fit sous le tremblement et le bruit d'une explosion de grande ampleur. Comme il l'avait prévu, les dernières poutres maintenant l'hacienda sur pieds s'étaient fissurées. S'ajoutant à cela l'explosion des quelques bâtons de dynamite trouvés dans le bureau du général un peu plus tôt, la demeure toute entière trembla fortement avant que le toit ne s'écroule en partie sur eux.

#-#-#-#

Se dégageant d'un amas de bois et de plâtres, Duo toussa quelque peu. Un examen rapide sur sa personne le rassura. Mis à part une belle bosse sur la tête et des cheveux parsemés de poussière, il n'avait rien.

Devant lui Heero se dégageait de la même manière d'une armoire tombée sur son épaule déjà bien abîmée par un tir de balle. Encore une cicatrice qu'il pourrait arborer dans les mois à venir. Il allait s'approcher de lui pour lui porter les premiers secours, trop heureux que le plancher sous leurs pieds ait tenu le coup, quand il le vit se diriger à nouveau arme au poing vers le corps de sa victime.

Malgré cet intermède, il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis quant à la finalité de ce face-à-face.

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus pour le convaincre qu'il avait raison, Duo observa un court instant le regard effrayé de l'enfant qui pleurait recroquevillé sur elle-même. La chute du toit avait fait tomber une plaque de plusieurs kilos sur ses jambes d'où partait une véritable marre de sang. S'ils ne se pressaient pas pour lui venir en aide, elle mourrait de ses blessures bien avant que la balle qu'Heero lui destinait ne l'atteigne.

Ne voyant ni n'entendant Trowa parvenir jusqu'à eux suivit de peu de Wufei, Duo s'approcha de son amant pour une dernière tentative.

« - Heero regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas la tuer.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'elle est comme toi.

Ne supportant pas cette remarque des plus cruelles, Heero détourna enfin son regard de l'enfant pour croiser avec douleur celui de son amant.

« - Ne dit pas ça !

« - C'est pourtant vrai. Dekim l'a forcé à agir comme elle l'a fait. Ses pensées. Ses croyances. Elle les lui doit. Elle est encore trop jeune pour le comprendre d'elle-même. Mais elle a été manipulée comme toi tu l'as été par Odin puis par J. Tu es ici le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent au fond de son cœur. Pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentira dans plusieurs années, dans une décennie… La douleur de comprendre qu'elle a pris ou fut à l'origine de la mort de nombreuses personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout ça pour le seul but d'un autre homme.

Ne pouvant contredire cette vérité. Celle-là même qui était sienne. Heero revit cet instant. Cette seconde où sa vie avait réellement basculé. Celle où Odin l'avait poussé à son premier crime en l'obligeant à s'infiltrer dans une trappe pour trouver Heero Yuy et l'éliminer. Il n'avait même pas pleuré ce jour là. Jamais. Jamais ces larmes salées n'étaient venues jusqu'à lui… Et pourtant… Plus que tout autre, c'était lui qui méritait de mourir pour ses crimes passés.

Observant d'un autre regard l'enfant ensanglanté, il y vit cette frayeur. Celle qu'il percevait toujours au début de ses crimes. Celle, qui au contraire de la lueur exprimée par les victimes qu'il choisissait aujourd'hui, était pour lui, le signe de l'innocence. Qu'avait-il faillit faire ? Tuer une enfant ? Qui était-il pour jouer les juges et bourreaux, lui qui avait plus de sang sur ses mains que toute l'armée de l'état réunie.

Ayant enfin aperçu Trowa et Wufei, Duo leur intimait de ne faire aucun bruit et d'attendre pour agir tandis qu'il franchissait les derniers pas le séparant d'Heero.

Il tendit alors sa main vers celle de son compagnon. Déjà Heero avait rabaissé son bras tendu pour ne plus pointer son arme sur Marie-Meiya. Alors que la paume de Duo le frôlait, il les lâcha définitivement à terre en un bruit sourd pour se saisir de cette main tendue. Cette main qui l'avait sauvé de la mort, le jour même de son duel avec Treize. Cruelle ironie que tout cela.

Son cœur ayant décidé que vengeance était faite, l'homme s'écarta définitivement du spectacle de cet enfant blessé pour sortir de la pièce. Si elle s'en sortait, cette future femme n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Et cela suffisait amplement à l'apaiser. Heero sorti, Trowa et Wufei accoururent vers Marie-Meiya pour lui porter les premiers soins et la dégager des décombres.

Duo quelque peu abandonné savait que tout n'était pas entièrement fini.

Retrouvant Heero jusqu'aux balustrades détruites par l'explosion, il vit avec soulagement qu'une partie de l'escalier en marbre était toujours en place. Ils n'auraient donc pas à faire trop acrobaties pour sortir des lieux.

Si le toit tout entier c'était écroulé, les murs porteurs avaient eux en partie résistés, rendant la demeure certes dangereuse mais encore praticable.

Approchant pour la énième fois Heero, Duo voulu croiser son regard. Mais rien n'était plus difficile quand une personne vous tournait aussi bien le dos.

« - Heero.

« - …

« - Retourne toi s'il te plait.

Répondant pour une fois à sa demande, le métis n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le crochet du droit de son compagnon. Une seconde de suspend et il du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se remettre sur pied.

« - Tu m'as pété une dent !

« - Ce n'est pas cher payé pour m'avoir menti.

Loin de lui reprocher son geste ou de démentir l'affirmation, Heero se contenta d'en rire légèrement.

#-#-#-#

Il avait finalement suffit d'une petite demi-heure pour sortir Marie-Meiya des décombres et lui poser des garrots aux jambes. L'hémorragie stoppée, ils se décidèrent à attendre sur place la venue d'un médecin que Trowa partait chercher au plus vite.

Zecks resté près de l'enfant, cherchait lui, en ses traits détendus par les drogues données et le sommeil ayant suivi, les souvenirs de son défunt père. En regardant bien, on pouvait effectivement retrouver le front de Treize, la nature de leurs cheveux était aussi la même, tout comme l'emplacement de ses yeux…

Retrouvant Quatre, Wufei s'étonna une nouvelle fois de la subite disparition des hommes de mains de Dekim.

« - On peut dire que leur loyauté était minimaliste. A peine la maison a-t-elle explosé qu'ils fuyaient tous dans tous les sens.

« - Effectivement. Ils restent quand même quelques blessés. Je les ai placé du coté de la grange. Alors j'espère que Trowa reviendra avec plus d'une personne pour venir en aide à tout ce monde.

« - Ce sera déjà un miracle s'il trouve quelqu'un capable de sauver la gamine.

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, Quatre changea volontairement de sujet. Il avait encore trop de mal à accepter que cette adolescente soit sa demi-sœur et plus encore à l'origine du meurtre des Noventa.

« - Où sont Duo et Heero ? Trowa m'avait dit qu'ils allaient bien.

« - Encore dans les décombres de la maison. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls alors il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille.

« - Bien.

#-#-#-#

Restés seuls dans les décombres, Heero et Duo étaient assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier principal.

Silencieux, seul deux de leurs mains liées en une seule prouvait qu'ils ne s'ignoraient pas.

A ce jeu, l'un d'eux avait décidé qu'il serait le vainqueur.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'Heero céda enfin…

Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, il se nicha dans les bras de son compagnon. Malgré les soubresauts de ses épaules, Duo savait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Mais enfin… pour la première fois depuis la catastrophe, il sentit qu'il l'exprimait enfin… Toute sa peine, toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentit et ressentait encore au souvenir de l'assassina de ses parents. Tous cela et peut-être bien plus encore, Heero l'exprima blottit contre lui.

Alors…

Comme si la douleur passait d'un cops à l'autre…

Ce fut Duo qui pleura pour eux deux les larmes salées, symboles de cet amour parental perdu à jamais.

A suivre.

mimi yuy

1 Très certainement très mal écrit (pardons pour les puristes uu) En espagnol dans le texte, l'auteur voulait dire : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Au secours ! Le prisonnier s'est évadé ! Le prisonnier s'est évadé ! »


	15. Chap 13 : Retour à la maison

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Un chapitre 13 que j'aurais débuté ce vendredi 13 (le genre de hasard qu'on n'invente pas ''). Dernier opus d'une fanfic qui se sera fait désirer tant dans ma tête qu'aux bouts de mes doigts. Mais comme d'habitude, il aura juste suffit que je m'enchaîne à ma chaise une nuit entière pour que cela vienne enfin. (la méthode qui tue ').

**Washington DC.**

**Chap** **13: Retour à la maison**

Assis sur le sable fin du désert de Californie, au plus haut d'une falaise rocheuse, Heero et Duo observaient le coucher du soleil.

Ce soleil qui se levait chaque matin sur les rives d'un pays qui l'avait vu naître.

Et se coucherait chaque soir derrière les terres où il mourrait très certainement.

« - Tu penses à quoi Hee-chan ?

« - A rien.

« - Je n'y crois pas.

Soupirant à cette réponse, Heero se détacha du spectacle millénaire pour un paysage tout aussi doux et rêveur… les yeux améthyste de son amant.

« - Duo…

« - Ose me dire le contraire.

N'en ayant pas la force, Heero détourna à nouveau son regard vers l'urne présente à ses pieds.

Quand ils étaient enfin sortis de l'hacienda en ruine, au petit matin suivant la mort de Dekim, Duo lui avait enfin apprit son existence. Mis à part, un étrange sentiment de soulagement à cette découverte, il n'avait plus dés lors ressentit qu'une envie : celle de revenir ici.

Alors sans qu'ils n'aient eu à en discuter, Duo et lui avaient rédigé un simulacre de rapports expliquant leur version des faits. Papiers soigneusement relus et signés qu'ils avaient confié à Quatre avant de les abandonner sans plus attendre. C'était il y avait trois semaines déjà. Trois semaines qu'ils voyageaient pour traverser le pays tout entier et revenir là où nombre de chose avait débutée pour Heero des années plus tôt.

Trois semaines de voyage qui se terminaient et durant lesquelles ils n'avaient parlé de rien.

Dans une sorte de commun accord, ils s'étaient contentés de retrouver la présence physique de l'autre.

L'assurance de se savoir deux et non plus un.

Plus jamais un.

Jamais…

Songeant à tout cela et plus encore, Herro prit enfin l'urne dans ses mains.

Se levant, il fit quelques pas jusqu'au bord du précipice. C'était en bas de cette falaise que Wings lui était apparue la première fois. A cet endroit précis où un jour de chaleur intolérable, elle l'avait trouvé, le sauvant d'une mort imminente due à la soif et la fatigue. Dans les poches fixées sur sa selle, il avait trouvé de l'eau, une couverture et un peu de nourriture. C'était pour lui, à cette époque, une simple monture ayant perdu son cavalier. Mais en l'approchant, la jument lui avait offert bien plus que ces quelques vivres...

Elle avait été la première…

Le premier être vivant à lui avoir offert son affection.

Comment un animal pouvait-il prendre tant de place dans le cœur d'un homme ?

Lui qui était sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Lui qui avait tué Dekim sans la moindre hésitation.

Il s'en était même réjoui !

Il n'en avait pas prit plaisir, non. Mais son geste, il ne le regretterait pas.

Si sa peine d'avoir perdu sa famille était toujours tapie au fond de son cœur, ses cauchemars avaient cessé la nuit suivant ce meurtre.

Ces crimes de sang n'étaient rien pour lui tant qu'ils concordaient avec son sens de la justice.

Mais Wings…

Sa mort, il ne l'acceptait pas. Ne la comprenait toujours pas…

Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner de la sorte ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il avait encore tant besoin d'elle.

Il aurait tant voulu lui offrir une dernière étreinte, dernière caresse pour lui faire ses adieux.

Mais on lui avait retiré cette chance.

Alors pour elle…

Pour elle seulement…

Il les lui offrit…

Tandis que deux sillons de larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues, les mains de l'homme ouvrirent l'urne aux dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

Alors seulement, il dispersa les cendres de sa plus chère amie, sa plus fidèle concubine…

Fidèle jusqu'à sa mort…

La seule, la seule qui l'avait comprit et aidé dés leur première rencontre sans le juger sur son apparence froide.

Priant pour le repos de son âme, Heero dispersa ses cendres dans le souffle du vent.

Au dernier grain de poussière disparu, la nuit se fit totale.

« - Adieu mon ange.

Ce n'était qu'un simple souffle perdu dans les méandre du temps. Mais par ces mots, Heero mit définitivement fin à cette époque, à cette vie d'homme meurtrie et solitaire qu'il abandonnait définitivement avec elle.

Wings…

Retrouvant le contrôle sur lui-même, Heero referma l'urne avant de revenir s'asseoir à sa place autour du feu.

Par l'absence de tout bruit, il savait parfaitement que Duo n'avait pas bougé, assistant respectueux et silencieux à cette étrange cérémonie d'adieux. Mais il ne le soutenait pas moins dans cet acte. Pour preuve.

A peine fut-il à ses cotés, qu'il la sentie.

Cette main…

Cette main qui venait toujours à lui quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés…

Un geste, pour eux, plus intime et symbole d'amour que ne le serait jamais aucun de leur baiser.

« - Duo.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu ne parles plus.

« - Je n'ose pas.

« - Baka.

« - Ca faisait longtemps.

« - C'était un autre temps. Une autre époque.

Se détournant définitivement de la vue, tel son passé qu'il refermait pour de bon, Heero se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon.

Etonnement, il avait subitement le cœur plus léger.

Il n'oubliait rien. Bien au contraire.

Mais il voulait subitement se redonner une chance de vivre.

Observant son vis-à-vis, un air subitement léger et coquin, Heero glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Duo. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas jouer ainsi avec elles ? Il aimait tant les tortiller autour de ses doigts comme à l'instant.

« - On rentre demain ou tu veux rester quelques jours, histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout se voyage pour rien ?

« - On rentre. Ou le bureau d'Etat va nous virer avant la fin de notre période d'essai.

« - C'est vrai que dans son télégraphe, Noin ne semblait pas ravie de découvrir qu'on faisait l'école buissonnière pour une durée indéterminée.

« - Tu aurais pu rentrer toi.

A ces mots et le retour d'une certaine peine sur le visage d'Heero, Duo regretta ses paroles.

« - Mais je préfère qu'il n'en ait rien été.

Rassuré et heureux d'entendre cette confidence, Duo retrouva un peu plus espoir.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous faut rentrer. Ne serait-ce que pour reprendre nos responsabilités. Que ce soit dans le travail ou… le civil.

« - Penserais-tu à Hope ?

« - Hope… C'est un joli prénom.

« - C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

« - Même si tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher…

« - Je… moi… T'as deviné que c'était moi qui l'avais choisit… ?

« - Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne parlais pas de ça.

« - De quoi alors ?

« - Du fait qu'il t'aura fallu me faire passer un message même dans le choix du prénom de ma fille.

« - …

« - …

« - Oups ?

« - Duo. Depuis le temps que tu me connais. Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien, que je ne pense rien.

« - Ca on ne sait jamais avec toi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

N'appréciant guère d'être celui qu'on traite d'idiot, Heero se jeta sur Duo pour lui emmêler les cheveux dans un geste sacrilège.

« - Hééé !

Duo se défendant non sans mal, la bataille devint vite un jeu de main auquel s'ajouta sans plus attendre des lèvres tentatrices et appétissantes. Surplombant finalement le métis, Duo se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si sereins au cours de pareil instant.

« - Tu m'as manqué Heero.

« - Je sais.

Embrassant à nouveau son compagnon, Duo se reposa ensuite sur son torse. Il était bien là.

Son oreille sur ce coté droit si unique sous lequel reposait un cœur battant d'un rythme calme et apaisant.

Caressant son compagnon, Heero ajouta enfin ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis tant de semaine…

« - Merci.

N'en ayant jamais attendu moins ou plus, Duo ferma les yeux. Plus que des mots d'amour, plus que des gestes, il ne voulait entendre que ce mot de sa part. Un mot qu'il considérait mériter et auquel ne pas avoir besoin de répondre.

« - Merci pour tout Duo.

Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes s'endormirent pour ne se réveiller qu'aux lueurs de l'aube.

Avec les rayons de ce soleil levant encore invisible, débutait pour eux, le premier jour d'une nouvelle étape dans leur vie commune.

#-#-#-#

A Washington, le retour… « Partiel » des agents du gouvernement n'avait guère plut à leurs supérieurs.

Mais comme l'avait si bien formulé Wufei. Les messagers, qui eux rentraient à bon port, ne pouvaient être considérés comme responsable des fuyards. Alors prenant leur mal en patience, Relena, Noin et les autorités supérieures figurées par Lady une se passèrent de deux de leurs agents, subitement fichés absents pour cause de congés familiaux.

Pour les autres, ce retour ne fut guère de tout repos. L'enquête sur l'attentat Noventa conduisit à l'implication totale et sans appel de feu le général Dekim. Par cette condamnation et la mort précoce de l'homme suite à un malheureux accident au cours de son arrestation, les multiples campagnes électorales des grands électeurs prenaient de nouveaux tournants. La vie politique en pleine effervescence plongeait Washington en un fourmillement plus intense qu'à l'habitude. Et parmi toute cette agitation, des hommes et femmes décidaient du chemin que devait prendre leur vie.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner les autres et de devenir égoïste. Ne plus penser qu'à lui avant que le temps et la vie ne lui fassent défaut.

« - Tu es sur Trowa ?

« - Oui.

« - Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

« - Jamais.

« - J'ai si peur d'y aller.

« - Tu ne seras pas seul.

« - Non. Mais ces pays nous sont si inconnus. Me sont si inconnus.

« - Je te « rassure » tout de suite. Mes souvenirs de la France se limite à un quai de port.

Devant l'inquiétude de Quatre faisant face, assis sur le bord de leur lit, aux malles qu'ils confectionnaient avec attention pour leur long et peut-être sans retour périple sur le vieux continent, Trowa l'étreignit avec force.

« - Je ne te mentirais pas. Je ne suis pas plus rassuré que toi de traverser tout l'Atlantique dans une coquille de noix.

« - Idiot. On va prendre l'un des navires les plus sûr qui existe jusqu'à New Hampton en Angleterre !

« - Mais cela reste un danger. Sans compter que je crois souffrir du mal de mer.

« - Je serais aux petits soins avec toi dans ce cas.

« - Je l'espère bien.

Riant d'eux même, Quatre ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux.

« - On dirait un vrai petit couple.

« - Et bien c'est le genre de chose qui me plait kitty-cat.

« - J'en suis heureux.

Partageant un tendre baiser, les deux hommes reprirent leur contemplation assidue de leurs possessions respectives placées avec soin dans ces malles de fers. Il n'y avait pas plus concret dans l'organisation d'un voyage que la mise sous plis des bagages qu'on emportait avec soi.

« - Ait confiance Quatre. Je suis certain que le plus beau reste à venir.

Appréciant cette phrase à sa juste valeur Quatre adossé à son compagnon se contorsionna pour un énième baiser. Se laissant finalement déplacer pour faire face à son amant, assit face à lui sur ses genoux, ils signèrent ainsi leur pacte d'un échange de regard aussi tendre que décidé.

Une agitation particulière dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel attira alors leur attention, brisant d'un éclat de rire joyeux cet échange. Il était rare que des clients si bruyants arrivent dans cette partie du Saloon à cette heure. Mais au second écho du même rire, la nature des nouveaux venus ne fit aucun doute.

#-#-#-#

Enfin libérés de leurs obligations administratives qui les avaient retenu la journée entière, Heero et Duo se rendirent enfin aux Gundam Wings dans l'espoir d'y trouver une chambre calme et pourquoi pas un bain chaud, avant d'y dormir tout leur saoul. Le voyage de retour n'avait pas été des plus reposant. Entre les turpitudes de leurs transports aussi divers que douloureux et leur mauvaise idée d'en faire une sorte de voyage de noce…

Arrivant enfin devant la devanture de l'hôtel Saloon, ils durent accepter l'évidence : L'établissement était ouvert et ne peinait en aucun cas d'un manque de client. Bien au contraire.

« - Regarde Heero ! Tu crois que c'est aussi plein chaque soir ?

« - Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les murs des chambres soient bien insonorisés.

« - Dis tout de suite que je suis bruyant ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette pique, Heero franchit la porte d'entrée de la section hôtel pour apercevoir derrière son comptoir, Hilde en personne. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'elle se précipite sur eux.

« - Duo ! Heero !

Après une effusion du au bonheur de les revoir, la jeune femme les regarda avec joie, tout en retournant à son poste.

« - Vous êtes enfin rentrés.

« - Oui, comme tu vois.

« - Et… Pour longtemps ?

Duo observa Heero du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de leur place respective dans leur couple, de leur attente, de leur voeux en l'avenir et ils étaient plus ou moins d'accord sur les plus gros points.

« - Oui, nous allons rester ici. Pour quelques temps du moins. Qui sait ce que l'on fera dans quelques années.

« - Et vous resterez ici « ici » ou...

« - Ca nous ne le savons pas encore. Mais dans un premier temps, oui. Nous allons réintégrer la chambre n°1 de cette bicoque.

« - C'est sûr qu'à présent, la n°2 est quelque peu encombré.

Redoutant un peu de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la relation « Mère-fille » durant leur absence, Duo que le sujet touchait le plus n'osa dire un mot. A l'inverse, Heero n'eut aucun mal à évoquer la question.

« - Hope y est toujours installée ?

« - Non.

« - …

« - Elle est retournée dans la chambre mitoyenne à la mienne. C'était plus simple. J'ai juste du confier celle de Duo à une jeune personne qui vient d'emménager ici de manière définitive. J'espère que cela ne t'embêtera pas trop Duo.

« - Il n'y a pas de raison. Qui est-ce ?

A ces mots, le jeune garçon ayant croisé les deux hommes à de nombreuses reprises dans les cuisines ou écuries, fit son apparition. S'approchant de Hilde pour lui rendre les clefs d'un client partit avec sa monture, il eut droit à un baiser sur la joue pour cela.

A ce geste si spontané, Heero et Duo reconnurent l'ancienne Hilde. La jeune femme plantureuse et heureuse de vivre qui ne cessait de toucher les gens qu'elle aimait. Pour ne pas dire « poteler » quand il s'agissait de leur cas personnel.

Mais plus encore. S'il ne la connaissait pas, ils auraient réellement pu croire voir une mère et son jeune fils.

Ayant gardé le gamin sous sa main, Hilde, leur répondit tout en le présentant en bon et du forme.

« - Max. C'est « petit Max » qui s'y est installé. 1

« - Hilde… Tu l'as définitivement engagé pour bosser au saloon ? Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour tout ça ? Je ne veux pas sembler critiquer, mais à son age, il devrait aller à l'école et…

« - …et jouer avec des gamins de son age. Je sais, merci. Si Max m'aide un peu durant ses temps libres, il n'est plus là pour ça.

« - …

« - J'ai entamé une procédure d'adoption à son égard.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux hommes en restent bouche bée.

Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas à cette nouvelle !

« - Et pour Hope ?

« - Quoi Hope ? Vu son age, je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle n'aimerait pas son frère une fois plus grande.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Préférant ne plus rien ajouter de peur de s'enfoncer dans des propos qu'ils ne comprenaient pas lui-même, Duo se limita au plus simple.

« - On peut la voir ?

« - Mais elle est devant toi Duo !

Suivant le regard de Hilde, le jeune homme la découvrit belle et bien installée sous le comptoir de l'entrée. Placée au fin fond d'un couffin situé de sorte à ne pas être vu des clients, la petite Hope jouait sagement avec une poupée de chiffon qu'agitait sa mère tout en leur parlant.

A l'évidence et pour leur plus grand soulagement, le mal être de la jeune maman semblait définitivement passé. Pour preuve, ils pouvaient assister avec quelle tendresse, elle prenait sa fille pour la leur tendre.

« - Tu veux la prendre Duo ?

« - Bien sur.

Portant non sans émotion, la fille de son amant dans ses bras, le natté fut comme chaque fois ému par sa si petite taille. Bien qu'elle ait sensiblement grandit au cours de leur longue absence de près de deux mois, elle semblait toujours si fragile.

« - Je… J'ai commencé à me renseigner avec le prêtre du quartier. Il baptise de nombreux enfant dans deux semaines. Et j'aurais aimé savoir si…Si Heero est d'accord bien évidement.

« - D'accord pour quoi ?

« - Que Duo soit le parrain de notre fils au même titre que Sally soit elle sa marraine.

« - …

« - Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

A cette question directement posée à Heero, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de fixer son compagnon dans l'attente impatiente de sa réponse. Il ne serait une surprise pour personne que le natté accepterait les yeux fermés une telle responsabilité à l'égard de cet enfant quand on savait avec quelle dévotion il s'en était chargé le plus souvent seul, en lieu et place de ses parents de sang.

« - J'en dis qu'ils seront bien les seuls sur lesquels elle pourra se reposer à tout instant. Nous sommes bien trop instables toi et moi pour l'éduquer avec une grande réussite.

« - Parle pour toi Heero ! Je compte bien faire de ma fille une personne bien.

« - Alors tout est pour le mieux.

« - Si seulement elle vit et profite de son père.

A ces mots, véritables coup bas de Duo à son égard, Heero du se résoudre à prendre à son tour la petite dans ses bras. Une tache qu'il ne faisait pas avec tant de bonheur que les deux autres. Les bambins, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Mais à l'instar de ce qu'il lui avait promis la nuit de sa naissance au dessus de son berceau, Hope pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Même s'ils seraient parfois trop froids ou maladroit, il veillerait toujours à ce que personne ne lui fasse le moindre mal.

Rendant l'enfant à Duo qui n'en attendait pas moins, Heero fut sauvé par l'arrivée bénie de leurs amis dans les escaliers. Après avoir revu Wufei à la maison blanche, où ils se trouvaient depuis le matin, il semblait que Quatre et Trowa aient aussi décidé de rester au saloon.

« - Kat-chan !

« - Duo…

Encore deux qui ne changeaient pas…

#-#-#-#

Loin de là en ville, Wufei avait quitté ses deux amis pour se rendre avec Lady Une à l'hôpital central militaire. A leur demande, Sally y allait ausculter la jeune Marie-Meiya. Depuis son retour de la frontière mexicaine, l'adolescente, mise aux arrêts, souffrait d'une paralysie totale de ses membres inférieurs.

Dés leur arrivé, les deux militaires s'informèrent de l'état de santé de la patiente.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

« - Les nerfs ont tous été tranchés. Elle ne remarchera plus jamais.

« - Je vois.

Touchée par cette conséquence cruelle, Lady Une ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence flagrante des traits de Treize Kushrinada en observant le visage pâle de la jeune fille.

« - Et que va-t-elle devenir maintenant que son état est stationnaire ?

« - Je… je vais en demander la tutelle.

A cette révélation, Wufei et Sally se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Lady Une.

« - Je suis incapable d'abandonner cette enfant. Elle… Il aurait sûrement apprécié que sa fille reste avec des gens dont il avait confiance.

Comprenant sans mal que la femme avait toujours aimé le gouverneur Kushrinada et qu'elle voyait en sa fille une manière de retrouver un lien perdu à jamais avec cet homme, Sally acquiesça la nouvelle. Wufei qui avait lui connu de nombreuses années une relation amicale et sincère avec l'homme su qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleure fin pour ces deux femmes meurtries par la trop grande prestance d'un homme qui ne les avait pas jugé et aimé à leur juste valeur.

« - Je suis certain qu'il serait plus que fier et heureux que tu sois celle qui prenne soin de sa fille.

« - Merci Wufei.

Laissant finalement, la militaire seule aux chevets de l'adolescente, Wufei et Sally rentrèrent à la demeure de cette dernière.

#-#-#-#

« - Merci à toi de m'avoir raccompagné Wufei.

« - C'est naturel.

« - Avec le retour d'Heero et Duo, on peut dire que tout est bien fini.

« - D'une certaine manière oui. Les élections approchent et de nouveaux prétendants vont prendre en mains les deux principaux partis du pays, remplaçant deux hommes morts pour leurs idéologies si contraires et opposées.

« - Politiquement parlant, cette disparition est une véritable tragédie. Il y a tant à faire... Je découvre chaque jour le pire sur la nature humaine. Je croise tant de femmes battues par leur mari pour qu'elles restent à leur « place ». Je… Je crois que je vais militer pour qu'elles… pour que NOUS ayons un peu plus de droit. Il est si impensable que nous ne puissions seulement voter que si nous sommes émancipée et propriétaire d'un bien terrestre ! Dire qu'il a même fallu que tu te portes garant à mon égard pour qu'ils conçoivent de me donner un diplôme que j'avais plus qu'acquis !

« - C'est vrai. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est encore injuste sur bien des points.

Devant un tel engouement de la femme médecin pour tous ces sujets, Wufei se sentit rassuré. Finalement, les espoirs et rêve de futurs de Sally n'étaient en rien ceux qu'il pouvait lui espérer. Comment, un machiste de son envergure pouvait-il vivre aux cotés d'une future suffragette en proie à la libération de la femme ?

« - Pardonne-moi Sally, mais…

« - Mais tu vas partir et quitter la ville. Je sais. Lady Une m'a annoncé cette après midi que tu avais donné ta démission, prenant congés de ton poste dés ce soir. Même sans cela, je l'avais compris bien avant toi Wufei. Déjà lorsque nous étions à OZ je savais avoir perdu la bataille. Mais que veux-tu, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'abandonner sans me battre jusqu'au bout.

« - Sache que cela m'aura touché plus que tu ne pourras le croire. Tu es et seras à jamais une amie très chère à mon cœur Sally.

« - Il en va de même pour moi Wufei. Bien que je sache que nous nous reverrons, c'est aussi un peu Merian que je quitte une seconde fois en te disant au revoir.

« - Portes-toi bien.

Un baiser amical abandonné sur sa joue et Sally referma sa porte abandonnant-là le jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait camoufler plus longtemps ses larmes de peine qui montaient à ses yeux. Se laissant tomber au sol, adossée à sa porte, elle pleura ainsi le chagrin d'un amour non réciproque. Mais l'amour c'était aussi d'accepter de laisser l'autres vivre son bonheur sans lui compliquer inutilement sa vie.

Marchant pour rejoindre le Gundam Wings, Wufei n'en était pas dupe pour autant. Il savait que leur relation n'aurait jamais survécu à une seule année de vie commune. Il n'empêche que repousser une femme si adorable était aussi dur à vivre pour celui qui en refusait les avances.

Malgré tout soulagé d'un poids, il repensa avec amertume au départ de Zecks. Loin de le leur signifier, ils s'étaient juste réveillés la veille de leur retour à Washington avec l'absence évidente de leur compagnon de voyage. N'ayant aucune obligation à la capitale, le Marshall avait décidé de reprendre au plus tôt son billet de retour pour Oz. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'un bout de papier. Le numéro d'identification du poste du marshal pour le service du télégraphe. Un message caché voulant signifier qu'il lui suffirait d'un mot pour qu'il le rejoigne où qu'il se trouve ! Ca, Wufei, le savait parfaitement.

Entrant enfin au saloon, devenu le nouveau lieu de rendez-vous incontournable pour la jeune société de Washington, Wufei entendit les rires caractéristiques de Duo. Ce soir, ils joueraient tous les clients heureux et joyeux de l'établissement. Ce soir était le dernier soir qu'ils vivraient peut-être tous ensembles.

Quatre lui avait confié au matin qu'ils partiraient avec Trowa pour l'Europe dans une semaine. Ayant fait leur choix, ils n'attendaient plus que le retour de leurs amis pour quitter le pays. Ils débuteraient par un long voyage en France, sur les traces des parents de Trowa. Après quoi, ils partiraient en Orient express en direction de l'Arabie. Un voyage qu'ils prévoyaient faire durer plusieurs années.

Bien loin d'eux, sur cet autre continent, il semblait une évidence qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais.

Riant de sa propre bêtise à avoir de telle pensées, Wufei rejoignit la table de ses compagnons. Lui partait le lendemain avec le premier train en partance pour l'ouest. Il avait aussi attendu le retour de ses amis pour les quitter. Mais cela n'était pas si grave pour ces deux-là. Il avait à leur égard la certitude de les revoir très prochainement.

Relena nouvellement fière détentrice du poste de chef suprême du « contre espionnage » suite à son enquête jugée fructueuse, discrète et efficace en la matière, prévoyait pour ces deux-là un grand avenir au sein de son service. Des années de missions pour le compte de l'Etat se soldant sans aucun doute par un futur ulcère pour Duo, quand on savait comme il était jaloux de l'amitié que partageait la jeune femme avec son compagnon. Grâce à ce lien, peut-être arriveraient-ils un jour à faire se retrouver un frère et sa sœur qui avait plus que le droit de découvrir leur existence mutuelle autrement que par des articles de journaux…

Levant son verre pour trinquer à leurs vies futures qui débutaient pour eux tous, Wufei sourit d'un réel bonheur pour la première fois depuis la mort de Merian.

Elle avait beau avoir été dure et cruelle avec eux tous, ce soir-là, la vie reprenait bel et bien ses droits. Et même s'ils partaient à présent ou prochainement aux quatre coins de la terre, il y aurait pour toujours entre eux ce lien indéfectible qui s'était si rapidement tissé entre eux, formant par ce fil invisible une famille. Leur famille. Aussi quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il leurs arrivent, ils savaient tous à présent que cette famille les attendrait toujours en ce lieu. Où qu'ils s'installent, quoiqu'ils deviennent, ils se retrouveraient tous un jour ou l'autre ici même. Au Gundam Wings. Car là résidait leur destin… et leur espoir… 2

A suivre.

mimi yuy

1 Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage de ma création est totalement fortuit ''

2 Je vous passe le méga jeu de mot créé à partir du prénom de la jeune Hope » - (comme quoi faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire la fin de mes fics avant le début, j'irais peut-être plus vite à les avancer '')


	16. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant.

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : classique

Contrairement à mes habitudes, nous ne terminerons pas cette histoire sur Heero et Duo. Je juge avoir fait le tour de tous les couples. Tous sauf un. Un couple qui malgré le temps ne se dément pas dans mon esprit. J'aime toujours autant les voir ensembles ''

**Washington D.C.**

**Epilogue**

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler et mis à part sa blessure à la jambe enfin guérie, rien n'avait changé pour lui.

Mettant un peu d'ordre dans sa maison qui n'était autre que son lieu de travail contenant aussi une petite chambre et un coin cuisine isolé des bureaux et de la cellule, Zecks ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses souvenirs de son court passage à la capitale.

Il y avait revue sa sœur.

Bref rencontre qui n'était pas allée plus avant. A quoi bon ? La jeune femme avait une vie bien à elle, ayant accepté la mort de toute sa famille. Revenir dans sa vie n'aurait fait que la déstabiliser. Non. Cela ne les aurait menés à rien. Il valait mieux pour tous qu'il reste dans sa petite vie de simple Marshall d'Oz. D'ailleurs, tout portait à croire qu'il le resterait pour de nombreuses années encore.

Les élections pour la réélection du Marshal approchaient et personne ne semblait y montrer de l'intérêt pour se présenter. A croire que pour la population, sa place était acquise et qu'ils perdaient du temps à se préoccuper d'une telle évidence.

Enfin… Cela faisait toujours plaisir d'être ainsi apprécié pour son sens de la justice.

Avec cette certitude, il avait au moins le sentiment de ne pas avoir raté toute sa vie.

Car si son rôle dans la société et son travail le satisfaisait pleinement, il ne pouvait nier que le Marshall de la région bien qu'aimé de ses concitoyens n'en était pas moins malheureux.

La raison de cette tristesse était ce jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui restait inlassablement présent à son esprit. Il lui faudrait de nombreuses années avant de réussir à penser à Wufei sans cette note de regret dans le cœur. Il était pourtant trop vieux pour avoir de tels sentiments.

Trop vieux pour pleurer sur un chagrin d'amour.

Il avait tenté sa chance et avait perdu. Il fallait l'admettre à présent.

Depuis qu'il l'avait lâchement quitté avant leur retour à Washington, il ne doutait plus que Wufei devait être en pleine préparation de son mariage avec Sally Poe. Une jeune femme de tête qui valait largement le respect de ses paires. Une femme tout simplement. Pas comme lui qui n'était qu'un homme au désir de possession trop affirmé pour se faire seulement accepter d'un jeune homme aussi fougueux qu'impétueux.

Ils devaient déjà vivre tous deux dans cette maison du centre ville qu'il n'avait fait que croiser. Là où leur docteur avait ouvert son cabinet. Nul doute que lui gravirait très vite les échelons de l'armée pour tenir un poste clef au sein de la maison blanche. Ils avaient de belles perspectives d'avenir devant eux.

Et lui…

Lasse du ménage, l'homme à la sempiternelle longue chevelure blonde attachée en une queue de cheval basse pour mieux tenir sous son stetson, s'assit à son fauteuil en bois. Celui-ci était placé devant la porte de la demeure. Une situation de choix pour observer la rue principale de la ville.

Elle était encore calme à cette heure de la journée. Calme et silencieuse….

Il savait devoir profiter de cette douceur de vivre durant les quelques mois à venir car dans moins d'un an, le maire de la ville leur avait promis des bouleversements d'importance. Après des années d'attente, la ville d'Oz allait être raccordée au chemin de fer de la région. Il faudrait plusieurs mois de travail à des immigrés en quête d'argent pour poser les voies jusqu'à eux. Mais cela était définitif. Les papiers signés et surtout le tracé de la nouvelle ligne validé par la compagnie de chemin de fer, d'ici peu Oz allait connaître un essor de taille.

Avec l'arrivée en masse d'étrangers, il y aurait donc bien plus de travail pour faire respecter l'ordre public. De quoi le motiver à trouver des adjoints dignes de ce nom d'ici là! Mais peut-être n'aurait-il plus la confiance des habitants lorsque ces derniers dépasseraient le millier d'âmes.

Ne voulant pas penser à tous ces bouleversements plus vite que cela n'arriverait, Zecks se concentra sur le paysage. Et tel ce jour marquant où Heero yuy était apparu à Oz, il aperçu au loin un nuage de poussière. Le signe caractéristique qu'on franchissait le désert de pierre pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

Le temps avançant et malgré la chaleur du désert flouant les traits, il reconnu facilement la silhouette d'un cavalier s'approcher. N'y faisant pas plus attention, il décida de se lever pour un petit tour de la ville. D'ici à ce qu'il revienne à son poste, l'étranger arriverait non loin de là.

#-#-#-#

Quand il arriva en ville, le cavalier s'arrêta enfin. Sans empressement, il descendit de selle et mena son cheval auprès de celui du Marshall dans l'une des stèles laissées vacantes. Il y délesta l'animal de ses bagages pour les poser à ses cotés. Après quoi, l'homme le rassura de quelques caresses avant de lui donner un sceau de graine et non moins d'eau. La bête avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Plus tard, il reviendrait la bichonner comme elle l'avait mérité après cette longue journée d'effort sous un soleil accablant.

Satisfait de savoir sa monture à l'abri, l'homme se dirigea d'un pas calme vers l'élu en charge de l'ordre.

Des affiches placardées dans toute la ville informaient ses habitants que de nouvelles élections débuteraient prochainement pour élire leurs nouveaux marshall et gouverneur. Si le premier mandat arrivait à son terme, le second était quelque peu avancé sur sa date officielle. L'élu en place, Quatre Winner Kushrenada, venant d'abdiquer subitement pour se retirer quelques temps à l'étranger, les élections anticipées étaient de rigueur.

Arrachant l'une de ses affiches, l'homme eut un sourire amusé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait ici. Mais la fièvre d'une insolation naissante lui donnait à cet instant de drôles d'idées quant à son avenir professionnel. Gérer une mine ou un Etat ne devait pas être si dissemblable. Seul le nombre d'administrés changeait après tout.

Enfin. Il traiterait chaque chose en son temps.

En premier lieu, son intention était de rentrer au lieu qui lui semblait le plus s'approcher de sa définition « d'un chez lui ». Un lieu qui enfermait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs heureux et dramatiques. Mais un lieu qui abritait aussi la personne auprès de qui, il souhaitait vieillir.

Ca lui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette idée. Lui, l'homme fier et quelque peu macho qui ne se jugeait capable de vivre qu'avec une femme, qu'avec sa femme…

Il espérait de tout son cœur que cette dernière ne le maudisse pas pour son choix.

Mais au fond de lui, le doute n'existait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que son bonheur après sa mort. Et ce bonheur, il lui semblait aujourd'hui évident qu'il ne pouvait le trouver qu'ici.

Alors sans plus attendre, il monta la petite marche menant au trottoir surélevé présent devant chaque construction ayant façade sur les rues de la ville. Cela empêchait ainsi les badauds de marcher dans la boue les jours de pluie ou de fouler la poussière ceux de sécheresse.

#-#-#-#

Zecks était finalement rentré dans ses locaux pour ne pas plus souffrir de la chaleur ambiante. Il se concentrait sur l'écriture d'un rapport concernant un vol de bétail résolu la veille quand les bruits caractéristiques de bottes avançant jusque devant sa porte laissée ouverte, lui firent relever la tête. Devant lui, se trouvait un homme de taille modeste, un chapeau suffisamment enfoncé sur une tête basse pour qu'il ne puisse voir le visage. Aux vêtements recouverts de poussière, il estima qu'il devait s'agir de l'étranger vu au loin. Il restait étrange de ne pas l'avoir vu nouer les brides de son cheval devant l'entrée s'il venait lui rendre une visite. Enfin, peut-être l'avait-il déjà déposé au saloon de la ville.

N'étant pas patient de nature, Zecks, se leva pour voir de plus prêt son visiteur. S'il était venu jusqu'à lui, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Un désir de lui avouer un méfait sur son chemin ou la volonté de s'entretenir avec un concurrent s'il s'agissait d'un chasseur de prime.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun mandat d'arrête dans la région actuellement.

C'est quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas de l'inconnu que Zecks comprit.

Ces bottes…

Il les connaissait.

Relevant son regard, il croisa enfin celui découvert de son visiteur.

Zecks n'eut alors ni les mots, ni même le temps d'exprimer sa surprise.

En fait, il n'avait qu'à peine ouvert la bouche, debout face à l'entrée de son poste de Marshall que des lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées des siennes avec force et empressement.

Quelques minutes à peine après son retour à Oz, Wufei l'embrassait avec toute la passion contenue par des mois de frustration.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, suite à de longues minutes d'échange devant des passants surpris, Wufei s'exprima enfin.

« - Le voyage m'a éreinté alors je cherche une chambre à louer dans cette ville. Je compte m'y installer pour le long terme. Aussi, je sais bien que vous êtes Marshall et non hôtelier, mais peut-être aurez-vous la gentillesse de me conseiller un lieu pouvant me convenir ?

Pour toute réponse, Zecks se contenta de claquer avec force la porte de son bureau avec ses pieds avant d'en fermer le verrou et d'entraîner le jeune homme vers son unique chambre.

Fermant la nouvelle porte, il allongea le chinois sur son lit sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Attaquant enfin la peau douce de son cou, il lui murmura les seuls mots qu'ils échangeraient avant bien longtemps.

« - Excusez-moi mais la seule maison d'hôtes acceptable est déjà pleine. Alors vous allez devoir accepter mon hospitalité

Souriant entre deux baisers, Wufei, lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait.

Ca et…. plus si affinité.

FIN.

Et bah voilà c'est vraiment fini. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez un peu déçu par tout ça. Moi je le suis (tant par le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour finir cette fanfic que pour ce qu'elle est devenue). L'histoire jusqu'au bout n'aura guère été originale. Mais j'ai tout de même atteint ce que je voulais (si ce n'est dans la forme au moins dans le fond). Merci à tous ceux qui m'auront lu jusqu'à la fin. Et plus encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mots.

mimi yuy


End file.
